My Deliverer
by Breanna Avery
Summary: ALTERNATE UNIVERSE! Ana is hurt and alone and Christian can do nothing but watch from afar. He isn't supposed to get close, he has a job to do, but she's alluring and he wants desperately to save her. Can she be saved? Or is she in she in so deep that her fate has already been decided?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! This is a one shot. A long one shot. This idea was floating In my head so I had to write it down. I hope you enjoy it. It's something different. Enjoy.**

 **Christians POV**

This was a suppressing issue, an issue that needed to be handled delicately. I personally had been asked to step in, to watch, to put at ease, and handle. There have been many instances where I've had people take it too hard and couldn't cope, but that's where I come in. I make it a little more bearable.

I sat in the corner of the coffee shop, waiting. I knew she would be here. I knew everything, right down to the millisecond. I watched her for a few days, getting to know her from a far. She was different from many others, as in, sweet and maybe a little naïve. There was a sense of urgency everywhere she went and every time she looked at her phone, I could see the fear take over.

I knew what that fear was. It was the reason I was sent to help.

The door opened, sounding the bell and there she was. A beautiful petite woman, with blue eyes and chestnut brown hair. She was a true sight to behold. I watched her stand in line a fidget with her fingers. She was nervous, anxious, and all the while maintained a positive aura through it all. When she reached the front of the line and ordered, she looked around the room trying to find an open place to sit. The coffee house was little packed, all the tables filled, right down to the last chair, except for mine. I had two available seats and I hoped she would work up the courage to take one of them.

She made eye contact with me and I smiled. Her cheeks flushed, turning a soft red that was easily noticeable on her pale skin. She continued to stare for what seemed like a minute but the barista called her name and she quickly turned her head, reaching for her coffee. I watched her lips mumble a thank you and she walked over to a table where three people had just gotten up. Dammit.

I needed to push myself into her life. There wasn't any other option.

 **Ana's POV**

I looked around the room, hoping to find a good spot. My favorite was the back corner. Somewhere that was a little secluded, but I could still see what was going on around me. The corner was taken by a man with copper colored hair. He was a beautiful man, unlike any other that I had ever seen. There was something about him that was different from other men. I couldn't quite figure it out, but that smile made my heart flutter.

"Here you go, Ana."

I took the coffee from her hands and gently replied with a, "Thank you."

Now, where to sit? I couldn't bring myself to sit in the corner with Mr. Handsome. It would have felt extremely wrong and I could only imagine what would happen if I were to get caught.

 _Thank the lord!_ I yelled in my head as a table of three cleared. I quickly shuffled my way past them and plumped my small behind in the seat. Setting my coffee on the table, I pulled out my phone to check the time. "Okay, I have 30 minutes. That's enough time." Still looking at my phone, I reached for the cup of coffee. I, honestly, don't know how but I managed to accidently knock it off the table. I hadn't any quick reflexes, so I couldn't do anything but watch. The cup hit the floor, making a thud sound and spilling out all of my Peppermint Mocha coffee. I was extremely devastated, because I didn't even get have my first sip, not to mention how embarrassing it was to have everyone staring at me. I got up from the table and bent down, grabbing my, now, empty cup.

"Here, let me help you with that."

I looked up and saw the man who was sitting in the corner, eyes gray as a stormy sky. My eyes had deceived me. He wasn't just handsome, he was the epitome of male beauty, a true sight. I couldn't even muster up any words to say. I just looked at him and bit my lip nervously.

He had a handful of napkins and bent down in front of me, placing them over the dark spilled liquid. I watched him, solely concentrated on cleaning up my mess. "Thank you," I finally said.

"It was my pleasure." He stood, walked over to the trash, and discarded the drenched napkins. I lifted myself up and resumed my seated position in the chair, coffee-less. I can't believe this and I don't have the time to stand in that long line for another one. "Mind if I join you?" I was pulled out of my thoughts.

"Um, what?" I said.

He chuckled. "I said, do you mind if I join you?"

"Oh, um, sure." I was a little hesitant. This was a first for me. I had never been approached by a man before, asking to be in my company.

"Thanks." He smiled and sat, staring at me and then his face revealing a puzzled look. "Oh, did you want me to buy you another coffee?"

"No, thank you." I can't have this man buying me anything. It wasn't right.

"Are you sure? I don't mind." He was persistent.

"No, really, it's okay. I don't have enough time." I pulled out my phone to check the time. _What_? How could 20 minutes pass by so fast? I can't be late, I just can't. I was late last time just by a minute and that had terrible consequences. I looked up from my phone and saw his jaw clenched and angry look in his eye, but when we made eye contact it quickly went away. _What was that?_ "Thank you so much for helping me, but I really need to go." A look of disappointment crossed his face and I couldn't help but feel a little disappointed myself. I don't know what, but something compelled me to place my hand over his, but I did. My skin tingled, and a warm sense just washed over me. I smiled and said, "I didn't get your name."

"Christian," he took a deep breath. "My name is Christian."

A beautiful name, for a beautiful man. "Thank you, Christian." I gave him one last smile, which he returned, and made my way out of the coffee shop, still desperately wanting a coffee.

I quickly made my way home, running as soon as I got on my block. My feet couldn't have carried me any faster. I dreaded walking into that front door and I wanted nothing more than to turn away and run in the opposite direction. But I knew better than that. I ran up eight flights of stairs and reached the door, before entering I took a deep breath and gathered myself. I fixed my hair and wiped the sweat from my forehead. One more deep breath.

I opened the door and walked in. It was slightly dark, a small hint of light, coming in from the blackout curtains. I faced the door, shutting it slowly, trying not to make a sound. Click. I turned and felt a sudden stinging pain against my cheek. The blow was forceful, sudden, and I fell to the floor. "Where the fuck have you been?" His voice was deep and menacing. He reached down and grabbed my arm tightly, shaking me.

A sob escaped my lips. "I-I told you, I went to get coffee."

"Where's this coffee then?" He spat out and pushed me against the door. "Huh?"

"I drank it there." I sat up against the door and pulled my knees up to my chest. "I'm sorry, Jack."

"You're always sorry." He turned and walked away. "Get up! And go clean yourself. We're going out."

 **Christians POV**

"The situation might be a little worse than we thought." I paced back and forth. "I saw her today, I met her, I talked to her. She has bruises on her arm." I stopped and looked at Michael. There was concern in his eyes. "What?"

"Don't make this personal, Christian. Remember, you are there for one job and one job only. We knew how bad the situation was and how bad it will get. That's why you're stepping in."

"I know, I know, but I can't help but think if there is something, anything we can do." I was frustrated and I couldn't understand why. This had never happened to me before. I could always sympathize, but that was all.

"It is not your place, Christian." He lectured. "You are not in the field of catching criminals, you are something else entirely. You know this."

"Michael you don't understand."

"You know that's not true." He sighed. "I understand, but you have a duty to her. Now, go."

 **Ana's POV**

We sat there at the dinner table, surrounded by people from Jacks work, people I hardly knew. I felt uncomfortable and Jack was laughing, smiling, and showing me affection as if nothing has changed. His touch disgusted me. I was angry on the inside. I was angry at him for the person he had become. I was angry at him because he hit me, constantly. I was angry because this isn't how it was supposed to be, but most of all, I was angry at myself for not doing anything about it.

The dance hall we dined in was big and there were tables that circled around the entire dance floor. The carpet was black and so were the table clothes. The décor was a mixture of black and white, the dance floor, along with the guest's attire was the only thing that wasn't black or white. It was a beautiful medium colored wood.

"Leila, care to join me for a dance?" Jack stood and reached for her hand.

She snuck a quick glance at me and nodded encouragingly. "Are sure you don't want to dance with your wife?"

He looked at me with fire in his eyes. "She doesn't like to dance." That wasn't true. I did like to dance, but not with him. "Come Leila." She reluctantly took his hand, looking at me. I still shook my head at her eagerly, because I wanted nothing more than for him to have his attention focused on something else other than me.

"Thank you, Ana." She smiled at me. Jack looked at me and place his hand on my shoulder squeezing so hard I could practically feel the blood vessels popping and forming the dark bruises that were now a part of my everyday life.

He took her hand and walked out onto the dance floor, gripping her body tightly. I finally exhaled the breath I was holding in and for the first time, since the coffee shop, I was able to relax. The people around me kept chattering away, some taking a leave of absence to join Jack on the dance floor, and soon, I was left alone. What else is new? I picked at the food on my plate. The pork chop I didn't finish because there was too much fat was now cold, and the corn bread was now soggy, from the juices of the green beans. The meal wasn't very tasty and I was very much dissatisfied. I looked over the dance floor and saw Jack dancing. I couldn't help but to imagine how it used to be, before he became abusive. We were happy. He was my high school sweetheart, my first for everything. He used to be a gentlemen, someone who cared about how I felt. Now, he's an empty shell of man with no heart, no sense of how wrong it is to treat me the way he does. I know he sleeps with other women and I honestly don't care. In fact, I hoped that he would find someone else and just let me go. But he hasn't. He won't let me go and he never will.

My thoughts took me to that night….

" _I can't do this anymore with you Jack, I'm done." I packed my bag with as much as I could. I had to get out of there. It was no longer a healthy environment or relationship. I had to go before it killed me. I didn't wait for him to speak, I just zipped up the bag and headed straight for the door. He was quiet, too quiet, and I knew his silence was dangerous._

 _My hand reached for the knob and before I could open it, I was spun around and slammed against it. "What? You think you could just leave me like that?" His fingers touched the sides of my face, and I turned away, looking towards the sunlight seeping from the window. I didn't want to look at him. I couldn't. "You are my wife, my property. You aren't going anywhere."_

" _I can't be with you anymore." I still want looking at him. He needed to know that this was over, I would let him keep treating me this way, so I said the one thing I thought would make him let me go. But I was wrong. "I-I don't love you anymore. I hate you." I was so terribly wrong._

 _In that instant his hand came to my throat and he squeezed. I felt the air being sucked from my lungs. "You do love me and you're never going to leave!" His yell was crazed, unlike anything I have ever heard. "You are going to stay with." He gritted his teeth and the pressure around my neck only got worse. "If you ever try to leave, I will kill you." I knew right there and then that I was stuck and there was no way out. He continued to spit word at me, but by then I could even hear them anymore. I felt the blood pumping in my veins, and the sound of his voice eventually turned into nothing. My heart pounded against my chest and everything around me suddenly went black._

I was pulled out of my memory by the change in music, not realizing I had my hands wrapped around my throat. That memory was burned in my brain and if I ever needed a reminder, it was always there to do just that, remind me.

My eyes darted across the room and leaning up against the wall was the man from the coffee shop. Christian. He smiled dashingly and I couldn't help but to smile back. He was doing it again that thing he to make my heart falter. He wore a black tux with a gray tie, bringing out his eyes in a way that made him so luring, he looked exquisite.

The beautiful sight I was witnessing was replaced by a disgusting one as I turned my attention to Jack who was coming back to the table. My jaw clenched and I tensed. My relaxation was over. I snuck a glance back to where Christian was standing but he was gone, disappointment filling my heart. I continued to sit there as the talking buzzed around me, wanting so desperately to jump out of the window. "Excuse me, but may I dance with this lovely lady?" My eyes looked up to Christian standing at the end of the table, looking straight at me. Christian, what the hell are you doing?

"I'm sorry, but she doesn't dance." Jack said, jaw clenched.

He smiled. "That's quite alright. I'm not very good at it either."

Jacks hand gripped my leg tightly, making me wince. He looked over at me, smiling a condescending smile. "Go ahead, Ana."

"A-Are you sure? I don't have to."

"Just go." He pinched me and I quickly stood, walking towards Christian and taking his hand.

His hand was warm and inviting. The tingle was there again and it felt nice. When I was with him, everything didn't seem to matter. It was like nothing else existed, but only for a moment.

Once I got home, I knew there was going to be a whole lot of pain waiting for me.

 **Christians POV**

Ana was absolutely stunning in her red dress, bringing out the color of her eyes. A powdered blue was the best way to describe them. I led her to the dance floor and I felt her hand shaking in mine. I gripped a hold of it tightly and gently stroked her hand with my thumb. She looked nervous, scared and the thought of the reason why made me angry. Once we face one another on the dance floor, I softly grabbed her waist and pulled her close to me. I heard the slight gasp escape her lips and the feeling it gave me was something I couldn't describe.

We have yet to say a word to each other and I could no longer stand the silence. "Are you okay?" it was all I could manage to say. I swayed with her to the music and she looked up at me with suspicion in her eyes.

"What do you mean?" She asked with a shaky voice.

"I can tell something is wrong." I looked into her eyes, trying to find something in them. My eyes searched her body and on her shoulder I could see a bruise forming. "I'm very observant. There is something about you that is, how do I say, intriguing. You look as if you'd rather be anywhere but here and the man you were sitting with seems to be the reason why." I returned my gaze to hers, eyes wide as can be. She was scared, frantic even.

"I-I-I don't know what y-you mean." She gripped me tightly as if I were an anchor holding her to the ground. "I think I should get back to…"

She was too closed off and I needed her to open up. This wasn't part of the job and I wasn't supposed to be interfering like this, but there was something about her. Michael was going to kill me, big time, but at this moment I didn't care. I just wanted her. "I know he abuses you." Her head snapped to me so quickly, I thought it was going to pop off. I pulled her back to me and made it look like we were continuing to dance, not letting on that I knew his darkest secret and her feeling of regret. "I'm sorry to just say it like that, but I want you know that you aren't alone. I'm here."

"You don't even know me." She said.

I knew her. I knew her more then she knew herself, but I couldn't tell her that. "Let me get to know you."

"That's not a good idea." He head turning to the direction of her abusive husband. "He wouldn't like that and if you know as much about it as you say you do, then you know that there would consequences."

I knew there would be and I am about to cross a line. What am I talking about? I've already crossed multiple line. "You don't have to go back, you can get away from him and I can help you."

She shook her head, "No. I tried and I almost ended up dead."

"But this time you'll have me."

She thought about it for a second, but I could see she was fighting what her heart wanted. "I can't, Christian." We continued to dance in silence, the music creeping on its end. I was so much to save her from him even though it wasn't my place to save her. I wasn't sure if she could be saved because she couldn't even find the courage to save herself. "Thank you for the dance, Christian.." she slowly walked back to the table, but not without turning back and saying, "Please, don't tell anyone."

It wasn't my place to tell.

 **Ana's POV**

Luckily for me, Jack was drunk and he didn't have the energy to try and beat me. He simply dropped me off. "Clean up the fucking place, will yah? Ill deal with you later." Rolling up the widow, he sped down the road, running a red light.

I took a deep breath, letting the cold air hit my face. Today was a long day, but not all bad. Aside from the abuse and the dread of being alone, there were moments in today that made me smile. And his name was Christian.

Christian.

"Mmm." I could help the smile that was plastered on my face. He knew my secret, my darkest secret, and I felt a sense of relief knowing that someone else knew. I went through the door and went up the eight flights of stairs, still smiling. I hadn't had any social interaction with anyone aside from Jack. I almost forgotten what it felt like to experience that feeling. I unlocked the door and stepped inside, closing it behind me. I walked in as if it were a home, my home and not as if I was sneaking in like a teenager.

I showered and changed. I cleaned like I was told. I didn't need to be hit anymore and I was going to do whatever it took to prevent that from happening.

An hour went by and Jack still hadn't returned. I was thankful for the time alone. I curled up on the couch and started to read one of my many books. I was lost in another world, so lost that I forgot about the nightmare that continued to consume me every day and every night. It was even a nightmare, that's putting it mildly. It was more like I night terror.

A knock on the door brought me back to reality.

I was hesitant. There has never been a knock on the door before. It couldn't be jack, because he would never know. He would just slam the door open. It can't be friend, because I have none.

I unlocked the door and slowly opened it, gasping.

"Christian."

 **Christians POV**

"What are you doing here?" She asked, "How do you know where I live?"

I couldn't tell her how I knew, it wasn't the right time. "That's not important." I sighed, wanting so bad to touch her. "I want to apologize about earlier. I shouldn't have said anything about what was going on between you and," I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, "him."

"Its fine, really, but you need to go before he comes back." She was frantic and was urging me down the stairs.

"I can't leave." I wouldn't move. I walked towards her, passing the threshold.

"W-why?" She backed up slowly, nervously.

She was so beautiful, unlike anything or anyone I have ever seen. I had this urge to touch her, to feel her warmth. And I couldn't control my hand from touching her face, she was so soft. Her eyes closed to my touch and she let her face lean into my hand. "I have to know you, I want to touch you."

She breathed heavily. "Christian, I can't."

"But, you want to?" I had to know if I was the only one feeling this…feeling.

"Yes." Ana opened her eyes and looked into mine. "This cannot be."

"It can." I tilted her face up and searched her eyes for disapproval. There wasn't any sign and she wasn't trying to push me away. "Please, I want to try something." Her eyes grew with nervousness, uncertainty, and wonder? "Stay still." She was opening her mouth to say something. "Don't move." Her mouth shut and I continuously leaned in letting my lips gently caress hers.

I didn't know what I was feeling but it was….something.

 **Ana's POV**

His lips were unlike anything I have ever felt. _What the hell am I doing?_ I'm kissing a man I know nothing about, he's practically a stranger. Practically? No he is. But why did this feel so good and so right? He was intoxicating and I wanted to take him all in. So I did.

I quickly became hungry for him. I didn't know what came over me, but I wasn't going to stop. A feeling of security washed over me, whenever he touched me. I felt safe, protected, something I don't think I've ever felt before. He lifted me up, his muscles flexed around me. I wrapped my legs around his waist and continued to kiss him feverishly. He was so strong and beautiful, almost inhuman like. His legs carried me to the couch where he gently leaned me down. He broke the kiss and looked into my eyes, searching for something. Permission to continue? I didn't want him to stop, causing me to reach up reconnecting our lips.

All of my thoughts were scattered everywhere. I couldn't comprehend everything that was going on and I knew I shouldn't be doing this, but my feelings and my heart were suddenly in the driver's seat, controlling every decision I made when it came to Christian.

My hands reached for his shirt and lifted it up and over his head, his chest was firm and I could see his abs flexing. I touched him, his eyes closing and his mouth releasing a small growl. It turned me on.

He took my t shirt off, revealing my bare breasts, suddenly it occurred to me that I have never been with another man, beside Jack. I suddenly felt self-conscious and tried to cover myself.

His hands grabbed the shirt and pulled it away, tossing it on the floor. "Hey," he said gently. "You're the most beautiful thing, I have ever seen." My heart nearly shattered. I couldn't contain the way he made me feel. A tear feel from my eyes.

 **Christians POV**

I wiped her tear and kissed wear it fell. "Don't cry." She smiled lightly and returned my lips to her, letting my hands run down her chest, cupping her breast. I had never experienced something like this with anyone. I couldn't, but with her, I could and I could feel it. I could feel everything and I didn't know why. Her soft moan dragged me from my thoughts. I undressed her until she was sprawled out in front of me, completely naked. As God had made her. She was beautiful. I had never seen such beauty.

I slid off my jeans and revealed myself, exposing my God made body. Her eyes went wide as she took me in, studying every inch of me as if it was something new. I've witnessed love being made, but experiencing it was something completely different. I wasn't sure of the appeal, but being here with her, made me understand.

I leaned over her and kissed her neck, traveling down her body, until I was near her most private area. She was delicate and she smelt so good. "Can I?" I looked at her for assurance and she nodded, her body shaking. She was nervous and so was I. I kissed her there. Her body arching into me, opening my mouth and letting my tongue slowly dip inside her.

"Oh," She whimpered.

It must have felt good to her, because it felt good doing it. I gripped her legs and held her open, giving myself complete access to please her. I wanted nothing more than to please her, to make her feel good, knowing I was the only one to make her feel this way.

"Please, don't stop."

I let my tongue dip in and out, circulating around her most pleasurable area. "Never," I replied, breathlessly. She continues rocking her body against my mouth and I kept going and going until I felt all the muscles in her body release all the tension that was building up.

Her breathing began to slow and I kissed my back up to her body, landing on her lips. She returned the kiss, her hands wrapping around my head and her fingers tangling in my hair. "I want you inside me," she whispered. I looked into her eyes and there was a new person. She looked happy, less worried and no longer uncertain. "Please, Christian."

I didn't hesitate when she said please. I eased my erection inside her. She was tight, wet, and warm. Her walls grabbed hold of me and I growled with pleasure. I couldn't describe this feeling, it was mind blowing. I couldn't get enough of this feeling, enough of her and I continued swaying into her, pumping in and out. I went into a frenzy and I just couldn't control myself.

She moaned my name and I, hers. I was going over the edge, falling.

 **Ana's POV**

I lied on the chest of the man, who had just shattered the world that I knew. I had never been so happy. He gave me the courage to actually consider a life without Jack, to pack up everything and run. I was suddenly less afraid. The world around me didn't matter, the consequences didn't matter, only he did. Christian mattered and the way he made me feel. I never wanted to go back to the emptiness, the loneliness, I had once felt. I wanted to feel free, to be free. I didn't want to be scared and I no longer wanted to be forced and push around in this loveless relationship that I had with Jack.

The pain in my bladder brought me to the conclusion that I really needed to pee. I slowly lifted myself off of him, making sure I didn't wake him. Walking quickly to the restroom, I wondered when Jack would be back. It was getting really late and a sense of fear washed over me. I sat down on the toilet, breathing deep breaths to calm myself down.

And then I heard what I desperately didn't want to hear. The front door slammed open against the wall and I could hear his menacing voice yell out my name, "ANA!"

 **Christian POV**

"What have I done?" I said to myself. I got up as soon as Ana was in the restroom, got dressed, and I left. I quickly walked out the door and took off. The feeling I had with Ana was indescribable. It was beautiful and pure. I knew I shouldn't have done it, but I couldn't help myself. There was no controlling the urge I had, and if I were being honest with myself, I didn't want to. I knew Michael would find out, one way or another. I had to tell him. I had no choice but to. I owed him that.

I made my way to him. I could tell by the look on his face that he knew.

"I can explain." I said.

"Christian, this is exactly what I told you not to do." He was stern. "You put yourself at risk and you decided her fate."

"Her fate was already decided." I hissed.

"Yes, but you could have delayed it!" He yelled. "Instead, now it will happen sooner, sooner then you realize."

"What do you mean?" I said, panicked. "Why does it have to be this way? I can save her!"

"You cannot Christian. You cannot alter what is meant to be." He sighed, putting his hand on my shoulder, "You can only help accept what is."

"But…" I said. I knew this was wrong and I knew shouldn't have done what I did. I can't say I regret it. "I love her."

Michael froze. "You cannot love."

"But I do, Michael. I love her."

He ignored what I said. "Go, Christian, it is almost time."

"Now?" My eyes grew wide with fear.

"Yes, now. Remember that this is your own doing." He sympathetically put his arm around me. "Go, Christian." So I went.

 **Ana's POV**

"Where are you, you little bitch?" He was still drunk and the sense of security I felt with Christian was now completely gone, replaced by fear. "Ana, come out here right now!"

My hands began to shake and I was terrified that he caught Christian still on the couch, but as I went out into the hall I quickly glanced at the couch and he was gone. Jack was the only one there, standing with a beer in one hand and gun in the other.

This is it…

"And, come here." His voice wasn't recognizable. This wasn't Jack. He has never been this bad. "I said to come here!" I slowly walked over, scared out of my mind. "Do you know hoe pretty you are?" He dropped the bottle and grabbed my waist, pulling my closer. The gun in his hand he used to trace the sides of my face, gently stroking it. The gun was small, cold, and I suddenly had an out of body experience. It was if I was a fly on the wall, watching him torment me. "I didn't like you dancing with him." I spat at me. "Do you like making me jealous?"

"I-Im sorry," I said shakily, letting a tear fall down my cheek, "I didn't mean t…"

"Shut up!" The blow to my head almost made me black out and the ringing in my ears drowned out the sound of his voice. I fell to the floor, but was quickly picked by my arms, his hands tightly gripping me, shaking me. I slumped in his hands. I didn't have the strength to do anything else. He released me and I lied on the floor. I could see nothing, I could hear nothing and I just wanted to die. There was nothing left for me to live for. I had no family, no job, no money, and nobody to even care.

And then I thought of him. Christian. I felt something for him and he felt something for me. I had him, he would help me, take care of me. He made me feel safe, maybe even loved. I wanted to feel that and so much more and it was him who gave me to courage to get up and do something.

I lifted myself from the floor, the dizziness fading away. "And wear the hell do you think you are going?" I heard Jack say behind me. I crawled to the door, my body still weak and my head throbbing. "You're not going anywhere, Ana. Remember, you're mine and nobody else will ever want you." He pulled me up from the floor and pushed me into the living room. He was never this violent, but then again, he was never this drunk. He was out of his mind and his eyes were filled with anger. "You're disgusting, Ana. Do you really think anyone will want you after I've had you?" He stalked toward me the gun still in his.

I cried. I let all the anger spill out of me, all the hurt and the sadness. "You're wrong."

He laughed, threateningly. "And what makes you so sure, Ana?"

"Because I met someone." I immediately regret saying those words as soon as they came out. He yelled something I couldn't understand and suddenly his hands were around my throat, squeezing. "I hate you, Jack." I grabbed at his hands trying to loosen his grip. "You disgust me and I wish you'd die." Here was fire in his eyes, his anger turning into rage.

Nothing could prepare for what was about to happen next.

The next thing I knew, I was out on the balcony, pieces of glass all around me. My arms were cut up and my hands had glass wedged into my skin. I hissed at the pain. I was picked up, my back against the railing. "You do love me, Ana!" He shouted. "You will love me!"

Tears were stinging my eyes. I knew this was the end. My world was filled with so much pain. There was this ache in my heart. I wasted my life with this man, someone I depended on to keep me safe and instead he was the one I need to be kept safe from. This wasn't how I pictured my life, this wasn't how it was supposed to be. "I will never love you! You are nothing to me!"

With those last words, he screamed, and I suddenly felt nothing underneath me. I could hear the wind in my ear and I let my thoughts wonder to Christian, the beautiful gray eyed man who helped me feel like I was worth something, who made my heart feel whole again and who I desperately wished I could be with. I thought of what could have been and then nothing. Everything went black.

I stood up and dusted myself off, looking around me. _What the hell?_ Looking down, I saw my body on the concrete ground, laying in a puddle of blood. My hands came up to my mouth, trying to hold back the tears. "Oh my God." I couldn't breathe. "This isn't happening. I can't be…"

The street that I walked on everyday was gone. It vanished, along with my body, and was replaced by the greenest grass I'd have ever seen. The sky was blue and the trees were tall, thick, and beautiful. I felt a sudden wave of peace wash over me and I was no longer scared. "Ana." I turned slowly and saw the man I never thought I would see again.

"Christian?" I was confused, lost. "What are you doing here? Where are we?"

"The afterlife. A world before the next." He held out his hand. "Come, its time."

"Time for what?" I hesitantly grabbed his hand. He was warm and I had the same feeling I've always had when we touched. "Who are you?" He smiled. I loved that smiled.

"I'm your Guardian Angel."

 **Please review. I am planning on doing a second one shot of this story. Revealing what will happen with Christian and Ana in the afterlife. It is destined they be together and I always make that happen. If I get enough reviews, I will continue on to the next chapter of Christian the Guardian and Angel and Ana the deceased mortal whom he loves and what will become of their epic love story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all for the positive reviews!**

 **Ana's POV**

I sat on a swinging bench. It was a beautiful bench. A bench made of the natural earth, made with the bark from the trees with deep vines that caressed its form. Back and forth, I swung. Back and forth. I took in a deep breath and looked at my surroundings. A green serenity surrounded me. There were beautiful trees that were taller than normal and you could see the sun shining through the leaves. The air smelt fresh, like pine. It was peaceful, a feeling I never wanted to forget or be without.

"A penny for your thoughts?" A deep velvet voice grabbed my attention. I turned and saw a tall body hovering over me. The white feathers that formed his wings towered over me, making me feel small, really small. His bare chest glistened in the sunlight, revealing his fine muscles. I could see every outline that formed his beautiful skin. If I thought Christian was gorgeous when I thought he was "human", there are no words to describe what he looked like as an Angel. Absolutely no words. And I really mean, none.

"I almost forgot I was dead." It was barely a whisper. And it was the truth. I did almost forget I was dead, I always almost forget. But how can I when in front of me, across the grassy meadow was the bridge. The bridge that would bring me to the next life, to where I was meant to be or so Christian told me. He wouldn't tell me what was beyond that bridge, he said he didn't know, only that I was meant to walk through. I couldn't see what was on the other side, which is why I couldn't bring myself to cross, I wouldn't cross. Christian said I didn't have a choice, but then again, he said that about a few weeks ago, and yet I'm still here. I don't know exactly how long it's been since that conversation. I said a few weeks, but in all honesty, it could have months, days, or even hours, I have lost track of time since being here.

"But you are, Ana." His voice was soft and filled with sadness? Pity? I don't know, but it was something that made him look a tad bit weak. "You have to accept this."

I let a small tear wash over my cheek. "But I- don't," my breathing became heavy and soon my vision was blurry from the tears that were about to take me over. I felt a gust of wind and Christian was no longer behind me, but in front of my, hand suddenly caressing my cheek. "I-I don't want to." My heart swelled and I continued to sob and Christian continued to caress my face. "Why? Why Christian? Why did he-he have to kill me? What did I ever do to him, besides love him?" I felt him flinch at those last words. "I hate him."

"You are too good, too pure to hate anyone, Ana." He removed his hand and sat next to me, his wing draping over me as if to shield me from danger. "I cannot explain his actions. You are my only concern, not him." I finally blinked away the tears and looked up at Christian. He was so beautiful. He was the definition of perfection, everything you could ever want in a man. When he gently touch my arm, I couldn't help but think back to the time where we shared such an intimate moment. The last experience of happiness and pure bliss before my human life came to an end. In that moment I had never wanted anything more. I wanted him, and I wanted all of him and I still do, even in death.

 **Christians POV**

She looked at me with those big beautiful blue eyes, salty liquid flowing from them. She was hurting and I wanted to kill the bastard that did this to her. She didn't deserve this and in the end there was nothing I could do to stop it. I felt guilty knowing that I had brought on her fate much sooner when all I wanted to do was protect her, to prevent this. I knew better. There was a greater force at hand, there always is. All I can do is help, and ease the pain. That's what I was meant to do, right? But with her, I wanted to do more. I wanted to help her, to save her. I had to, I was compelled to. There was something in me that I couldn't control and I still can't. Not with her. "You can't stay here forever." This isn't a permanent place. It is something her mind conjured up to ease the transition, to make it bearable. I couldn't bring myself to tell her that. Ana was beautiful. The most beautiful woman I had ever seen, among humans, among angels, among any female from all the realms I had ever visited. She was just a simple girl though. She was simple in looks with brown chestnut hair, fair skin, and blue eyes. There were plenty of woman, human and angel, who possessed those same features, so what made her so special? I don't know. But her aura pulled at me. It was beautiful, which made her beautiful. It was her soul. Her soul was everything.

"Yes I can." She pushed my wing away from her and crossed both arms over her chest. "I'm not going anywhere." She was stubborn, extremely stubborn and Michael was starting to get impatient. There were other humans I am meant to help, but here I am, giving all my attention to Ana. There were other Angels that he could use instead of me, there wasn't a shortage. However, I was always his best, his favorite. He's probably watching me right now. I can see him shaking his head in disappointment. He doesn't understand the connection I have with her, and if I'm honest, I don't either.

"Ana, this place isn't good for you." I replied. I was beginning to feel like this was hopeless.

"How?" She squinted her eyes at me. "Look at how beautiful it is here." She gestured to our surrounding with her eyes. Of course it was beautiful. It was made up in her mind, a beautiful mind. "It's peaceful and I have you. I won't be alone."

That tugged at my soul. She doesn't have me. I'm an Angel, I'm not meant to be claimed by anyone or anything except Michael. And even though I'm not meant to be hers, I couldn't help the warm feeling that bloomed in my chest. How I wish things could be different. How I wished it were simple, and I could be everything she needed me to be, everything she wanted. But this could never be and she needed to know that or there would be more pain and suffering to come. "Ana, this place will not last much longer and I can't stay with you." Her eyes grew dark. She was angry. "I'm not meant to stay with you. I'm an Angel. I wish there could be another way, but there isn't. You must know that-," my words were cut off.

"It doesn't matter what you say, I am not leaving!" Ana yelled and then lowering her voice she followed her last words, saying, "I can't."

"You can't?" I was puzzled. This wasn't the first time she said she wasn't going, in fact it was her twelfth, but it's her first time saying she can't. "Why, Ana?"

She looked up at me. Her face softened and the tears began to pour. "What- What am I supposed to do without you?"

Something inside me ached and I felt this strong sense to hold her, to comfort her, to touch her, kiss her. Ana was going to be the end of me.

 **Ana's POV**

Why did he want me to leave so bad? He kept pushing me and I was beginning to think that what we shared before meant nothing. I didn't want to leave. I didn't know what was on the other side, but one thing I knew for sure was that Christian definitely wouldn't be there. And that scared me, more than anything. "What-," I couldn't stop the tears, "What am I supposed to do without you?" I shook my head and turned away from him. I felt his strong arms reach for me but I pulled away. I got up from the bench and stalked towards the trees as far away from the bridge as I could possibly get. "Just leave me alone. You don't want to be here anyways. I'm nothing more to you then an obligation." I wasn't sure if that was true, but the words just flowed from my mouth and I couldn't hold back what was on my mind. "Don't act like you care."

A blast of wind swirled around me, my hair blowing everywhere. I looked up and saw Christian sore through the air, landing in front of me, completely blocking my path. His wings were huge, circling around me, trapping me. His eyes were a cloudy gray, showing anger and his has gripping my shoulders. I suddenly wanted to take back what I said, but I didn't. Continuing to stare at me angrily, I returned it. "You think I want you to go?" He spat out. "You are dead, Ana." Ouch. I won't lie, that stung a bit. "You are not meant to stay here. If there was another way, I would tell you!"

"You're an angel!" I gritted my teeth. "There has to be something you can do!" Don't angels have powers or something?

"I can't, Ana."

"You can't or you won't?" He gripped my arms. "Let me go, Christian."

"No." His gaze was dark. "You are going to listen to me, whether you like it or not."

"I don't want to hear what you have to say. There's nothing more you can tell me that I don't already know. I'm dead and I need to move on. I've heard it a million time Christian and you're going to keep hearing the same reply from." I huffed at him. "I am not going anywhere." Not without him. I wasn't going to tell him that though. I knew we couldn't be together. Like he said, I was dead and he was an angel. But I didn't want to be alone. That was a horrible feeling, a feeling I was too familiar with, in life, but not in death. Or so I'm hoping.

"What do you think will happen if you stay here, what do you hope for?" He searched my eyes for an answer. "What is it that is making you stay?" He was. The best moments of my life that I can remember were the ones before my death. The time I met Christian in the coffee shop and when he danced with me at the banquet. The first time our hands touched was burned in my mind. The electric pulse that went through my body, his heat. I can still feel his touch when he first made love to me. I would have flashbacks and I always replayed the scene in my mind. He made me feel alive, he made me feel like me. Christian was familiar, my most recent memories were of him and even as I was pushed to my death, he was my last thought, my final memory. In that moment I was holding onto him and what we shared. Was it so wrong of me to not want to leave without him? Whatever was meant for me on the other side was unfamiliar. Christian, however, wasn't. I knew him in intimate ways and he knew me just the same. I was comfortable with him and everything else that wasn't him frightened me. If I told him would it make a difference? Probably not. Would he stay? Not likely. Did I care? Yes. Would it make me happy if he told me the opposite of what I thought? Absolutely. I just wanted to be close to him, even if I could be with him the way I wanted to be. "Ana." His voice pulled me from my rambling thoughts. "Tell me."

I don't know if it would make a difference, but I'm dead so what the hell. "You." It was barely a whisper and I had trouble getting that one, simple word out. He dropped his hands, letting them fall to his sides. I couldn't look at him.

"What did you say?" He heard me. His reaction said he did. "What did you say, Ana?"

I took a deep breath. "You." I still could look at him. I was scared to see a reaction I didn't want. What if he got angry and yelled? Or worse, what if he said nothing and just flew away? Christian did that once before. I made him angry with my words and he just left, I hadn't seen him for what felt like days. It was horrible.

But Christian surprised me. I felt his warm hand touch my face, the skin reacting to his touch in a positive way, sending chills down my spine. "Ana…"

The way he said my name made my heart sink. It fell to the pit f my stomach and I suddenly felt sick. But I was dead. Could I even feel sick? Ugh. I wish I didn't. At this point, I didn't want to feel anything. Oh great….Here comes the tears. "I-I-I know Christian. I know that this can't happen. Your actions towards me says it all." I sniffled and wiped my nose with my arm. "But this is your fault! Why couldn't you just leave me alone when I was alive? Huh? You slept with me! NO, you made love to me! And you know what?" His had fell from my face. I took a step back, his wings retreating behind him, folding in gracefully. "It was the best thing I had ever experienced." I screamed! I let all the anger and the tears out. "I liked you when I was alive, we had a connection. When I was alive, I was falling for you and in death…" I don't know why I said it, but I did and it was true. "And in death, well, I love you." It felt better. The anger was gone, replaced with an emotion I could quit figure out. "I know you can't possibly-," my words were cut off when his lips suddenly met mine.

The wings of this angel came around us, closing our bodies in, the sun peeking through. His lips were so warm and inviting. He cupped my face with both hands, one slowly slipping to the back of my head and gripping my hair. I put my hands on his bare chest, feeling every inch of his muscular pectorals and the 8 bumps forming his rock hard abs. He let out a small moan, making me moan in return. I had waited for this moment and when it finally came, I realized just how much I needed it.

 **Christians POV**

This wasn't supposed to happen, but who was I kidding? When she said she loved me, all the strength I had left was gone the moment those words left her lips. Before I realized what I was doing, my lips were already on hers. She was beautiful, tantalizing, and my body pulsed under her touch. What was happening to me? What was she doing to me? This was unheard of, an Angel and a deceased mortal. I should stop. I needed to stop. She was meant to move on, to find peace. I was supposed to let her go, I had to let her. But do I really want? Feeling her touch, her lips, was the most amazing thing I have ever felt, experienced. Her lips parted slightly, granting me entrance which I gladly took. Who was I kidding? I had to have her. I could no longer control myself around her and a part of me didn't want to. I wanted to let go. Enjoy being with her and not have this constant worry in the back of my mind. But I had to worry. If she didn't cross over, her soul would vanish, evaporate, which won't allow her to reincarnate. In this life, or the next, her soul was something to be cherished and shared.

I looked briefly into her future, her soul's future. She would always and forever be a brown haired, blue eyed beauty. She was sweet, caring. Ana helped people, it was her gift in the next life, but if she didn't cross over she would never have that chance. And it would be my fault. I couldn't let that happen.

Her soft moans pulled me back to the moment, a joyous moment. I held her tightly, not wanting this to end. She tasted so sweet and she smelt the way she did when she was human, good. I broke the kiss, resting my forehead against hers, "Ana…" I looked into her eyes.

"No Christian, please don't stop." She shut her eyes tightly, "Please, let me have this."

We shouldn't. I sighted, "Ana, we can't, I can't…"

She cut me off. "Let me have you." He lips turned into a pout and her eyes were big, blue, and pleading. How could I say no? I wanted her, just as much as she wanted me. "I know nothing could come of this, us, but I need to have you. It's as if I can't function, I can't move on, unless I have you. Just one time…" She got closer, reaching up to me on the tips of her toes. "One last time, and then I'll leave you forever."

 **Please Review. I'm going to turn this one shot into a mini-series. If you have any suggestions or if you want to see something happen, I will gladly put some of your ideas into the story! Again please review! IT helps to keep going. Thank you**!


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much for all the reviews!**

 **Ana's POV**

I stood at the foot of the bridge, where the soil turns to wood. The fog swirled around the other side, seeping over the edges. There were trees, I could make out, that peaked over the thick mist. I took one step closer, my bare foot touching the smooth lumber. If I was alive again, and if this was an ordinary bridge, with ordinary trees and ordinary fog, I would say that this was beautiful. A sight to behold, but that wasn't the case. I wasn't alive and I didn't know what was going to happen to me once I let myself cross that threshold. I took a deep breath and felt the wind flow around me. The white dress that caressed my body reacted, flowing in the same direction.

I looked behind me. Christian was standing there, his white wings spread out, making his body look small. He smiled at me weakly which I returned. His grays eyes gawked at me hard, as if he was looking deep into my soul. I didn't dare look away, I didn't have the power to. This was a torturous moment. I didn't want to leave him. I couldn't picture a world he wasn't in. I guess you could say that I grew accustomed to having him around. He was kind and gently, striking.

I closed my eyes and let our last moment invade my mind….

" _One last time and then I'll leave you forever." He kissed me hard after those words left my lips. It was full of heat and passion. Christian made my knees week, literally. They buckled under me and I began to let myself fall. His body fell with mine and he laid me down, gently in the grassy meadow. His beautiful wings blocked the sun from shining in my face which allowed me to look to get a good look at him. He was beautiful with his smoldering gray eyes that pierced my soul. Even though I was technically dead, I could feel everything. I could feel his hands caress my body. I could feel the heat between us, the static that pulsed through me when he touched me. "Don't stop, please." Yes, I begged. This was something that I needed to have. I needed to have him before I left this world. Chances are that I would probably never see him again. This is what I would be taking with me._

 _One of his hands was behind my head, holding me up. He was strong, so strong. He trailed his other hand down the side of my body, lifting the almost sheer like dress up past my hips. Not once did he break our kiss. He let his fingertips trace the outline of my silky white panties, teasing me, taunting me. I grabbed his hand in mine, forcing him to touch me there. He chuckled. It was deep, sexy and the vibration it made caused me to shiver and I began to feel the pulse in between my legs. The grass was tall, shielding us. It was as if we were caged in by the green blades. One of his fingers slipped inside me, unexpectedly, causing me to release a high pitched moan. "Ana, you feel so good," Christian said against my lips._

" _Mmmm." I reconnected our lips. I didn't want this feeling to end. The thought of it made me scared and sick. He slipped another finger inside. I gripped his shoulders and closed my eyes. Damn. This is what it feels like being with an Angel. Christian was more than that to me, though. Before he was an Angel, he was just Christian, the guy who made me feel again. The guy who made me not want to give up, who showed me that there is more to life then what I was living. Opening my eyes, I looked at Christian. I really looked at him. He was miraculous, he was everything._

" _I'm going to go in, now." He breathed heavily. I could see the need in his eyes. "Okay?"_

 _He was such a gentlemen. Usually when you have sex, you already know what is expected. You kiss, which leads to making out, then there's the fondling and so on. With Christian, it was as if he was experiencing this for the first time. He was gentle, careful. He let me know what he was going to do and asked if it was okay. His hands touched me as if it were the first time and each time he traced over me, getting to know me in that way. It was new for me, for him, for us, but it was a good new. It was refreshing and I loved it….we loved it._

But that was, now, a memory and it wasn't going change anything. He was still standing behind me with that look in his eyes, a look that I still couldn't trace. I said it a million time, I didn't want to cross that damn bridge! But I promised Christian I would. He gave me what I wanted, it was time I returned the favor. "You can't come with me?" I knew the answer, a sliver of hope in my voice, but it didn't hurt to ask.

 **Christians POV**

It hurt to hear her ask me such a question. I couldn't go with her, no matter how much I wanted to. Where she was meant to be wasn't my destiny, it wasn't meant for me. But it still hurt all the same. She was hurting, she was scared and it was slowly starting to break me. The thought of not being there with her, watching over like I had, was something I didn't want to think about. Ana was doing something to my mind, my body. I was starting to care, to feel. I had the ability to sympathize and understand, it was part of being a Guardian Angel. It let me help other mortals, but Ana was different. I was starting to feel everything for her, towards her. Ana's touch sparked something inside of me, it felt like bolts of electricity shooting through me. My skin vibrates under her touch. My mind raced back to what had taken place just a little while ago…

" _You don't have to ask, Christian." She breathed, heavily. "This is what I want." She rocked her body against mine, causing me to growl. I lifted myself up, pulling down my pants to my hips. Grabbing my erection, I slid into her ever so gently. "Mmmm…," she trailed, "Yes."_

 _I moved against her, gently pulling myself in and out. I had only done this one other time. I dint know what my body was capable of in this situation. I didn't want to go to hard and accidently hurt her. I wanted to comfort her, to protect her. I wanted to be the one to make her feel this way. Her aura was shining, it was almost blinding. She was happy. "I want you to look at me, Ana." Her eyes opened. As I continued moving in and out of her, I looked into those big blue eyes, searching for her thoughts, her feelings. She squirmed under my gaze, biting her lip. Was she biting her lip because I was making her nervous by asking her to look at me? Or because of the way I was making her feel? Maybe both? "You're so beautiful." I meant it. She knew I meant it. Her eyes began to water, a tear falling down her cheek and I wiped it away._

 _Her body grabbed hold of me and released, her moans filling the air as she fell over the edge, taking me with her._

"You know the answer to that, Ana."

She smiled, it was faint, but it was a smile none the less. "I Know."

"Christian, no matter what happens-,"

"Ana, Stop." I didn't like where this was going. Her voice was full of sadness and if I let her speak, I don't think I could brace myself for what would happen next.

 **Ana's POV**

"No." I said firmly. "Let me say this. I will-," I choked, my eyes feeling with tears, "I will never see you again. This is my only chance." I could tell he didn't approve. He didn't want me to say anything. He looked worried, almost lost, an expression I had never seen displayed upon Christians face. He was an Angel, a beautiful Angel who was always positive and so sure of himself. He was strong and not just physically. I took a deep breath. "I want to thank you, Christian. Thank you for interfering in my life. Thank you for being there, for watching over me even if I didn't know it. It was just one day, everything happened in one day." I let out a small laugh. "Meeting you at the coffee shop was no coincidence and I know that now. You were stalking me. Who knew Angels were secretly creeps?" I laughed again. "And then you danced with me and told me you could help me. I didn't believe you and I was scared. Then you came to my apartment that night and gave me something so special." I sighed looking into his eyes. "You gave me you."

"Ana-."

"You gave me everything I could have ever wanted. Even though I died that night, I still had you. You were there when I had fallen. I was brought here and there you were still bye my side. I know you have other things to do, better thing. There were other humans who needed you, I know that, but you chose me. You chose to stay with me." He didn't try to interrupt. "Thank you Christian, for caring for me, for seeing me, seeing who I was, in life and in death. You don't know how much that means to me, how much YOU mean to me. I would do anything for you." Sobbing, I continued, "If you need me to cross over then I will. For you, I will."

A single tear cascaded down my cheek. Dripping from my chin, it fell between the blades of grass. A beautiful rose, the color of royal bloom, sprouted and blossomed from the ground. I looked up at Christian and then turned my body away. I took another step forward, my body completely on the bridge. I took another step, and another, and another, and another. I was inches away from the mist. It was calling me. I could hear faint whispers. _Ana. Ana._ It was reaching out for me and then it was surrounding me, I could feel my body being pushed _._ This was it. The moment Christian seemed to hope for and the moment I was dreading. Turning only my head, I glance back at Christian who had taken a few steps closer. He looked so sad.

"I love you, Christian."

With those last words and one final step, my body was on the other side of the mist.

 **Please review, review, review! It gives me the motivation to keep going. Message me to share any thoughts or as questions**!

 **Go to my Pinterest page and add me! I have some visuals for the story! Read descriptions! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you all so much for your reviews! It really means a lot! I am so excited to be writing this story! It will get a whole lot more interesting and I hope I write it in a way that will get you thinking! Enjoy this next chapter!**

 **St. Michaels POV**

I watched her walk through. She was the hardest human to get to cross over. Christian's time and energy was consumed by this mere mortal. What was it? I couldn't understand. Christian was my second. A powerful angel and yet this girl, had him by his wings. Something was brewing inside of Christian, I could see it, I could feel it. He was heavy with emotion, something no angel should be experiencing. He was meant to watch over humans, help them move on. He wasn't supposed to feel. Angels were given the ability to possess emotions in order to sympathize, to understand mortals and help them transition. God was never worried about them feeling anything more then what was necessary, he never had to. There was never an opportunity to witness such a situation. Christian, it seemed, was going against everything we thought wasn't possible for an angel. What were we supposed to do about that? There were never any rules put into regulation for a something like this. One thing was for sure, though. I needed to have serious conversation with God. I had a bad feeling about this.

I continued to watch Christian. He was standing there with a look on his face I couldn't recognize. He flew over to the edge of the portal, picking up the royal blue rose that blossomed where she had only stood a few seconds ago. What are you doing Christian? I could sense something was going on, something was about to happen and I didn't know what. I knew everything. I knew everything that went on with all my Angels, especially Christian. He was my second in command, the one Angel I trusted to always get things done and in acceptable amount of time. Christian was the Angel I trusted above all others, the one I always went to for everything and anything that was considered important by Him. He was battling with himself internally. He lifted his wings, then dropped them, then lifted them again all in a matter of a few milliseconds. Is he really about to do what I think he is? A quick look of determination flashed across his face. He was going to do it. Please, Christian, don't do it. Don't you dare...

 **Ana's POV**

I could see nothing in front of me. It was pure fog. I could feel the weight on my body, the pressure building up behind me, wanting me to keep going. A sense a peace washed over me. It felt good, blissful. I could hear my name. Someone was calling out to me from the depths of the fog. Again, I felt the pressure forcing me to move, but I couldn't. I had a reason to stay put. What if Christian changes his mind? If I move forward he won't be able to reach me. I have to give myself the chance, give him the chance to realize he wants me, he needs me just as much as I need him. I took a step forward. What are you doing, Ana? Stop! But I couldn't help it. I was being pulled against my will. I felt like I was starting to disappear. I felt translucent, almost. The inside of my chest, my heart was fading. It was dispersing. No. No this can't be happening! "Wait," I screamed. "Just give me a second. I'm not meant to go!" I looked behind me, wanting so badly to see Christian there. But he wasn't. I could see nothing. Turning back, I was no longer able to resist. I could feel myself letting go. I was ready to. It felt nice...

Maybe I was meant to go. There was nothing left for me here. I was dead. Christian was an Angel. The thought of being together made me smile, but as quick as it appeared it disappeared. I knew there was no way we could be together. It just wasn't possible, which is why he probably was so persistent on me crossing over. Well I did it. I'm here on the other side and as much as I wanted to hate him for forcing me into this, I couldn't be mad because it actually does feel heavenly. I can feel that I'm supposed to be here. I was meant to be here. I closed my eyes and smiled, ready to face the unknown and follow the voices whom kept calling me out by name. I let me feet carry me, one foot in front of the other…

 **Christians POV**

Why am I having these thoughts? What is this constant battle that's going on between my mind and my heart? I gracefully picked up the rose, looking at its pure beauty, made from her tears. Ugh! This wasn't like me. This has never happened. It can't happen. It isn't supposed to happen. In fact, it is entirely unheard of and here I am, fighting with myself on what I should or shouldn't do. I knew that I wasn't supposed to. There could be serious consequences, ones that I wasn't sure I would be ready to face. I couldn't think about that right now, though. This place would soon disappear once she's been away from it for more than a few minutes and then she would be gone. I needed to act fast and with a sense of urgency.

I reached my hand through the mist. My hand was starting to tingle as it was on the other side. Angels weren't meant to cross through these portals. They were meant for deceased humans and deceased humans only. Who knows what could happen to an angel if we were to cross over. It was once said that an Angel would disintegrate never being able to be reborn from the light of God. We would be trapped. Grabbing a hold of Ana's, still, solid form, I pulled her back to me and caressed her cold body against mine, while letting my wings fold over her. "Christian, what are you doing?" Ana's body was trembling. I hope I didn't wait too long to grab her. Please don't let me have waited too long. "My soul was supposed to move on. Why did you pull me back?"

"I couldn't let you go. I'm sorry. I know it's what I had initially wanted, but once you were gone..." I trailed off, hoping she would understand and I wouldn't have to finish. "Please don't be upset." I constantly told here over and over that she needed to cross over and here I was going back on my own words. It was never my intent to hurt or confuse her but I could no longer ignore my yearning for her. My forehead rested against hers. I looked into her eyes, trying to see her soul. It was still there. I wasn't too late.

She smiled, returning the gaze. "I was hoping you would reach out to me. I kept fighting the urge to keep going." She sighed. "I knew you would change your mind. I just knew it." Wrapping her arms around my waist, she reach up on her toes and kissed me hard. To think, I was almost about to give her up. I never want to be without her. I was going to have to explain myself to Michael. He was going to be so disappointed, outraged even. Ana could sense my worry, because she broke he kiss and asked, "What are we going to do? What's going to happen!?"

I didn't know the answer. One thing I knew for sure, though, was that I wasn't going to be without her. I can't. "I don't know. I will figure it out." I kissed her cheek sweetly. Then I heard the sound I had been dreading.

Michaels call.

 **St. Michael POV**

I paced back and forth in front of heaven's gate. Waiting for Christian, I breathed heavily. He has gone too far. I don't even know where to start when I have this conversation with him. Where is it going to go and how will he counter me. Christian always has a reason. Let us see what it will be this time.

Christians white wings appeared before me, his human form following.

"Christian do you not understand what you have done?" I paced back and forth.

"Michael please, if you would just lis-."

"This is just, unthought-of. You prevented a mortal from passing on. Not only did you do that but you actually let her cross over and then brought her back! What were you thinking?" I yelled. I was furious. He has never ever made such a mistake. "Do you know the consequences of your actions?"

"How do we know there are consequences?" He questioned me. "You said this has never been done. How would we know?"

I stopped pacing and looked at him. He was strong and sensible, but I could see he was a little worried. As he should be. "You're right, Christian. We do not know, which is what makes it all the worse." I sighed. "If we were to have knowledge of such complications then at least we would know what to do and how to solve it, but we don't." I turned away from him. "Now we have to deal with this. You need to return her to the other side. She has already been there, we don't know if something happened to her on the other side."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, she could have changed."

"She is the same." He countered. "I can't let her go back. I will not." Christian voice was dark.

"You dare defy me?" I exclaimed. "This is unlike you, Christian."

"I'm sorry, Michael. I will always follow you. You are my leader. My saint. But with her," he looked down, "with Ana, I just can't." I was about to speak and then he continued. "There is something about her. I cannot control the emotions I was given when it comes to her. There is power. I can't explain it, Michael." He returned his gaze to me. "You have to know I would never defy you, not intentionally and not if I knew it was the right thing to do."

The thing was that I did know. I could see him fighting the urge to go against me. I could sense he was trying and hard. However, it still doesn't excuse what he did. I'm an archangel. I have to control my angels, teach them from right and wrong. I have to guide them as the messengers of God.

In that moment, I could hear Him invading my mind.

 _Michael, this is a test. This is fate, destiny._

 _What do you mean? She isn't meant to cross over?_

 _That is for you to discover. The answers you seek will present themselves to you in time. Trust Christian. He is strong. I created him for you, specifically. There is a lot you do not know about him and how he was created. He will drag you through hell, but it has to happen in order for evil to be vanquished. There is a prophecy._

 _A prophecy?_

 _Yes, Michael._

 _Is the girl a part of this prophecy?_

 _I think you know the answer to that. I will tell you this, be prepared for destruction, for war._

 _If you know what's going to happen then why not prevent it?_

 _I cannot interfere with what is meant to be. This is a lesson to be learned. In order to prevent something from happening in the future, it must happen in the past. This is how knowledge is obtained, granted._

 _What do I do about the girl, Ana?_

 _I think you know._

 _I don't. I'm afraid that I am confused._

 _Christian will do anything to be with her. I have foreseen what is going to happen which ever path you may choose and how far he is willing to go in order to keep her. You risk losing someone faithful or gain someone strong in the end. The choice is yours._

 _That doesn't sound like a hard decision to make._

 _If you choose to risk losing someone faithful, you may fall and as well as everything you built. If you choose to gain someone, it comes at a price. Destruction and Lost Angels. But only one will end with light. The other darkness. I suggest you choose wisely. And as I said before, trust Christian._

 _What about you?_

 _This isn't my battle. I will not step in or interfere unless..._

 _Unless what?_

 _Let's hope it doesn't come to that. Have faith my dear Michael and remember the prophecy:_

 _When two angels go head to head, leaving destruction in their wake, the soul of a once living human can end the battle, shedding the darkness as light prevails and evil has been defeated._

God left my mind, letting me return my attention to the Angel who could possibly be the end of me.

"Michael, I love her."

There was sincerity in his eyes. There was hope, love and fear. Something an angel has never possessed. He was in deep. But how?

What do I do? I, for once, didn't have the answer. I dismissed Christian. I needed to think. What was the right thing to do? I have never been so conflicted and what did this prophecy mean. What angels? Who possesses such hatred? These were questions I needed answered and fast.

Trust Christian. He will drag you through hell, but it has to happen in order for evil to be vanquished.

 **Thank you as always! Please review and tell me what you think! Feel free to Message me if you have any thoughts or questions! And just a reminder, I do have a Pinterest page with some visual aids, my username is: Breanna Avery! Review Review Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you all so much for your reviews! I really do appreciate how much you all love the story! Please, Enjoy this next chapter.**

 **Christians POV**

Time was starting to run out. Ana was beginning to fade, her soul, I mean. She has been here for too long. How many days? I wasn't sure. I was getting scared. What was going to become of her soul? It would no longer be able to pass on and be reborn. It would break away and disappear, but where? These were answers I desperately needed to know. Anything that involved Ana, now, involved me. I would go anywhere with her, be anything for her. There must be away we can truly be together as one. I won't rest until I find the answer.

I stared over at Ana, who was sitting in the field of flowers. The white dress she wore flowed out around her. The locks of hair that draped over her shoulders blew flawlessly in the wind. She had never looked so innocent, so beautiful. Sometimes I would come here to watch her. I never talked to her or made my presence known. I just watched her in these small moments, wondering how things could be different. What if I was mortal, too? What if our roles were reversed and she was the Angel instead of me? As a mortal what would I do? What would she do? How could I make our lives intertwine? Was it even possible to be together, in this world or any other? Looking back at Ana, I could see the sun shining on her, highlighting her facial features. She looked so pure. I would give anything to be mortal…

I wanted to be with her so bad that I felt an ache in my chest. What I was thinking was impossible, I could never be mortal unless…

Don't do that Christian! Don't even think about something so inconceivable. That alone would be an automatic sin to God. I couldn't. There was no way. Right? Then why is the thought of me entertaining the idea in my mind? Why couldn't I get these though out of my mind? She has such a strong hold on me. Why her? Why me? Why us? I have nothing but questions and not a single one of them has an answer.

I was completely lost in thought, so lost that I didn't realize Ana was now standing right in front of me. She had a worried look on her face and all my senses came to attention.

"Christian." She said to me. "I can't feel anymore."

"What do you mean?" I wrapped my wings around her like I always do, protecting her. "What do you mean you can't feel?"

"I was smelling the flowers and I reached for one. I picked it up, but I couldn't feel it. I can't feel anything." Her voice trembled. She took her hand and reach up to my face, shaking. Letting her fingers run down the side of my face, she said, "I can't feel you."

 **Anas POV**

His face was soft, I knew it by memory, but not being able to feel it was painful. Ironic, right, because I can't feel anything. I let a tear fall from my cheek. "Christian what are we going to do?" I couldn't breathe. Huh, all the irony. I felt like I couldn't breathe. "I feel like I am dying all over again." I was starting to hyperventilate. "What if we aren't meant to be, Christian?" I drop to my knees, he followed.

"Shhhh, Ana." He wrapped me in his arms. "Don't say such things. We are meant to be together, I can feel it."

"You're going to have to explain to me what you feel, because I can no longer." I sighed, wiping the tears from my eyes. "I'm starting to feel empty. There's a hole in my heart, Christian, a hole you are supposed to fill. Please fill it. Or else I can no longer live." I looked into his eyes, "I don't want to live. Not in a world without you."

"I'm trying, Ana, believe me. I am not giving this up without a fight." He tried to reassure me, but I was doubting him. "I just have to think, there must be something I am missing. I know there is a way for us to be together. Please, just wait a little longer." He put his forehead to mine. "I need you to wait just a little bit longer, baby."

He hasn't called me baby yet. I loved the sound of it. That one word and the longing, the love in his voice gave me the slightest bit of hope. I needed something to keep me grounded. Christian needed me to hold on a little bit longer, so I did. I would do anything for him and I was going to give him as much time as this body and my soul would let me. "Okay, Christian." I smiled at him sweetly.

His head slowly moved closer to my lips. Closer. Closer. Closer. Our lips met. Nothing, I felt nothing. I pulled away from him. Standing up, I turned away and ran, yelling over my shoulder, "Don't follow me!"

I ran through the trees, over the small hill, and hid myself away in a small patch of grass that was surrounded by trees. There was only one way in and it was completely closed off from everything. I could block everything out here. Everything. I loved Christian and not being able to feel his lip was something I couldn't bear. That was the final straw for me. I want to get away, to be alone. I just wanted to cry, to let out all the pain and the heartache. There was a feeling inside of me I couldn't shake. I lost the ability to feel physically, I almost wished it would have been emotionally, because then maybe it wouldn't hurt so much. I would take physical pain over emotional pain any day of the week. Emotions mess with your heart and your mind. It twists every aspect of your brain and causes you to contemplate and feel things you didn't think were possible. Emotions were a dangerous thing. It could be used against you, forcing you to do unthinkable things, in the name of love or even lust. Lust had a limit. Love, however, love was more powerful and I loved Christian. The ache I felt emotionally was too much to bare. I was going to shatter and soon.

I sat with my knees to my chest. I could see the tears fall into the blades of grass. What was going to happen to me?

 _Do not fret my dear child_.

I lifted my head. There was no one around me. "Who's there?"

 _I am not there nor am I anywhere. I am in your mind._

"I don't understand."

 _My dear, Ana. Your time will come, but not any time soon. There is still more for your soul to experience in this life. Do not give up and keep Christian near your heart._

"I don't understand? I can feel myself fading. I will not last much longer."

 _Leave it to Christian, he will find a way. Now listen to me, my child, and listen well. Remember who you are._

"Who I am?"

 _Yes, Ana, remember who you are, never let yourself forget and never forget how much Christian means to you_.

"How could I?"

There was silence.

"Hello?"

Nothing. They were gone. I was left to let my mind wander and the hole in my heart to grow bigger.

 **St. Michaels POV**

"I told you to put her back over the other side, force her if you have too." I stared at him, hard. I loved Christian, dearly, but I couldn't support this. It felt like the easier thing to do. It would solve everything, right? HIS words kept ringing in my head: Trust Christian. And I wanted to, but then I would hear His other words: He will drag you to hell. I may fall. Was he being literal? Or was he figuratively speaking? "She will eventually be gone forever. Then what?"

"I am not letting her cross over." He replied, his face just as hard as mine. "You know I can't. I won't. I love her. I am going to be with her."

"You know that isn't possible, Christian."

"I need you to make it possible."

"I don't have that kind of power."

"But He does."

Please, tell me he was joking. The muscles in his face didn't move in the slightest. He was definitely serious. "Christian. We cannot bother Him with your "love" life. This isn't a serious situation. In fact, it is simple. Let her cross over, like every other deceased mortal."

"But she isn't like everyone, else!" He yelled. I stared him down. "I'm sorry, Michael. I have a really strong connection with her. I can't turn a blind eyes with her. I can't put her through something like that. I couldn't bare it."

I sensed so much emotion going through him. Something was wrong. He was being tormented by the soul of a female, and not just any female, but a human one. I didn't think it was possible for me to be any more confused then I already was. And as of recently, I stand corrected.

"She can't feel anymore Michael. She hasn't the ability to feel one touch, to feel texture. What is going to happen next, what will become of her?" He huffed. "I need to do something and fast. I can't let her go."

"Christian, this isn't healthy. You must move past this, past her. She is a human. Her soul belongs with those who are like her. They can give her what she needs. A world she can thrive in. She can be with someone who can be with her, no complications involved."

He shook his head slowly. "No!" He yelled. Christian's voice was deep, shaking the heavens.

"THAT IS ENOUGH!" I made sure my voice rang over his. I wanted everyone in heaven to feel the seriousness in my tone. I want to feel the earth shake, the mountain growl, threatening to erupt. I wanted to feel the destruction my vice could cause. "You will not go against me! I forbid it. You will do as I say! Release the mortal to the other side. This is the last time I will tell you!"

Christian's wings spread out from behind him, his body tensed. "I WILL NOT!"

Before I could get angry and unleash my rage, I heard God, we both did.

He spoke calmly and appeared to us. "That is enough." We both bowed slowly, acknowledging our Him, our Lord. "Michael, my dear, Archangel. What are you doing?"

"You told me to make a decision and I am."

"I didn't think you would make the wrong one."

I flinched. I have never made a wrong decision. "How? How is sending the mortal where she is supposed to go wrong?"

"If you send Ana t the other side, what do you think would happen to Christian? No matter how many times you tell Christian that she needs to cross over, he will not listen. This is a delicate situation." He sighed. "The prophecy-."

He was cut of my Christian. "What prophecy, my Lord?"

God smiled at him admiringly. "There is a prophecy, Christian. When two angels go head to head, leaving destruction in their wake, the soul of a once living human can end the battle, shedding the darkness as light prevails."

"What does that mean?" He asked.

"It means, that you will be a problem." I said.

"You think that I would go against you, Michael?" He said unbelievably. "I would never. You have been my guide, taught me all that I know. I would protect you, die for you if that is what it comes to."

"Dear, Christian, you are good. So good. Remember that light will always win, no matter what happens. Ana will not be crossing over. I can tell you as much," He said.

"God, I don't understand." I chimed in. "What is so important about this mortal? Why does she cause Christian to be in distress, to go against an archangel? He is too attached. The feelings he expresses aren't those an angel should be experiencing." Sighing, I continued, "Something is not right with the way he has been handling this…situation."

God chuckled to himself. "That was my doing. I do apologize."

"What do you mean?" I was puzzled.

"Ana is Christian's soul mate."

That's impossible. "But in order for them to be soul mates, Christian would have to have been…." I looked over at Christian, who looked just as shocked as I was.

"Yes," God smiled, "Christian was once human."

 **I don't know exactly know how to portray God, this is my first time writing a story with him actually in it, so please don't judge me to harshly lol The next Chapter will be about Christian past life, before he became an angel! It will take me a few days to get this chapter out. I want it to be lengthy and emotional. Hopefully I will be able to release Chapter 6 before Christmas, but if not, I want to wish you all a MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR! Bless you and all of your families! And as always REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I hope you all had a wonderful Christmas with your family and friends! Thank you all so much for your reviews! It really means a lot and gives me motivation to keep going! I like keeping you all surprised and on your toes! Enjoy this next chapter!**

Christians POV

"Human?" I said. "Me, Human?"

"Yes, Christian." God smiled. "You were a human before I ever made you an Angel."

"Lord that is unheard of. Why?" Michael Asked, eyes still wide.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I was once human. What am I supposed to be feeling? I am confused and I wanted to know more. What was I like? Where did I live? Did I have a family? Did I have, what humans call, a mom and a dad? A house? A pet? My own Guardian Angel? There were so many questions in my mind.

"Yes, Michael. It has never been done, and Christian was my first creation, a cross breed between Angel and Human."

"But, why?" He asked.

"I saw something in Christian." God said proudly. "He was different from others. He was kind, gentle, and giving. At least in this life." He began to pace, deep in thought. "There was something that set him apart. He sacrificed his own life to save the woman he loved." God stopped, looking between Michael and I. "You know who that woman was?"

Michael said low enough to be a whisper but loud enough for us to hear, "Ana."

"Yes, my archangel." He looked at me. "Christian, Ana, was the love of your life, your wife. In this life and every other life you've had before becoming an Angel."

"I don't understand, God." Michael said. "If they are soul mates then what has happened in the past 400 years without Christian's soul being able to move on? What has happened to Ana?"

"Each life has been hard for her when it came to relationships. They never worked out. Broken hearts, and false hope. She was never complete and her soul struggled."

"Did you know that would happen?" Michael asked.

"No, I did not," God said sadly. "There aren't very many soul mates in the world. The behaviors of such beings weren't known."

"What happened to Ana?" I finally spoke. "How did I save her?"

God looked at me, his face in all seriousness,"How about I show you?"

I didn't have a chance to say anything. I didn't even have a chance to blink. I was suddenly falling from the sky. I could flap my wings, I couldn't slow down, and I was stuck. I couldn't do anything except let myself fall. The wind was blowing in my face as I tumbled downward. It felt like an eternity. I was slammed into oblivion, the darkness surrounded me. I yelled. Then it stopped, everything was quiet and I was no longer falling.

I opened my eyes.

She was beautiful. Her dress was black with red flowers stitched every few inches or so along the fabric, from top to bottom. Her sleeves were laced in the color of black. Her skin was the same, pale and flawless. Those eyes, big and blue as ever. The chestnut hair that covered her face was curled, draping over her shoulders and past her breasts, resting at her hips. She looked different, but the same. Still, she was my Ana, gorgeous.

"Christian?" She smiled, taking my hand. "Are you okay?"

"Of course."I took her hand in mine and all I wanted to do was kiss her. And I tried. It suddenly occurred to me that I wasn't in control. I could feel the softness of her hand and I can see her beauty, but I couldn't take control of this body. "To you, milady." I raised a glass that held a dark colored liquid. Wine?

"To us." She countered. Our glasses clinked. Raising the glass turn her lips, she took a sip. Her eyes wandered to the scenery in front of us. I followed her gaze. The grass was green and the sun was starting to set. We were having a picnic on a hill. It looked over a kingdom. I could see the castle and a little further out was the town. The people looked like ant from up here. The medieval era. I was in the 1600's, where kings and queens reigned. "Beautiful isn't it?" She asked.

I was looking at her. "I have never seen anything more beautiful."

She smiled, knowing I was talking about her.

"Christian?" She asked as her smile slowly faded. "Are you frightened?"

"What have I to fear?" I asked. She put her hand over her stomach. "No. I'm happy."

"What if it isn't a boy?" She was worried.

"It won't matter. I will love her all the same."

"But the people." She sighed. "They'll want a boy."

"If it is a girl, then we can always try and try again." I reassured her. "Besides a female can be queen. Mary and Elizabeth both ruled. One more successful then the other, but still."

"It was so hard for them, though." She turned away. "Look what happened to Mary. And Elizabeth. So many were against them. It would have been easier for them if they were men. These are trying times, my King."

"'Tis true." I replied. "But this kingdom, my kingdom is different."

"No Christian, you are what is different." She reached over and caressed my face. "You are so sweet, so kind and gentle. You listen to the people. You care. You give them what they need and don't even bat an eye. You are so eager to help, to provide. These people love you. If only all levels of the monarchy could be in such a way. The world would be a much better place." Her touch was heavenly. I felt the electricity from her fingers shoot through me, feeding my veins. "Darkness. That is what this world would be without someone like you in it."

"Ana, your words have touched my soul." I grabbed her hand in mine, removing it from my face. I gently brushed her knuckled against my lips. "What did I do to deserve a woman like you? You are truly a queen, my queen."

"I love you, Christian." She replied.

"And I love you, deeply." I moved closer to her, placing the wine and cheese a side. Forcing my lips to hers, she moaned softly. I leaned forward, softly laying her down on the blanket as I covered her with my body. "I can't picture a life without you."

"Neither can I, my love." Her face was flushed. "Touch me, Christian."

I put one hand on her perfect breast, kissing her as if it were my last. I massaged her body with one hand, trailing down to lift her long dress. "This may be a little difficult, love."

We both chuckled. "How about we move this picnic to your chambers?"

"I thought you would never ask." I replied, standing on my feet and pulling her up with me. "Let's leave everything here. It would only waste time if we tried to pack it."

"So impatient." She smiled. "Last one to the bridge gets to be maid for a day!" Without any warning she pushed me to the ground and took off down the hill, holding her dress up so she would trip.

"That isn't fair!" I yelled. I stood once again, dusting myself off. I sprinted after her. As I witnessed the counter between my past self and Ana's, I noticed just how much we loved each other. Every touch was tender and sweet. I still felt the electricity. It's as nothing has changed. She was still her and I was still me. We were still us and we were together, like we were supposed to be. The inner me smiled so big. After witnessing such a tender moment. I knew everything that was happening with Ana in the present was going to be okay. We were going to be together, because God made it so. He made us soul mates.

The feeling of happiness quickly faded, replaced by a feeling of dread. It was a a warning. A sign from God, telling me that my death was coming. The moment where God decided that I was worthy enough to join him in the heavens as one of his Guardian Angels.

As I ran down the hill and came to the bottom, I stopped, completely frozen at the sight that was unfolding in front of me.

Ana was standing about 20 yards away from me. There were two men covered in black, their faces hidden, standing in front of her. She didn't look scared. Her stance was confident. One of them grabbed her by the arm.

I ran to her as quick as I can. "Unhand her immediately." They glanced at one another, surprised I was there. I picked up the pace, desperately trying to reach her before anything bad happened. One took out a knife, pointing it to her stomach. "No, what is the meaning of this?!"

"Don't take another step." One of them said. I did as they said.

"Let her go, please." I pleaded. I made the decision not to bring and guards. Stupid right? "I'll give you whatever you want. Name it and it is yours."

"We don't want anything from you, your highness." They looked at Ana. "It's her."

"I have done nothing." Ana said. Her voice began to shake.

"You are Queen." They spat out. "You have obviously done more than enough. The crown was never meant for you! ''Tis meant for royalty, nobility. You are a petty farm girl, a servant." Yes, I fell in love with a farm girl. These men feel that the monarchy could fail, cease to exist because someone who isn't of royal blood is wearing the crown. "This is not how the monarchy is meant to run. What does she know? She could ruin us. To the other kingdoms we could look weak . What will they say? There could be war, an uprising for sure!"

"There has always been peace in my kingdom, whether Ana is queen or not has nothing to do with it." I replied, my tone even. "I did not marry to form an alliance, to prevent war, or to keep the wealth in the family. I married for love."

"Love will get us nothing in the future." One man snarled, grabbing Ana. He spun her around, her back against his chest, the knife at her neck.

"If you use that knife, you will regret it." I said, coldly. " I will capture you myself. I will cut off your fingers, your toes. I will remove your eyes from their sockets. I will stretch out your body until each limb is torn from your torso. I will be sure to inflict so much pain that you'll beg me to kill you and get it over with. You harm her and you will feel my wrath. You will rue the day." They tried to keep their composure but I could see the fear in their eyes.

"Christian," Ana cried, her hand covering her growing belly.

"Let her go!" I yelled. Over in the distance I could hear the guards and there horses, making their daily round of the castle grounds.

"Let's go," One guy said to the other. "Another time. We can't risk getting caught."

The other guy turned Ana away from him, pushing her out in front. "No! We came to do a job and we are going to do it."

I saw his arm draw back with determination in his eyes. The past me couldn't let Ana die nor could we let our unborn child die. I wouldn't be able to live without her. A world with out Ana is no world at all, a world where I didn't belong.

It all seemed to happen in slow motion.I lunged forward, grabbing Ana and spinning her around. I felt the sharp pain on the right side of my back. My knees suddenly felt week, the pain was excruciating. My body felt heavy and it was getting difficult to breathe.

"You stabbed the king!" Someone shouted.

Ana was now turned around facing me, holding up my week body. I felt her tears on my cheek.

"Let's get out of here, before the guards head this way." I heard their heavy foot steps slowly fade as they got further and further and further away.

"Christian." Ana said, choking on her words. "No, no, no!" I fell to the floor. Her small arms could no longer hold me up. The grass was cold. The sun was descending and the cool breeze filled the air. "You have to get up. You have to." She sat beside me, leaning over me, one hand on my chest and the other over my wound. She tried to stop the bleeding. I could feel how deep it was. There was no stopping it.

"Ana, stop. It's okay, there is nothing you ca- can do." It was getting harder to talk.

She was crying hard. I could feel the tear drops on my face. "No, Christian. You can't die. You can't leave me." I held her face in my hand. "Please, don't leave me. I cannot live without you." She sniffled a scooted closer holding her hand tightly over the opening of my skin.

"But yo-you must." I moved my hand to her stomach. "For him or her." She had thick red liquid all over her hands and when she rubbed her face blood had smeared on that flawless complexion. "I need you to be strong. You are the queen. No matter what anyone else says. You wi-will rule. Trust yourself."

"I can't do this without you." She screamed. "I can't live without you, Christian." She positioned me slightly on my side so she had better access. "I am going to save you, I have too." I winced at the pressure she applied.

"I need you to promise me something?"

"Don't you dare." She said immediately. "This isn't the end. I am not promising you anything and you are not leaving me. There is more for you, for us. You are meant for so much more." Her hands struggled to stay on my wound. The blood was oozing out quickly, covering every inch of her hand.

"Promise me, you will raise our child to be kind, honest, and to have courage. I want him to be better then me, the any other king or queen. Let him or her know that I love them." I took a deep breath, trying not to show her how much it hurts. " And Ana, promise me you will take care of yourself and love again."

"No." She said, heaving over me. "I could never love anyone. Not the way that I love you. I will find you, we will always be together, wherever we may end up." She took my hand in hers, shaking, not caring about the blood, and she kissed it softly. "Wherever you go, whatever you see, just know that I will always be there. I am part of you as you are a part of me."

I pulled her to me and kissed her. It was sweet and desperate, filled with love and passion, hope, longing, and desperation. I kissed her long and hard and then I laid her on my chest. I hummed to her. I felt my heart beating slower. The pain was starting to go away and I looked up at the sky. The stars were starting to shine and the darkness was surrounding the edges of my sight. I twisted Ana's hair in my hand and smelt it. Her natural sent calmed me. "I love you, Ana, my Queen. Remember that. Forever and Always." I took one last breath and closed my eyes, knowing I would never open them again.

I was slung out of my past life's dead body, hanging over myself and Ana. I wasn't moving on, I was just there, watching.

"Christian?" Ana said, lifting her head from his or my chest. "Christian?" She shook my lifeless body. "Christian!" She screamed. "No! You cannot go!." I felt like a prisoner, trapped. I couldn't help her or comfort her. I had to witness the love of my life being shattered into pieces over my death. "Please, Christian. You have to come back. Please come back." She was crying so hard. The words coming from her lips were hardly understandable. "Take me with you, baby, please, take me with you. Don't leave me here in this cruel world. What am I supposed to do? How am I supposed to live without you?"

She was broken.

I was falling again. Quicker this time. I closed my eyes tightly and then opened them. I was standing in front of God and Michael.

"Well?" Michael asked.

"It was terrible." I replied, still overwhelmed by what I just witnessed.

" No, Christian. It was beautiful." God smiled. "You sacrificed yourself without a second thought. You did so out of love. It was a selfless act. One that didn't go unnoticed."

"What happened to Ana?" I asked.

"There is no need to dwell Christian. You saw what you needed to see."

"I have to know." I replied.

"Dear Christian, If you ask, you will not like the answer. Leave it be."

I felt a sickening feeling in the pit of my stomach, no longer wanting to know the answers I once sought after. .

"What does this mean for Christian and Ana, now?" Michael chimed in.

"When you sent Christian to Ana, their souls, automatically recognized one another. It was inevitable for them to reunite. You, Michael, helped to speed it along by assigning him to her" God looked at him. "If you want to get technical, this is ultimately your doing."

Michael looked sheepish.

"This is why, Christian, you couldn't stay away from her and this is why she had to die. Her soul wanted to die, because in doing so she knew she would reunite with yours." I could hardly believe what I was hearing. God continued, "You possess the thoughts and feelings of a human, with the immortality and powers of an Angel. You are truly a force not to be reckoned with. You are my creation, one that I am sincerely proud of."

I smiled.

He continued,"Both, you and Ana, are special. Your souls were once one, a whole. When creating new life it was separated, dispersing into one male and one female. It is very rare. There are only a few sets of souls mates in the world. Five to be exact. They were all, including you and Ana, created by accident. Once soul mates have crossed paths, they will fight their way back to each other, do anything it takes to reunite."

"Is there anyway the souls can be made whole again?" I questioned.

"No." God answered. "They will forever be separated, passed on through different lives. The closest they can be together is when the bodies they possess are in very close proximity."

"How does this effect the souls, Lord?" Michael started to pace.

"One soul is more week then the other when they are apart." God explained. "They are strong when together and even more so when they are a whole. In their case," he gestured to me, "I am not sure which is the week."

"But a dead human and an Angel cannot be together. Their souls cannot reunite under these circumstances." Michael stated.

"This is true." God answered.

"There isn't anyway I could be mortal?" I asked, hopeful.

"I can't make you human, Christian. I can, however, remove your soul and let it pass on to another life. You will have no memory of ever being an Angel or anything you have experienced in your past life. All the knowledge you possess will be gone. And before you ask, I cannot know for certain what will happen to Ana's soul once it passes on. Nature will have to run its course, whichever path it may choose."

"Then what can I do? How can Ana and I be together in this life?" I asked. He didn't answer. He just looked at me as if he were waiting for an answer he thought I had. I started to think. What could possibly be done? There wasn't any certainty that I would reunite with Ana. Where would I find her? Would she look the same? Different? Where would I end up? Where would she? All these questions came with unknown answers. I wouldn't even remember being an Angel. These were experiences I didn't want to forget and moments that I cherished. Ana was dead. We couldn't be together in such a way.

I couldn't be mortal, but maybe she could be…

I gasped. "Can you make her an Angel?"

A smile crossed Gods face.

 **In future chapters I will show you a few more of Christian and Ana's past lives here and there, however I will keep it short! As always Review Review Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you all for your amazing reviews! I'm so happy you are all enjoying this story. I apologize for the wait of this chapter and I also apologize if it's a little short.. It was New Years so I celebrated with my family over the weekend and I also had jury duty (not fun, lol). I didn't want you all to wait too long so I decided to release the chapter. With that being said I hope you all had a wonderful New Years with your family and friends and I wish you all the best and happiness in 2018! On with the story!**

 **Ana's POV**

It was dark. I was surrounded by nothing, emptiness. My eyes didn't have the ability to adjust, so I could see nothing. I could feel nothing. It was almost as if I was nothing. It was quiet. The only sound was my heart pounding against my chest. What was happening? Where was I? I felt the anxiety start to build. I couldn't breathe. I was lost. I tried to move, but I felt like I was going know where, only in circles. I closed my eyes tightly, trying to think of the one thing, the one person who kept me grounded. Christian. The memories I cherished with him always kept me sane. Christian. Those deep gray eyes. Those strong, yet gently hands. His beautiful wings. His flawless body. The way he made me feel whenever he said my name. The feeling of his hands on me. All of it. Everything that he made me feel was something I would always cherish, fresh in my mind, my soul.

Suddenly, I could see. I caught a glimpse of something. It was blurry at first. Keep thinking of Christian, I thought to myself. And so I did. The image became clearer. I was horrified.

There he was. The man that I cared for so deeply, hanging over a fiery pit of pure hell. The flames were all around him, threatening to swallow him whole. The tips of his wings started catch the flames. I took in my surroundings and saw that I was in an unknown place. I could hear a deep voice that was unfamiliar. "She will be mine," the voice said. It was a vicious voice, menacing. I looked at Christian, desperately wanting to save him. But I couldn't move. I could speak. I didn't know what was happening or why? The will in my body wasn't strong enough, until I felt his pain. The fire began to burn his skin and his wings were deteriorating. He began to yell and that was a sound I couldn't bare. I screamed his name and everything around us froze into place.. Why was this happening? Christian looked in my direction, eyes pleading and a ray of hope gleaming…

And then he was gone.

I opened my eyes and shot my body up. I was breathing heavily.

"What the hell was that?" I said to myself. I lifted my hand to rub my face, only there was no hand there at all, only a ghost like outline of fingers and a palm. My physical form was starting to become nonexistent. Oh, no. My time was running out and it was running out very quickly.

I haven't seen Christian in, what felt like, days. I missed him. He has never been away from me for this long. It has been a while since I felt so lonely, not since I was alive, before I met Christian. "Christian, where are you?" I whispered. "I'm disappearing." A small tear fell from my cheek.

 **Christians POV**

"Are you sure that is a good idea?" Michael asked. I could hear the disapproval in his tone.

I thought it was a brilliant idea. I would be able to be with Ana forever, for eternity. We could be immortal, together. What more could an Angel who was in love with a mortal ask for?

"Michael, my archangel, this is the only way to keep Christian. I have seen what it will be like if we choose a different way." God sighed. "You must have faith."

"Lord, the prophecy." Michael reminded Him.

Oh yes. I thought. The prophecy. I still had a hard time figuring out what it meant.

"The prophecy has to run its course either way. We have no control over it. It will happen, one way or another. You must understand."

I finally spoke. "There is no way to prevent it?"

"No, Christian. The prophecy will remain true whichever you choose." He smiled thoughtfully. "Do you wish me to make Ana immortal? An Angel, like yourself? Or would you rather have her cross over?"

"This isn't the time to be selfish, Christian." Michaels voice was deep and filled with warning. "Think of what God had said. Angels lives will be lost. You may be loss or maybe even me. Someone will fall. Is that what you want to happen?"

"Of course not." I replied. "But, it will happen either way."

"Let Ana cross over." Michael exclaimed. "It is the natural order of things."

"You just want to take he easy way out. You're scared." I crossed my arms.

"This has nothing to do with fear." Michael retorted. "This is about your selfishness. Think of the other Angels who could possibly get hurt."

I knew Michael was right. God did say that this would end in war. How could I put other Angels lives on the line because of what I wanted? Why wasn't I thinking of my brothers or sisters? I was being selfish. I could let Ana move on, let her soul find another life. But that wasn't what I wanted. I wanted her by my side as an Angel. I wanted to her share my forever. Was that so wrong?

"Michael." Gods voice was stern. " I am giving him the option. It has nothing to do with being selfish. You must remember that Christian still possesses parts of his humanity. He his my creation. Unlike you, he has emotions that go beyond that of an Angels. He feels, deeply. Being selfish is a part of that. However, this is not what this is. Either way, you need to prepare yourself, you both do. There will be many trials ahead of you. Ana will be a part of that."

"How are you so sure this will happen?" I asked God.

"I don't know how it will happen, when it will happen, and I don't even know the exact why. I have only seen glimpses. You, Christian, and Ana are a part of this."

Ana? What does this have to do with her?

Michael said what I was thinking. "What does Ana have to do with this?"

"I do not know, Michael." He sighed. "But I have seen her face in these future events." God turned to look at me. "Christian, you must make a decision. I'm afraid, Ana doesn't have much time."

What? "W-what do you mean?" I asked in a shaking voice.

"Her Time is almost up." God answered. "I'm afraid to say but she will soon be nonexistent."

Ana? Nonexistent? A world without her? No. This couldn't be happening. Have I waited to long? Was my time up? Her time? "No." I whispered. I stood tall, letting my wings expand. They caressed my body, the magic rubbing off from them and creating a portal. I carried myself through and vanished from the gates of heaven.

 **Ana's POV**

"No!" I screamed. I was a ghost. You could see through my entire body. It was no longer just my hands, but every inch of me. I felt as if I was floating. I was light, like a feather. The feeling of being grounded was gone and I was about to disappear any minute. I could feel it. I could sense it. "Christian!" There wasn't another name I could call. He was the only one I wanted. The one I needed. I dreamed of Christian. He was so beautiful, so pure. I held on for him. I didn't give up because of him. There was hope inside of me. Hope that we would be together. Hope that forever would be an option for us. But right now, it was looking like the complete opposite. I had never been so scared. No, scratch that. I was terrified. What would happen to me? My soul? Christian said it would vanish, never to be reborn in another life. What did that mean? Would I just be gone? Or would I be trapped somewhere in a endless cycle, desperately trying to brake free.

I dropped to my knees and cried. Could I even cry anymore? I didn't know the answer but I could feel the emotional hurt. I felt as if I were crying. My eyes burned as if I were crying. They felt heavy and wet. For all I knew, I was crying and not just a regular cry but an ugly cry. You know the ugly cry where the snot comes out of your nose and you can't even breathe. That kind of cry.

"Oh baby." I heard a whisper. I looked up and saw a blurry Christian standing before me. His wings were retreating, relaxing against his back and his face was filled with concern. His eyes showed sadness, sorrow. I continued to cry. He knelt in front of me. I shit my eyes tightly, trying to slow my breathing. "It's going to be okay."

"Okay?" I shot open my eyes and looked at him angrily. "How is this okay? How is any of this okay? Look at me!" I yelled. Christian flinched and I regretted the sudden outburst. I didn't apologize though. I couldn't help how I felt, although I wish it would have came out in a nicer way.

"I am looking at you, love." His voice trembled. I was seeing a different side of Christian. He seemed so fragile as if anything I would say next would brake him. "I am so sorry, Ana. I am so sorry for waiting this long."

"Where have you been?" I asked. We were both still on our knees, facing each other. He looked broken and I knew I was already broken. I was falling apart and so was he. We were desperate. We wanted nothing more then to be together and it felt like the whole was against us. "I've been waiting for you. I feel like you've been gone for so long." I looked into his eyes. "Why did you take so long? Look at what I am becoming. Nothing."

"No I am not going to let that happen." He replied. "I was away for a reason. I was trying to find some answers." He exhaled. "And I did."

"You found them too late, Christian." I haven't tried to touch him. I was afraid that I would go right through his touch. But I needed to be comforted. I need to at least imagine that I could still feel him. I closed my eyes and remembered his touch. The way his warm fingers felt on my skin. The electric shock that made my nerves come alive. I reminisced. I kept all those memories close as I opened my eyes and scooted closer to Christian. I put my legs over him, straddling him. I didn't know if he could feel my ghostly body. I hoped that he could. I took in his natural sent as I held onto him tightly. Pulling back, I look at his beautiful face. "I'm fading away. I could feel as if I'm going to be gone at any second."

"Do you trust me?" He asked.

"More than anything."

"We will be together." He reassured me. "I didn't know what my purpose as an angel was other then to help mortals. But now I know that I was meant to help you. To protect you. To be with you. We met for a reason Ana. You are my soul mate."

I smiled. The first smile I have smiled in a while. Christian always had the ability to do that. To make me believe in what we have.

I suddenly felt a slight tug on my chest.

 **Christians POV**

I didn't realize how long I had been away from Ana. Time. Well, there isn't such a thing in the afterlife or in heave or in hell. Time was invented by humans. It is nonexistent to us as immortals. We don't need time when we have forever.

But I knew I was gone for a while. Ana was a shell of a person. I could see right through her. The trees, the grass. She looked so sad and I felt this sharp pain in my chest. She was on me, clinging to me. Her legs on both sides. I didn't mention that I couldn't feel her. That would only make matters worse. So, I just held her. I wrapped my arms around a body I could no longer feel and I just let her cry. "Ana. It's going to be okay." It was. I was going to make her immortal.

"Christian." Ana's voice was filled with concern and fear. I quickly jerked back to look at her face. "Christian, something is wrong."

"What?" I panicked. "What's wrong?"

"My chest." She said. "There's something pulling on my chest."

I let my eyes travel down her body and they went wide at the sight that was unraveling before me. She was disappearing. Her feet were gone and her legs were slowly starting to blend in with the scenery. No, no no. "Ana," I didn't know what to say. Everything seemed to be happening so fast, yet slow. What do I do?

"Christian." She said softly. "I guess this is it." She was so brave but her eyes betrayed her, for I could see the fear in them. "Thank you, for everything."

"No, you can't leave. Not like his, not yet."

"You have to let go."

"I cannot. I-I."

"Shhh. It's okay." She said. "Everything will be okay." She closed her eyes, bracing herself for what was to come. "Goodbye, Christian." Her eyes closed and she began to fall over..

I held onto her. This isn't how it was supposed to be. I didn't want this. I wanted her, here, with me, forever. Why did I take so long? If only I had come sooner! Ana! "God!" I yelled. I felt the ground rumble. "Do it! Change her! Please! I'm begging you!"

At first there was nothing. It was quiet. My whimpering was the only sound to be heard. I looked down at Ana's angelic face and traced over it with the pads of my thumbs, pretending to feel her. "I can't lose you." Now that I knew her, I didn't want to be without her. I didn't want to exist. She made me feel what I didn't think was even possible. My heart, now, beats for her. If she is truly gone, then I know longer want it to beat at all. I just want to be with her. If that means giving up my title as Angel and clipping my wings, then so be it. "I-I love you."

Ana's body rose up from my lap. I watched, my head following her direction. She was lifted higher, the suns rays shining on her. There was a heavy wind thick with fog that swooped down and then up, caressing her unconscious body. She was lifted up right, the fog circling around her multiple times. Ana's hair turned into a brighter brown, growing effortlessly down her back, past her waist and resting at the lower part of her hips as it curled. Her skin became more fair, flawless, porcelain like. There wasn't a single imperfection that displayed on her body. She had plump lips, blush in color, a natural rosy pink. Ana's eyes opened, blue orbs shining bright with a gleaming sparkle in them. She was the same Ana but her features were highlighted, enhanced. I had never seen a transformation before.

She was so beautiful.

She hugged her body, hunching over in the air. She screamed. I was frozen. I could hear her skin tearing. "Christian!" She shouted my name. I wanted to fly up, over to her and help, but I couldn't. I was in complete awe, witnessing such a thing was beautiful and rare. "It's almost over, baby." I whispered to myself. The place Ana conjured from her mind was fading away. The trees disappeared. The bridge was gone and the sun was no longer shining. I looked around, recognizing where we were. Heavens gates. The purity of heaven surrounded us, white clouds, radiating gold. She screamed again. I looked back to her. The skin on her back continued to tear, creating two openings. I couldn't see but I knew what was happening. Ana's head fell back, letting out one final scream as something shined through from within her. There was a blast of light and I could see the shadow of her wings appear. It was almost unbearable to look at. The magic from her wings created a sparkling mist, making her transformation all the more glorious. Her wings were small at first but grew as the light started to dim. Once the light faded and the thick fog around her, along with the sparkling mist, began to settle, I could finally see Ana.

She let her body slump in the air, looking so exhausted. There was a difference in her. She was absolutely flawless and beautiful. She was perfect. "Christian." She said softly, breathlessly. I shifted my eyes to her wings. They were big and practically out weighed her body. They seemed to almost be bigger then mine.

Ana began to descend, gracefully. Her left foot touched the ground first, then her right. Now that she was within eye level, I could see her clearly, I could see her wings clearly. They were beautiful and elegant. But….

They were black.

Angels don't have black wings.

 **Thank you all! Please review review review! Any questions or concerns please feel free to PM me! Also check out my Pinterest for pictures**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you all for your reviews! As I always say it means a lot. Enjoy this next chapter!**

 **Ana's POV**

Christians name escaped my lips in a soft whisper. I saw the look on his face. He looked curious? Scared? Worried? I wasn't sure, but I couldn't think. As soon as I felt my feet touch the ground, I lost control of my body and crashed. I let the darkness consume me.

 _Come to me, Ana. Let go. Let go of everything. Succumb to my will. Your desires._

 _What? Who are you? Where am I?_

 _We are in your mind and I am you. The real you. The true you. The you that wants to be set free. Come, Ana. Follow my voice and let me guide you to power._

 _This doesn't feel right. Go away._

 _I cannot go away, for I am you. Let everything go. Forget about Christian, and everything else._

 _Christian. I cannot forget him. I will not._

 _Oh but you must. He will only bring you down. You are reborn. You are and Angel. Use your power and rise above all. I can help you._

 _Help me? To do what?_

 _I will help you to become what others can only dream of. Have you ever wished for something and only hoped it were to be true? Well, I can make it true. You can make it true. Everything you could possibly want lies within your own grasp. All you have to do is follow my voice. Let me take you where you have never been, where one could only hope to be. It's here and it is waiting for you. Forget everything you know or thought you knew. Forget Christian._

 _What? No! Christian is everything to me! How could you ask something like that of me. It's absurd. I would never forget someone who mattered so much to me. Go away!_

 _The time will come when you will realize what is best. I will be waiting for you in the depths of your mind, your soul. You will not be able to resist the temptation for too long._

 _No! No! No! I said, Go away!_

"Ana." It was faint, but I could here Christian calling out to me. "Ana, wake up."

I opened my eyes. Christian was hovering over me and he was as handsome as ever. Those smoldering gray eyes made me warm inside and I could feel the heat rise to my cheeks.

"You're blushing." He smiled.

"Hush." I responded, feeling a little embarrassed. I lifted myself up and stood, Christian following my motion. I took a step forward and felt something soft under my feet. Stepping forward, I got caught on something and fell over, landing on my face. "Ow!"

"I think you got up a little too fast, Ana." He shook his head at me. "You need to take it slow. The wings are-."

I snapped my head to him as I was beginning to stand. He said wings right? I didn't hear incorrectly? I stood and looked behind me. There they were, huge wings coming from the blade of my back. I was in shock and in awe all at the same time. What happened was such a blur. I don't remember what went on as I took one last look at Christian before I left this world forever. I remember feeling the pain as my skin ripped open, but everything else was completely blank. They were beautiful wings and outweighed my own body for sure. How was I supposed to walk around with these things!? I'm clumsy as it is. As we just witness, I already fell once. It's more than likely going to happen again. I looked at mine and then Christians. "Um, why are they black? Why aren't they white like yours?"

He searched my eyes. "I'm not to sure, yet, but we will figure it."

"We?" I said, puzzled.

"Yes. Michael and I will figure it out."

I didn't know what who that was and at the moment I didn't care. I had wings, real wings. "You and I?" I asked. "We can be together?"

"Yes, my love." He smiled.

There has never been a moment where I have felt more happier. It's as if there has been a weight lifted off my shoulders. I had longed for the moment where Christian and I could being together. To be able to touch him, knowing that I could touch him forever. Forever being able to look into those gray eyes and see the admiration he has for me. Forever is a long time and I couldn't wait to share it with him. "I'm really happy, Christian."

"As am I, my sweet, Ana." I took a step closer to him. I could feel his energy radiating off of him. I closed my eyes and reminisced in the feeling of having our bodies so close. I didn't have to worrying about dying, or moving on, being without him, and I didn't have to worry about time. It had never been on my side, but now it didn't even exist. I touched his bare chest with my hands, running them down all eight bumps that formed his rock hard abdomen. "Mmmm." He moaned softly.

"I want you to kiss me, Christian."

He closed his eyes with a smile and grabbed my hands. "There will be plenty of time for that my love." He brought my hands to his lips and brushed them across my knuckles. A simple gesture of affection, but it got me all hot anyways. "Now, I must teach you to use your wings. This is a whole new world, a whole new life. You need to be prepared of what is to be expected."

"What do you mean what is expected?" I asked.

"You are an angel now, Ana. You will help guide mortals. Watch over them. You are apart of this, now." He could see the confusion. "Are you not happy?" He asked.

I smiled softly at him. "How could you ask that? Of course I am happy." I sighed. "It's just so unexpected. I didn't think this was even possible. I had given up all hope for you and me, for us. And now I'm actually here, standing in front of you. It feel so surreal and I'm still trying to wrap my head around it. I mean come on, Christian. Me? An angel? Aren't they supposed to be graceful, perfect? I am no where near that. I literally just tripped over my wings a little while ago and I haven't even been an Angel for more then twenty minutes." I continued to ramble. "And now, you're asking me to watch over humans and help guide them? Is that some kind of joke? Because for your information, it isn't very funny. I had a pretty shitty human existence. I made bad choices and not only did it get me into trouble but it got me killed. Hence, the situation we are in right now. How in the world am I supposed to guide someone else?" He was smiling at me and then that smile turned into a chuckle. " Why are you laughing!? I do not see anything funny about this at all!" He continued to laugh. "Christian!"

"I'm sorry." He said, trying but failing to regain his composure. "Really, I do apologize." He cleared his throat and took a deep breath. "Look, Ana, your past experience is what I feel makes you the perfect Angel to help guide mortals. You know what it's like to be alone." I gave him a pointed look. "You know what it's like to make bad choices." I crossed my arms over my chest and raised an eyebrow. "You've made some of the worst choices and had life changing consequences." If I looks could kill, he would have been dead the minute he opened his mouth. "You're the definition of being a victim."

I interrupted his little speech. "Say one more thing, Christian, and I will personally show you what it feels like to be a victim."

"What?" He shrugged. "I'm just saying, you have been through a lot." He stepped closer and ran his finger down the side of my face. "You can use that to help others. You can sympathize with them and help them in ways other Angels can't, including me." His words made me smile. "God Let you keep your humanity, Ana. You remember everything you experienced as a human. You can use that to your advantage. You can possibly save lives."

It felt nice, hearing Christian speak highly of me in such a way. Although, it didn't start off that way. I wasn't sure if this was what I wanted. Was I meant to help people? Maybe. All I knew was that I wanted to be with Christian. If taking on the role of an Angel is what I had to do in order to make that so, then was I willing to do it? Yes, no question about it. I would do anything for him. "Okay. Let's go."

"You'll do great, Ana." He lowered his head and kissed my lips softly. "You've always been an Angel, Ana. The only difference is you have wings." How did he have the ability to be so charismatic? I could feel my heart flutter against my chest as the words fell from his lips, sweet like honey. Christian took my hand in his. " I want you to close your eyes." I followed suit. " I want you to sense your wings. Feel them with your mind and picture you controlling them."

"Okay." I said. I tired to feel them. Although they were massive, they weren't heavy. I felt the weight on my back, but it was a comfortable weight. As if I were wearing a jacket or light backpack. I pictured them in my mind, moving. And as I began to picture the fluid movement, my mind drifted off. I was starting to think about flying with Christian by my side. There were endless clouds in the sky and we danced together in them. We flew higher and higher. I pictured us laughing together, chasing one another as we flew through the tiny water droplets and dry air. I pictured us having fun. He was so carefree and in that moment he looked like a child. It was so beautiful. His white wings and my black ones, intertwined with one another's as our bodies touched. Christian was so close, so warm….

"Ana." Christian said, pulling me from thoughts. "Ana open your eyes."

I did. I was flying. "Oh my-" I said, my words getting caught in my throat. Christian was below me, looking up and smiling widely. "How do I get down?" I yelled.

"Cease flapping your wings and let yourself glide down with the air." He informed me.

I executed his suggestion and landed semi gracefully next to Christian."That was-," I couldn't express the words. "Amazing."

"You're a pretty quick learner." He smiled, taking my hand. "Come."

"Where are we going?" I asked, hesitant.

"To Earth." Christian answered. "I'm going to show you how to guide."

"How are we supposed to blend in? I mean, we can't exactly hide all these feathers." I pointed to the massive wings attached to our backs.

"Humans can't see our wings."

"Oh."

"Yeah." He chuckled. "Take my hand." I out my hand in his. He pulled me close, our faces centimeters apart. "You are beautiful." I felt the heat rise to my cheeks and I knew I was starting to blush. Our wings wrapped around us. "Let the magic take you over. Relax, put your mind at ease." Suddenly his lips were on mine. He kissed me deeply, passionately. I felt all the nerves inside of me come alive like a live wire. Our kiss continued and I felt our bodies move in a quick motion. Then he pulled away.

"Mm," I moaned softly. "Why did you stop?"

"We are on Earth."

 **Michaels POV**

"What does this mean?" An angel with black wings? 'Tis unheard of. "She must be an abomination, no?" I looked over to God who seemed to be watching Ana intently. I followed his gaze, staring at Christian comfort her while he let her know what was happening.

"I'm afraid I do not have the answer, my son." God looked to be deep in thought. "There are answers we all seek, but we will only be shown what is necessary to know. Not what we want to know."

"Must you always speak in riddles?" I shook my head. "I am not fully understanding what all of this is supposed to mean. I have yet to see an Angel with black wings. Are you sure she's an Angel? Did you transform her correctly?"

"Are you really going to question my ability?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Of course not. I do apologize." I sighed. "Does she remember?"

"Does she remember who she was, you ask?"

I nodded. "Yes. Christian didn't remember."

"Because I made it so." God replied. "He was the first of my hybrid creation, half Angel and half human. I didn't know what to expect. I thought it best to keep his human memories suppressed."

"Suppressed? You mean, he still has them in his unconscious mind?"

"Yes. I didn't think it was right to fully take them away. However, he does not have access to them." God explain.

"Are you going to do the same to Ana?" I asked out of curiosity.

"No. I think we all can agree that this situation is different then Christians, might I add unique. Their souls have recognized each other. It is best not to mess with nature anymore then we already have. She will keep her memories. You never know when they will save us."

"Save us?" I looked at Him with concern. There was something he knew. "What do you know, Lord?"

"I'm not sure." He looked puzzled himself. "Just because I am God, doesn't mean I know everything that will happen. Remember, I can am not a fortune teller. I have more knowledge then most, more then I would like to have sometimes. As of now, you know as much as I do. Well," he chuckled deeply. " I may know a little more."

I shook my head, annoyingly, but could help the small smile that formed. "What are you going to do about Ana and her wings?"

"What am I going to do, you ask?" God stared at Ana and smiled. "She is my child. She is, now, and will remain an Angel. Yes, she is different. And yes, this could have a deeper meaning then you or I could comprehend." God looked to me. "However, she is one of us, one of you, now. You will show her kindness."

"Yes, certainly." I replied. "What about the others? They will not understand."

"You must simply explain." He continued to look at Ana, curiously. "There is only one person who may know a little more of about this then I. It may be time to get reacquainted with a not so loyal friend from the past."

"Who, my Lord?" I asked, hoping t would get us closer to understanding the situation that is Ana.

"Satan."

 **What does Satan know? Will he have answers in regards to Ana's wings? And what will happen while our favorite Angels are on Earth?**

 **Please review! The next chapter will take a little longer to come out. I am moving, so you know how that goes! Takes up a lot of time!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you all so much for the reviews! Sorry it took so long for this chapter! I have been so busy with the move and work and all the stuff in between**! **Enjoy this next chapter!**

 **Ana's POV**

I couldn't help the smile on my face. It had been, what seemed like forever, since I had seen another human face. The streets were filled with faces, beautiful, human faces. I never really knew how isolated I had been. Christian was always around and he was all I needed. But being here with people, it felt right, natural. As Christian and I walked down the street, I glanced to my right and came to a halt. There I was. Someone I hardly even recognized. My hair was three times longer, my face seemed more pale, my eyes more blue. And who could miss the wings?

"Ana?"

Christians soft voice pulled me from my thoughts. "Hmm?"

He took my hand softly. "Let's go."

I let him guide me until I followed his steps beside him. "So?" It was time to think positive. The past is the past and Christian is my future. What else could I possibly ask for. I looked up at him and smiled.. "Where exactly are we going? And what are we doing?"

He glanced down and smiled wickedly. "We are going to search for a human."

"A human?" I asked questioned.

"Yes." He kisses my forehead. "It's time we get you some training on becoming a guardian angel."

"Right. So where do we start?" I turned to look out in front of us and found people staring. I looked to my right and to my left, only to find eyes on us everywhere I turned. "Umm, Christian?"

"Yes?" He grinned.

"Why is everyone looking at us?" I suddenly felt uncomfortable.

"You're an angel, Ana."

"Yeah, but they don't know that."

"Of course they don't. But you don't exactly look like the average human."

"Well what exactly do I look like then?" We continued to walk and I tried to ignore the sudden looks.

"You look beautiful." He smiled. "And you look even better with me standing next you."

"What a cocky thing to say." I laughed.

His chuckled was deep, sexy. "But in all seriousness Ana, because we are angels we are created in a way that makes us appear to be perfect. And as humans, our appearance can only change so much. In this case, it is only our wings that can be altered. Our physical features cannot be changed."

"Okay. So are they going to continue to stare or- " The words trailed off as I witnessed a woman tripping into the street. Her heels were a little too high and her ankle had given out as she stepped from the curb. Suddenly, a a car came around the corner, the woman still on the ground. She was going to get hit and before I could do anything to stop it, the car ran over her body and it went limp. There was a faint scream and the sound of the car screeching on the road. And then everything went silent. I could feel my heart pounding. I shut my eyes tightly and put my hands to my ears, shaking. No, no! I was supposed to save her. "No!"

"Ana!" Christian yelled and I opened my eyes. "What's wrong." I grabbed onto him and looked out over to the where the woman had been. She was still there, alive. "You're shaking."

"That woman-," I said. I didn't have time to explain. I left Christians grasp and headed over to the woman. She looked back and forth to make sure there wasn't any cars coming and stepped out into the street. Just like what I had previously saw, she fell, landing on the ground. I ran. I knew it was only a matter of time before the car would be coming full speed around the corner.

"Ana!" I heard Christian yell.

I ignored him and kept going, running full speed. "Get up!" I yelled to the woman. I could hear the car. I felt power course through my body. The woman lifted her body, slightly. I had to get there fast or else she wouldn't make it. "Get out of the street!" I am pretty sure I looked crazy to everyone else, but they didn't know what was about to happen. But it was something that I intended on stopping. As the car ripped around the corner, I dolphin dived over the woman and rolled with her out of the way. We payed there in the middle of the street.

"Anastasia!" Christian yelled.

"Is it really necessary to use my full name?" I rolled my eyes. He reached it his hand to me and I grabbed it, pulling myself up. We turned to look at the woman who was on the ground, eyes wide, obviously in shock.

"Ma'am, are you okay." She shook her head slowly and Christian reached down pulling her up as well. "Looks like you have a guardian angel." He smiled at me and winked.

The woman was blonde. An older woman but she was still very beautiful. "Thank y-you, so much."

"Don't mention it. Re-," my words cut off as she gripped me into a hug. "Really." I smiled.

Christian gently pulled her from me once we realized she wasn't going to let go. "We need to get going."

"Oh, alright. Thank you again." She said sweetly and turned away, walking in the direction she had once sought before almost getting hit by a car.

Christian took my hand in his and we continued our walk as before. He didn't say a word. We walked in complete silence and the thoughts in my head were running wild and I could hardly take it anymore. "Aren't you going to say anything?"

"About what Ana?"

"About what just happened."

"There's nothing to say." He shrugged. "You saved someone. That's amazing." He stopped and smiled, kissing my cheek softly. "You're already becoming an amazing guardian. We don't technically saves lives the way you did but still, it was amazing to see."

I looked out into the street, watching the cars pass and the people walking, shopping, eating, socializing, doing humanly things. It was such a fresh a breath air and although I could no longer be apart of that world, it was equally as nice to see other people enjoy it. It was nice to see other people happy. I would never be human again and it was time I accepted that, fully accepted it. There was another world that I needed to experience. I looked up at the angel I've come to know, to learn from, to trust, to love. A world I needed to learn from, right next to Christian.

I stopped in my tracks and turn to him. "Ana, what are you-," I pulled him down to me and kissed him passionately. It was intense, something I haven't felt in while from him. We've been so caught up in trying get me used to being the new me that we haven't had an opportunity to be with one another as this "new me". I've missed him, so much. It tangled my hand in his hair and gripped his shirt in the other. Our tongues danced together, perfectly in sync with one another. The electricity jolted through me, much stronger then when I was human. This was magnified. I felt everything.

We finally stopped to breathe. "That was-" I said. "Amazing."

His forehead rested against mine. "Mmm, it was more then that."

There was a sudden commotion coming from across the street. Turning our heads, we saw a crowd coming from big gray double doors. Cameras flashed and there were reporters everywhere. They all walked down the stairs together, matching in stride. I could hear people asking questions like "Did you do it?" And "What's it like having lost everything?"

"We need to go." Christian said, pulling me in the opposite direction.

"Why? What's going-," I turned back to look at the crowd which began to disperse slowly. And that's when I saw him. Jack. The man who showed me what love was or so I thought. The only man I had ever known in that way. The man who once took care of me and the man who took my life.

"Ana, we need to go." He growled. "I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking. I never should have brought you here."

I felt so many emotions all at once. I felt sadness, anger, resentment, hatred, but above all I was angry. I saw flashes of red and I could feel my heart begin to falter. It was overwhelming and I couldn't hold it in. All the memories can flooding back. I kept them in my unconscious mind for a reason, but were they really there all along? Or was it mere hope? Hope that I could shake my past and start over. Hope that Christian could make all the pain go away. Hope that I was strong enough to beat this hold my past life had over me. Was it possible to completely forget? Would I ever forget? Or would I be the same old Ana, trapped in the body of an immortal with the memories of a haunting past, a human past? Who am I? Who am I meant to be? I didn't know and at this moment, right here in the now, I didn't really care. I was angry, Extremely angry and seeing him triggered something in me that I was afraid I wouldn't be able to come back from.

I ignored Christian and tore my arm away from his grasp. I didn't care that we were on earth. I didn't care about the humans seeing me and I didn't care about the consequences of my actions. All I knew was I wanted him to suffer, greatly. I let my wings lift me in the air and I flew across the street, right through crowd pushing the people with cameras out of the way.

"Ana! Don't!" Christian yelled.

I ignored him and continued to go after the man that took everything from me. Humans gasped, some screamed and others ran. I gripped Jack by the collar of his white dress shirt and flew upwards, bringing him high above the ground, past the height of a few buildings, then higher up and over the clouds, out of sight. He screamed and begged to let him go. "Please let me go!" He yelled. His hands gripped my arms.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes! Let me go!"

I laughed. "If you insist." I dropped him. He screamed bloody murder and I couldn't help the smile hat plastered on my face.

"Ana." Christian flew up behind me. "Ana, don't let him fall."

"He's already falling."

"Catch him."

"Why?" I shrugged.

"Don't be like him." I rolled my eyes. I let him drop 50 feet or so. "Ana. Do the right thing." I've always tried to do the right thing and look where it got me. "Ana." He said sternly.

"Fine." I flew down and let the wind guide my wings. As I grew closer, his screams grew louder, more and more panicked. I grabbed him by the arm and brought him further into the skies. I maneuvered him into a position where he was now looking me right in the eyes. "Do you remember me?"

He looked puzzled. However, it was only for a moment and then fear quickly replaced it. "This isn't real. You aren't real! You're dead! I accidentally killed you!"

"Oh, I am very real Jack." I hissed. "You took everything from me and it wasn't an accident!" I threw him and let him fall, catching him by his shirt after a minutes or so.

"No please! Stop! I'll do anything!"

"Did you stop when I said please?" I swung my fist into the side of his face. I could hear the cracking of his cheek bone. "Did you stop when I begged?!" I punched him again, holding him upright. "Did you stop when you saw the life leave my eyes?" I continued to punch him. I let out all my anger, all of my pent up hatred for this man. "Look at me!" I yelled. "How could you kill someone who did nothing but love you! Nothing but be there for you! How could you do that to me?" I took one final blow to his face, busting open his lip. "I said look at me!"

He did. "I-I'm sorry." I stared at him, long and hard. I could feel the tears start to burn my eyes. My throat began to hurt from holding them in. He choked on his words as the blood splattered out of his mouth. "I am truly sorry, for everything. I never meant for this to happen."

"Ana!" Christian yelled. "That is enough!"

I looked back at him and there was worry in his eyes. I looked back at Jack. "It wasn't enough for him." I pointed out. "It wasn't enough until he killed me. I'm only planning to return the favor." Jack eyes grew wide with fear as he pleadingly shook his head.

Christian flew closer to me and put his hand on mine. "You are better then this."

"I'm not so sure." I replied, not taking my eyes from Jack. He was in bad shape. There was blood all over his face and it dripped down his shirt. I reveled in it. I knew what I was feeling wasn't right. It wasn't me, but, but it just get so good to finally take control.

"Ana, look at me." Christian said softly. "Don't do this, please."

"I'm sorry, Christian." I said. "I am really sorry."

"It's okay, Ana." Christian said with sincerity in his voice.

I looked at Jack, who began to weep. There were a few tears that escape, falling from his cheek and down to wherever gravity decided to take it. He deserved this. He deserved everything he was going to get. I leaned forward and whispered in his ear. "Go to hell." I dropped him, letting him fall to his death.

 **Michaels POV**

It had been a while since I've been in hell. It was dark, hot and it smelled of fear and death. There was a feeling of dread that I couldn't shake, but that was what being in hell did to you. I looked behind me, listening to the creaking sound the door made as it closed shut. Turning to look out in front of me, I looked towards hell's sky. It was a dark gray, cloudy with a hint of red. There were mountains in flames far out where it blended with the dark "sky". In the center of it all was a castle, made of lava rock, blacker then night, except the thick red acid like liquid which seeped along the cracks. Such a place would terrify anyone.

Unfolding my wings, I let them lift me slightly into the air. I flew steadily over the bridge, heading towards Satan's home. Thunder rumbled in the back ground and streak of red light flashed behind the ancient building. I looked down over the bridge and saw the souls that begged to be released. The shrieking sounds they made and the cries for help were almost unbearable. However, those souls were here for a reason, a good one. I continued to fly over the deep mote that held death. Finally reaching the entrance, the doors opened for me, making a creaking sound.

"Michael." A deep voice rang. "To what do I owe the pleasure, dear brother."

"God, requests your presence." I said sternly.

Satan stepped from the shadows, appearing between two big pillars. Stairs wrapped around on each side, disappearing above the throne room. "Ah. Of course he does." He laughed sonically.

"This is not a social call."

"Is it ever?" He bantered. "What is this all about?"

"I will let God inform you on the matter at hand."

"Come on, Michael, I'm going to need some information. Intrigue my interest why don't you."

I stared pointedly at him. This was a serious situation and he always took everything so lightly unless it game to death and capture of his souls. He wasn't to be trusted, however he was knowledgeable when it came to the darkness, to evil. Unless I have him some vital information, he wouldn't agree to come. And as much as I hate, and I mean really hate, to say it, we needed him. God needed him. He needed answers and he needed them rather quickly. "It involves an Angel, a new angel."

"And?" He tolled his eyes. "What do I care about this Angel? This is of no interest to me. Do not waste my time with your Guardian Angel nonsense, brother. I have no time for such nonsense. You and all your precious little angels disgust me." He turned and began to walk away.

"She's a guardian angel with dark wings."

He froze. "Dark wings?"

"Black," I said. "They're black wings."

It wasn't intended for me to hear, but I heard it nonetheless. "Impossible." His eyes went back and forth, clearly trying to rack his brain for a reason.

Satan didn't turn back to face me and I didn't wait for him to. "Like, I said. God wishes a word with you. Be there, brother." I turned and flew from hell, greatly appreciating the place I call home.

 **Ana's POV**

 _Anastasia. Anastasia. Anastasiaaaa…._

Who's there?

 _It felt good, didn't it? Killing Jack was pleasing._

What do you want?

 _I want you to let go. Give into the feeling that you felt by ending the life of the man who took yours. Don't fight it anymore. You were meant to become something more. Something great. Give in, Anastasia, give in._

No. I will not. What I did was wrong.

 _What you did was necessary. The darkness will rise._

What darkness?

 _The darkness that is within you. It is waiting to come out, to be set free. Let yourself be who you were meant to be. Who you truly are._

No! I'm good. Christians says I'm good.

 _He is lying!_

What would you know!

 _I am you, a part of you._

No. You aren't me. Leave me alone!

 _I will not. I am always with you. Deep in your unconscious mind. You are never alone. I will be waiting and you will succumb to the power that is deep within you mind, and hidden within your soul._

"Ana." I felt my shoulder being shaken. "Come on."

"Christian?" I said. "What's going on?"

"Our presence is requested by God.."

"what for?"

"For a meeting." He froze. "With Satan."

Oh hell.

 **Please review review review!:)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here is the next chapter. Thank you all so much for reading!**

 **Christians POV**

"As you all know," God gestured to Michael, Ana, me and Satan, "I have gathered you all here , because of Ana's unique situation. However, new information has been brought to my attention concerning her."

I didn't want to get Ana into any trouble, but ending a humans life was not apart of the Guardian Angel conduct. This information had to be given to God in order to help her. There was something wrong with Ana the moment she transformed. There had never been an Angel with wings like hers. Ana was good. She had good in her. She was meant to be good. She had saved a life and in that same day, within moments, she had easily taken one, but I know who she is and this darkness didn't come naturally. It was put there.

"What has happened, now?" Michael said, looking at Ana.

I looked at Satan, who was quiet and has yet to say anything. Which was very unlike him. Instead I found him staring at Ana intently. His eyes traveled up and down her figure, then over the curves of her wings. I could feel Ana shift uncomfortably next to me. I wrapped my wing around her, to shield her from the devil. Satan cleared his throat and returned his attention to God.

"Ana has taken a life." God said.

"That is not possible. She is an Angel, created by you. She's pure. Angels do not kill, white winged or not."

"You are right. Which is why this is a delicate situation. I must say that I am discombobulated. There has never been a circumstance like this and it's unfortunate that we aren't able to come up with any solutions or answers."

Satan finally spoke. "Since this Angel has yet to defend herself, then I assume your words ring true." He walked towards Ana and I stepped forward, guarding her. He turned to look at God. "She belongs to me."

"She will never belong to you." I raised my voice but was sure to keep it deep.

"She has betrayed the oath of being a guardian and has taken a life." He pointed to her. "Which makes her belong to me. It is written."

"You will not have her. I will not let you." I repeated, gritting my teeth. Ana had done wrong, but she was still my Ana. She was still the woman, the angel that I love and nothing was going to take her away from. I've been waiting for her for what has seemed like a thousand years. There was no way I was going to give her up so easily. "Go back to hell."

"Oh." Satan laughed. "I plan to. But-," he smiled evilly,"not without her. This doesn't involve you Angel. I am the ruler of death! One way or another, I will have her. Nothing can stop the What is right by law. You of all beings should know, God."

Ana gripped my arm tightly and a tear fell from her cheek. I wanted nothing more then to protect her, to tell her that everything would be okay and that she was safe. But, I didn't want to lie to her either. I knew that Satan held truth, but I wasn't going to give Ana up without a fight of some kind. Hopefully it doesn't have to come to that.

"I'm sorry, Satan." God replies. "You cannot have her."

"You cannot go against this!" Satan exclaimed. He was starting to get frustrated and I could sense the anger that radiates from his skin. "As I had previously stated, it is written. You must had her over to me. She isn't pure anymore. There is a darkness in her, God." Darkness? I questioned to myself. "This cannot be ignored."

"Satan, What is this darkness you see? What possible reason could her wings be black? What has caused her to take a human life? These are answers I seek and I shall have them."

"You expect me to help you, when you go against, the old law? A law that you put into place!"

"That is enough!" God yelled. Ana and I both shuttered under the authority in his voice and out of the corner of my eyes, Satan did as well. "This is not a debate. I have my reason for not handing her over to you and you will respect them. You may be your own leader and run your own world, but I still triumph over you."

"I will not share with you what I know." He said calmly. "You will soon find out on your own and I will be in the shadows mocking you for your idiocy." Satan stocked towards Ana and Reached for her arm. I stepped in front to protect her. He looked at me. I stared hard, angrily. I wasn't going to let him harm her. Satan turned to God, who waved his hand toward me, signaling me to step aside. I did as I was told even though I wanted to disobey. I moved aside and let Satan touch Ana. To my surprise he was gentle as he grabbed her arm. His eyes shut tightly and then opened within a few seconds. Menacingly, he continued, "I will tell you this. It is your fault." The devil was looking at me. "And yours," He turned to God. "You are the cause of your own undoing."

And with those last words, flames consumed him as he vanished, leaving behind a trail of smoke.

He knows something.

 **Ana's POV**

"Please don't let him take me!" I cried out, holding on to God. As soon as Satan vanished, I ran into Gods arms and pleaded with him. The gasp that escaped Michaels lips told me that embracing Him in such away wasn't the thing to do, but I didn't care. I needed assurance and he felt the same, for he returned my embrace and patted my back tenderly. "I didn't mean too."

"I know, Ana." God whispered.

I didn't know what came over me back on Earth. I remember being happy and then angry. I saw Jacks face and anger flooded through every vein in my body. It was as if I was no longer in control. It wasn't me. Right? It couldn't have been. I never had a mean bone in my body as a human. I was nice, too nice. As an Angel that wouldn't change. God gave me wings, not a new personality. I could feel something inside me taking over, but what? What could I possibly have done to have darkness in me? Did someone or something put it there? I needed answers just as much as everyone else did. I didn't want to be the Angel that killed someone. I don't want to be anything other then someone worthy of God, someone worthy of Christian.

"We will not let him take you, my dear." He gently rubbed my back, the the tops of my wings and instantly I relaxed. "There is an answer somewhere, and we will find, whether Satan helps or not."

"Lord, can we trust him?" Michael chimed in.

"Of course not." He replied. I stepped out of his embrace and turned to seek the comfort of Christian, my love. "There's no telling what he saw. It is unfortunate to say, but it wasn't good. It was something that had to do with the darkness, with evil." I shuttered at his words and gripped onto Christian even tighter. "Otherwise, I would have seen it."

I held in the tears, I desperately wanted to set free. My throat began to burn and I could feel my heart pounding. Evil. He said evil, darkness. That wasn't me. It couldn't be me. I looked up to Christian who looked to me. His eyes were filled with worry. I could see right through him. He didn't doubt what God had said and I must admit that hurt a little.

"It has been quite a day." God said. "I dismiss you. Please, Ana, try not to worry so much. It isn't good for you, for any of us."

Christian grabbed hold of me as I tucked my wings firmly behind me. "Come, Ana." Holding onto him, I let him lift us in the air. "Where do you want to go?" Christians strong arm wrapped around me and my wings protectively.

"Somewhere peaceful." I replied, nuzzling my face into his side. "I just want to forget."

"Forget?"

"Yes." I sighed. "I killed someone. I ended a human life, even though he deserved it. It was still wrong. I feel some massive guilt, but when I think about him I get so upset and that guilt goes away. That feels worse. And on top of that, I was just told I could possibly be evil and there is darkness inside. Oh, and let's not forget that Satan says I belong to him and he wants me in hell. There is only so much I can take. I feel like I am going to explode with all the emotion that is building up inside of me."

Christian gently landed in a field of grass. I looked around and saw nothing. There wasn't a city in sight. There weren't any trees or houses, there weren't any animals or birds. It was a plain field of grass, with nothing but the stars twinkling in the dark sky. I didn't know where we were. I wasn't sure if we were somewhere on earth or in heave and he created a scenery he knew I thought would resemble the feeling of peace. "Ana, I know you're going through a lot." He said in a patch of grass and gestured me to follow suit in the Are next to him. ""It can't be easy, but you are strong."

I took a step forward and sat down. "I'm not so sure, Christian."

Turning to me, he caresses my face softly. "Ana, you are and I promise that I won't let anything bad happen to you." He leaned in and kissed my lips softly. "You are not evil and I will not let Satan have you, neither will God."

"What am I going to do?" I looked into his eyes, pleadingly.

"What are WE going to do?" He sighed. "I don't know, but we will figure it out. God always has a plan."

"Right." I payed back in the grass and looked up at the night sky. The stars shined bright and their beauty brought on a whole new meaning of peace. I took a deep breath and closed my eye, trying to ease my mind.

"You're so beautiful." Christian whispered.

Smiling, I opened my eyes and saw him staring at me intently. "How long have you been doing that?" I chuckled.

"Doing what?"

"Staring."

"Only for a little bit."

I reached up and brushed my fingers against his face, trailing them to his ear then into his hair. I pulled him down to me and kissed him. His lips were soft, yet strong. I wanted to to forget everything that had happened. I wanted to forget Jack, Satan, darkness, and evil. I just wanted to be with Christian. That was all I ever wanted. Immortality with my Guardian Angel. He returned the kiss, a soft growl escaped his lips.

Becoming an Angel was something that I never thought would happen. Having wings, not being able to die, magical gifts, those were things no one would ever think they would be able to possess. I was different. I wasn't the same Ana. God took away the physical parts of being human, he gave me immortality with someone I loved. How often does that happen? He gave Christian and I, both, another gift that no other Guardian Angel had. He let us keep the part of our humanity that gave us the ability to feel. All of our emotions were there, happiness, sadness, anger, hatred, frustration, excitement, fear. It was a gift, a gift that set us apart from the others. Of course all Guardians had emotions, but ours ran deep, so deep that it could also be dangerous, like a curse.

Christians soft moans pulled me from my thoughts and I deepened the kiss, giving myself chills. I maneuvered him on top of me and ran my hands up and down his back and around the tops of his wings. He was firm, soft and his wings the towered behind him made him look all the more glorious. He was perfect. Christians body rested in between my legs, his hand reached down to my ankle, letting his index finger trace upwards. I moaned softly, reveling in the feeling of his skin in mine. As his finger went higher, he took my simple white dress with it, until my legs were bare. Now, he was beginning to tease me.

"Touch me."

"Touch you where?" He asked breathlessly. I took his hand and ran it down the tops of my breasts, down my stomach and stopping at the warm, wet spot between my legs. "Oh." He growled. "There."

"Mmmm….," I said. "Yes. Right there." He cupped me, letting a finger slide in. "Ohhhhh." His lips covered mine, silencing me. I moved in and out of me as I rocked against him. As he repeated the process, I finally decided that I needed more of him. I needed all of him, every last inch. "Christian, put it inside of me. Please." He removed his finger and kissed my neck. Then he kissed me all the way down to my naval. I bit my lip as he got closer to he area between my legs. I could feel his warm breath. He kissed me there and the licked in between my folds, causing me to arch my back. I had never felt so good. As soon as he started, he stopped. Lifting his body, he grabbed his shaft and shoved himself inside me. "Yes!"

Our bodies intertwined with one another, for what felt like an eternity. We were complete. We were whole. We were one. Christian and I were inseparable. I couldn't explain it, but I could feel as if we had been here before. Déjà vu? I gave myself to him that night in ways I didn't think were possible. I was exposed, more so then usual and I let him see me. I had never been loved like this. The way he caressed my body and how gentle he was, I had never experienced before. He continued to please my body. Every stroke, every kiss, every second of every minute was pure bliss.

I had forgotten everything else that had happened that day.

 **Satan's POV**

"You're greatness?" I rolled my eyes as one of my devils called for me. "There is a lost soul. Claims he doesn't belong here."

"I don't care." I retorted.

"But sir, he refuses to step foot into the mote with the other souls."

"I have more important things to worry about then a soul who can come to terms with the sins he consciously committed on Earth." This Angel, Ana, was my number one priority. I need to get her away from the heavens, away from God. "Go!"

I have foreseen catastrophic events. It was a beautiful sight. My brother, Michael had finally fallen. Gods sweetest Creation, Christian has been destroyed. Fire burned through heavens gates, a war that was so destructive it caused Earth to become a battle ground. There were wild fires, erupted volcanoes, tsunamis tornadoes, and hurricanes. I would have been He new ruler, the new God. Everyone would bow down to me. I get to make the rules. I get to be the one to banish others. I couldn't picture a better world.

When I touched Ana, I got a glimpse of what was inside her and how it came to be that way. The ones to blame have no idea what they had done. And I wasn't going to be He one to tell them. The last thing I need is for God and is little minions to ruin my damn plans.

However, this was going to take some time. Although I could sense darkness and see it in Ana, there was still a lot of light. She was still good, a little too good. It was going to be difficult to seduce her, to corrupt her. I needed to come up with a plan a dark plan. The more I wait, and the more she stays with them the goodness will eventually over shadow the light as if it was nonexistent and I would have to try that much harder her to turn her to the dark side.

I would have to strike soon. She is vulnerable. Today, she had killed a human. She had taken a life. The evil inside of her is surfacing. The next 72 hours will be crucial if I am to shade her. If I am successful she will have the choice to choose good or evil and she will be choosing evil.

My thoughts were interrupted by a voice ringing through the halls. "I will not! I am not meant to be here! This is all wrong! This her fault! Ana!"

"Ana?" I question in a whisper. I stocked through the door and came to a stop. "What do you know of, Ana?" I asked angrily. My presence made him shrink and I reveled in the reaction. I was to be feared. "Speak, now or I will sentence your soul to be relived in torture. You will wish to God that you could end the cycle and you'll have to forever be faced with the truth. The truth of the fact that he will never answer you, never hear you because you deserve to be here."

His ghostly body seemed to faded out then in. He was frightened. "She was the one who did this to me. She killed me."

This is the man she killed. Jack. An Angel didn't have the ability to kill, or so we all thought, but Ana was different. If it were possible for any other Angel, there would have be a extremely good reason for an Angel to take a life. He did belong here. Jack was a fountain of sins. I could smell it from where I was standing.

I could easily torture his soul, but what if….

"I will not torture your soul." He let out a sigh of relief. "You will be one of my devils. My right hand. You will obey me. You will not commit treason of any kind. You will be loyal and you will help me destroy the Angels. You will help me destroy heaven. We need Ana on our side."

"Ana?" Jack growled. "I will kill her! Again!"

"You will do no such thing!" I exclaimed, letting my voice ring through the halls and all of hell. He jumped in reaction. "I need Ana! She is the key!"

"What will you do with her after you get your victory." He asked, voice shaking.

"I will have her." I smiled menacingly.

"Have her?"

"Yes! You imbecile!" I yelled.

No wonder Ana killed him. Jack was an idiot. I wanted him as my right hand. I wanted him in this battle with me. I feel I will be a weakness for Ana. Jack will cause the evil in her to rise from deep within. He will trigger what's inside and when he does I will be there, waiting to seduce and bring out her darkness permanently.

"For, Ana, will be my queen."

 **Thank you for reading! As always please review! I would love to hear your thoughts and what you think will happen!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you all for the reviews! I love you guys so much! Sorry it took me a while to get this chapter out. I couldn't find the time to write. I had been so busy this week. Enjoy this next chapter!**

 **Ana's POV**

His breath was hot. His skin was even hotter. The words that spilled from his lips were poisonous. My body shook with fear as he whispered my name in his ear. "Ana." I could feel the wetness from his mouth. I gulped hard. "Ana. I want you to stay with me. I can give you more. I can give you everything you've ever wanted. Power."

"No. I don't want that." I said.

"Everyone wants power. Think about it. You could control everything and everyone. They would all bow down before you, recognizing you for the immortal queen you are." I felt his hands caress my wings "They are truly, extraordinary. I've never seen anything like them in all the years I have ruled the underworld."

"Don't touch me." I spread my wings and lifted myself in the air, flying over to what I thought was the other end of pure darkness. Turning, I faced Satan.

"Oh, Ana. You want to be touched by me. You are an evil being. You will soon crave me. You'll want me, you'll want this." He levitated over to me, his face inches from mine. I flinched in response."you cannot escape it, my queen."

"I will never be your queen!" I spat.

I reached to push him away, but his hand caught my wrist. I could feel my skin, burning underneath his touch. The pain was excruciating. I held in the scream that threatened to escape my throat. I didn't want to give him the satisfaction of the pain he was inflicting. "Oh, but you will," he hissed. "Once Christian is out of the way, it will be easier to," he paused, searching for the right words, " to make you mine."

Christian was everything to me. He was my guardian angel. He was the other part to my soul, literally my other half. The thought of anyone trying to threaten his life made my blood boil, my vein pulse. I wouldn't dare let anyone hurt him or take him away from me. He was the reason I existed, the only reason why I felt like I could take on the role to be like him and help others. Christian was the love of my life and I would be damned if I let anything happen to him, in this life or the next or any other life he may or may not live. I could feel something terrible inside me. I could feel the darkness, the evil that the others talked about. I was angry. How could I control this emotion when I have Satan down my neck threatening the life of the only thing that kept me whole? "You have another thing coming if you think you could ever remove Christian from my life and even if he was gone, I would still never be yours!" I spat. "You disgust me. You're evil and I am nothing like you, devil."

He laughed menacingly and made me shiver down to my core. "Oh but you are like me, Ana. There is so much you don't know about who you are and how you became to be this way."

"What way? There is no way! I am me! And nothing has changed." I screamed.

"You killed a human."

"He deserves it." I choked.

"That maybe so, but it is not in the nature for an Angel to kill, even one who was previously human. But you were made this way by accident."

"What are you talking about? Enough with these riddles!"

"The evil inside you, was not there before. It was created. And you wanna know who caused such a darkness to stir inside you?"

I stared at him for a long minutes, studying the lines of his face, the form of his mouth and his eyes. Although he was evil, his eyes were captivating. They held truth. "Who?"

"You're beloved, Christian."

 **Christians POV**

The stars were shining brighter then usual. They were beautiful, almost as beautiful as the Angel that lied next to me in the grass. She looked so peaceful. Her eyes were closed and her body was relaxed. I'm sure she was beyond exhausted. I could see the lines under her eyes that slowly began to fade as she let her body shut down, retreated in a deep sleep. I touched the side of her face softly, caressing her perfect pale cheek in my hand. Her wings, folded underneath her as she keyed kn her back, made her look so small and fragile. However, I knew she was anything but that.

Ana, was the same as she had always been. When she was human, she was shy, easily scared, but deep down there was something more. She was brave and strong, a part of her that desperately needed to escape, a part of her that could have saved her human life. Now, Ana is all that and more.

But there is something else inside her, something I can't seem to figure out. When she saw Jack, her eyes changed. They went from a bright blue to dark with hint of red inside her pupils. I had never seen such a thing before, not in an Angel. Ana let her anger take over. She didn't have the ability to control herself or the way she felt towards the man who took her life. Maybe it was her human feeling taking over? However, if that were he case, it would cause her to kill.

Satan had said it was my fault as well as Gods. But how? How was it our fault? What did we do? God would never make her evil and I had nothing to do with her creation.

Ana stirring in her sleep, pulled me from my thought. She started to mumble and her body began to tremble. I looked at her face and watched as she formed an expression of fear and worry. "No!" She screamed. I turned over, facing her. I leaned over her body and gently shook her. "You will never hurt him!" Hurt who!? I questioned to myself.

"Ana, wake up!" I said quickly. "Please, get up."

Her head shook back and forth. "No, no. Get away from me!" She was facing something dark in her sleep. She wasn't in control and she was terrified. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh."

"Ana!" I screamed her name, lifting her to in an upright position. Her wings unfolded and spread out. "Dammit. Ana!" I yelled out to her one last time. Her hand shot up and took hold of my neck and her eyes shot open as she began to choke me.

 **Ana's POV**

"I will take him from you, Ana." He hissed. "I am Satan. Ruler of the underworld and there is nothing you can do about. You're power, is no match for mine."

"You will never have him!" I yelled. I was shaking with fear, but I was also shaking with anger. I need to push the fear part aside. He was getting in my head. "No! You will never hurt him!" I let my annoyance show as well as my frustration. He was loving every minute of it.

He came closer, backing me against a wall that I couldn't see. He laid his hand on my chest. I turned my head to the right, shutting my eyes tightly, hoping it would block out Satan. "Ana," he leaned in and whispered in my ear. "Don't you want the world?" His question was serious. "I can give you more, I can give you what Christian can't."

Hearing Christians name come from his lips, disgusted me. "I don't want anything you have to offer. I don't want the world. I don't want more. I want an eternal life with Christian. The one whom I truly love. You could never compare." I spat at him. My fear was replaced with the confidence I had in our love. "You disgust me Satan. " I looked him over, making sure he saw the disgust in my expression. "I don't want anything to do with you, just like the rest of the world."

His eyes filled with hatred as I let the last words roll off my tongue. Reaching for my neck, he wrapped his hand around my neck, lifted me from the ground and threw me across the darkness. "I gave you an easy way out Ana. But it looks like we are going to have to do this the hard way."

I stretched out my wings and stood up. "Whatever way you you choose, you will never be on the receiving end. I will never choose you or to have anything to do with you."

"You will be mine." He said angrily. Raising his hand, it turned red. I suddenly felt my skin burn and I heard a crackling noise. Turning, I witnessed my wings being burned.. and the sudden pain was so unbearable,I could do nothing.

Nothing, but scream. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Satan moves forward and rubbed his index finger down my face. "I will have you." He chuckled deeply. "And I will kill, Christian."

I reached for his throat and grasped tightly, ignoring the burning pain. I wanted him dead and more than anything I wanted to protect Christian!

"Ana! Stop." I opened my to find Christian, my hand wrapped around his throat. I quickly let go and looked at my skin, touching it to feel if there are any flesh wounds. After seeing my flesh in tact, I looked back at my wings. They were also fine. Turning back to Christian, he had his hand lightly touching his neck and looking at me curiously.

"Christian." I panted. "I'm so sorry. I- I I didn't mean to."

"It's okay." He said.

I jumped at him, holding on tightly, not wanting to let him go. "I was so scared."

"You were dreaming, Ana."

"Christian, that wasn't a dream." I cried. "Satan is getting into my mind. He was there, taunting me, threatening me. He was threatening you." Looking up at him, I could see the worry he tried to hide.

"Are you positive, Ana?"

"Nothing has ever felt more real." I said softly.

"Let's go." He got up quickly, reaching for my hand.

"Where?" I asked.

"God and Michael need to know about this."

"Do we have to bring Michael into this?" I questioned. "He already doesn't like me or approve of Gods decision to create me. I'm pretty sure this will just be another reason as why he feels I don't belong."

"Don't you worry about Michael. He likes you. He's just cautious because we've never experienced a situation like yours."

"I guess. I didn't ask for this." I stated. "He could at least be a little nicer."

Christian chuckled. "I'll let him know."

"This isn't funny, Christian." I tried my best not to laugh.

"Come on." I took his hand, letting him guide us through the air and back to heaven.

 **Satan's POV**

"Fuck!" I yelled. "That little bitch really tried to fucking choke me!" I paced back and forth, trying to think.

"Um Master?" I turned to see one of my devils, standing at the entrance to my quarters. "Is everything alright?"

"What the hell do you think?" I kicked the table, sending across the room. "This is going to be harder then I thought, Gobi." I breathed out heavily. "She is too wrapped up in that stupid angel Christian. I won't be able to seduce her this way. Christian needs to die. It is the only way."

"Sir, you know God will never let you get close enough to one of his angels to kill them. And even if you do, what would happen next. He would never forgive you or let you get away with know consequences."

"You don't think I don't know that!" I spat out. "Which is why we must form a plan that would be successful."

"If I may ask, why the sudden interest in the Angel with dark wings?" Gobi asked the question carefully, reluctantly.

"I have never seen anything like her before. She has something inside that will be useful to me. I sense an evil presence."

"Is that all?"

"She's also beautiful. Very beautiful actually, it's almost intense."

Gobi was my most trusted devil and has been for more then five thousand years. I would never tell anyone else such a thing, but Gobi had my trust. "What you feel is real?"

"What I feel is lust, nothing more." I thought to myself a moment. "I need her for my plan but at the same time I have this urge to have her."

"My lord, I may have an idea that will get you heaven and your queen."

"I'm listening."

"I think it is high time you put Jack to use. Maybe her rage will be easily brought to the surface which will make it easier to, um, how do I say, persuade her."

I was hoping I would be able to seduce her with my own words, but Gobi is right. I need to buy Jack to use. He would be the perfect bait. "Gobi, you absolutely prime evil."

"Thank you, majesty."

"Now go." I said. "Get jack ready. I have to come up with a way to get Ana alone. Christian is always in the fucking way."

"Why don't you get him out of the way first?" Gobi asked while walking away.

I took a seat in my chair and rubbed my fingers on the side of my chin. "I think I just might."

 **Please review, review, review! I love to read everyone's thoughts and what you think will happen! Also feel free to follow me on social media!**

 **Pinterest: Breanna Avery**

 **Instagram: breannaveryy**

 **Twitter: breannaveryy**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you all for your reviews! I'm glad you are all enjoying the story! Please enjoy this next chapter.**

 **It is a little shorter then usual but I have my reasons!**

 **Ana's POV**

I stood in the distance, listening to the words that came from Michael and Christian. I was a burden, a problem. A mistake. I could hear christiN telling Michael that I wasn't a bad person, that I was good and possessed no evil. Of course, Michael countered his thoughts. I didn't understand why he hated me so much. I was something new, never before having been seen. I was different and I can understand why that would be scary to someone who has always had a certain way of life. If he trusted me, he was treading into the unknown and the unknown wasn't always the safest. In fact it was hardly ever the safest.

I didn't want him to fee that way towards me. I was the type of person who wanted to be liked. I was always easy going, nice and open to new people and the personalities they possessed. Michael was Christians guide and his best friend. They were close and had many missions together. He taught Christian everything he knew. He looked up to him, aspired to be like him. He admired him and I didn't want to be the one to tear that trust, that friendship apart. I want him to accept me, my black wings and all.

"You need to be careful, Christian." Michael said sternly, looking at me from the corner of his eye. "Remember, the prophecy hasn't been forgotten. There is no doubt in my mind Satan has a plan up his sleeve."

"You believe her dream was a reality?" Christian questioned.

"God seems to think so." He sighed. "He thinks Satan is projection himself into Ana's dreams. Which means he has an advantage. He could easily persuade her, depending on how strong or weak her state of mind is."

"What should we do?" Christian glanced at me. "I can't let him get to her. I don't know what I would."

"You're guess is as good as mine. I need to converse with God and we will soon have a solution to this…"Michael gave me a final look before flying off, "problem."

Christian watched him take off.

I could feel myself getting agitated, frustrated. Why did this have to happen to me? Why couldn't I just be normal? A normal angel with white wings and nothing but good intentions? The look on Christians face was nothing short of disappointment and confusion. He was upset. I continued to stare at him as he sauntered over to me. His wings dragged behind him, showing more emotion then his face.

"Christian?" I said his name in question. "Is everything okay?"

"I don't think so, Ana." He breathes out hard. "I don't know what to do."

"What do you mean?"

He paced back and forth slowly, deep in thought. "Why? Why is this happening? Why is there this "supposed" darkness in you? What did you do?"

I couldn't believe the words that spilled from his lips. "You can't be serious, Christian?"

He gave me a pointed look.

"What do you think I did? Huh?" I raised my voice. I felt the anger starting to consume me. "You know me. You've been with me every step of the way since my death and sometime before that. How about you tell me what I did!" I lift my hands, gesturing my anger. He ignored my words by not replying. "Christian! What the hell did I do? Answer me!"

"How am I supposed to protect you? Tell me, Ana!" He yelled back. "Satan is invading your dreams! I cannot protect you there. I feel completely helpless! Why are you letting him in your mind?"

"You think I have control over that?"

"It is your mind." He said.

"I cannot believe you, Christian. How could you think so little of me?" He shrugged. I felt just as helpless. Michael was definitely getting into Christians mind. "He's making you think this of me."

"Who?" Christian asked.

"Michael."

"Don't bring him into this. He's only trying to help."

"Oh yes, Christian, because he's being so helpful by convincing you that I'm such a bad angel."

"You killed someone, Ana." I did, but it still stung hearing him throw those words in my face. "Who knows, if you did it once then you could probably do it again. If that's who you are becoming."

I felt my heart drop to the others of my stomach as he spat those words at me. "I can't believe you just said that to me."

I turned away from him and let my wing expand, flapping against the air, the gravity as it lifted me into the air. I could hear Christian calling out to me in the distance, but I didn't dare look back or faulted as I took flight. I just needed to get away from him, from everything. This whole situation was all so overwhelming. This isn't what I signed up for. I just wanted to be with Christian. I wanted to live happily ever after with him, but even as an angel, fairy tales simply do not exist.

I opened a portal the way Christian had taught me and took myself to a place where I felt safe. A place that was familiar and held memories that would be with me forever. The field that I once inhabited after my death and before my new immortal life. It was as beautiful as I had left it. There was the same bridge, the same trees, the same grass, and even the same swing that I had swung on so many times.

The grass under my feet felt heavenly. It was cold and tickled me in between my toes. I closed my eyes as I looked up, feeling the warm sun on my face and the nice breeze that lifted my white dress as I twirled around.

I flew slowly into the air, getting closer to the suns rays. This feeling as surely missed. It felt like I was human again. The grass, the sun, things I had yet to feel as an Angel. "Why can't it always be like this?" I whispered to myself. Everything was so peaceful. I wasn't worried about what was going on outside of these portal walls. I didn't care about Satan's plans for me as queen or the fact that Michael hated me. I didn't have think about Christians doubts about me or disappointing my creator. It was just me.

I continued to let my wings carry me. I traveled through the sky, flying up and down, upside down and side ways. I felt free, like I could be myself without worrying about making the wrong move or letting someone down. If I were to make a mistake, I would be the only one to see and I found comfort in that. J dived in and of the clouds, spinning round and round as fast as I could.

"Wooo!" I laughed as I let my body drop, ceasing the flapping of my wings. As I came closer to the ground, I spread them out, letting the gravity slow me down as I continued to fall. "Huh, that was so much." I took a few breaths and collapsed on to the grass. It was so quiet. I thought to myself. I closed my eyes and pictured bird, soaring through the sky and nesting in the trees. And then, suddenly, I heard the sounds of the birds as their chirps echoed. I opened my eyes and smiled big as I saw the little things sing their sweet songs. "Much better."

Crossing my legs, I pulled my hair forward and started to braid it. My hair grew tremendously once I became an angel, resting past my hips. Not only was it long, but it was thick, extremely think. You could see how that would be a problem. I parted my hair down the middle and gave myself to French braids, separating each braid into three parts and crossing each one over, making a pattern.

Once I finished, I laid back in the grass and stared up at the sky. "I know this isn't a real place, but it sure is mesmerizing, breathtaking." Looking to my side and seeing it empty, I suddenly wished Christian was here. Did he really think those things of me? He knows I'm not the type of person to kill. It wasn't in my nature to take someone's life. I would never, not if I had the choice.

I don't know what happened back on earth when I came face to face with Jack. I just felt this rage build up inside of me as I looked into his eyes. I felt nothing but anger and the thought of getting revenge consumed my thoughts. That person wasn't me though, was it? It certainly wasn't who I was before. I never had an ounce of hatred in my heart, but once died, maybe that all changed.

What if I was evil deep inside? What would that mean? What would happen to me? To Christian? What happen to God or even Michael? Were they to blame or was I? There were so many questions to be answered and none of us had the answers or even a solution to get the answers. It was as if we were going through a never ending maze with so many barriers and not a single path to what we all seek.

There was one thing I did know. I love Christian and I will do anything to be able to be with him forever, just like he promised me. There is a hidden plan. Satan is coming up with something big. If what he was saying to me in my dreams were a reality, then I know he will stop at nothing to get what he wants. He has a deep hatred for God and his Angels, especially Michael, his brother. I plan on helping put an end to this. I will join both Michael and Christian in what plan hey form to defeat Satan and his. I was determined to have my forever with Christian. With all the evil that is going on and the forces that seem to be working against everything we are fighting for, there is one thing that will forever remain pure.

Our love.

"Hello, Ana."

I sat up quickly, as the deep voice rang through out my person portal. I saw a figure standing just in front of the bridge. The sun shines brightly and I could only see the silhouette of this mysterious figure. It was a male who seemed to have small wings. This person was semi muscular, medium built. I didn't say anything in return. I was trying to make out who this person was and they came to enter my safe place. He took a step forward and another and another. The more step he took the more he came into view. Gasping, I quickly stood and backed away.

"You don't look so happy to see me." He chuckled.

"Jack…" I gulped. The song of the birds silenced and everything grew cold and dark. "What are you doing here? How are you alive? I killed you."

"Apparently, not well enough." His laugh grew deep. Lifting his hand, he continued, "Now, why don't you and I have a little fun?" As he said those last word, a blue fireball appeared in his hand. His smile was pure evil.

I backed away slowly.

"I killed you once, Ana. I can do it again." His chuckle was deep.

Jack looked different. As a human, sure he was bad, but now that he's demonic…it doesn't even compare. In our past life, I let him control me. I let him get inside my mind and twist it into something that I couldn't recognize. Once, he was someone who I had fear. I was beyond abused and traumatized. He changed me into a completely different person. I was practically scared of my own shadow. But that was then and this is now.

I was no longer that same girl. I was an Angel, a guardian Angel who was created by the on and only, God. I had light and magic, running through my veins and this body wasn't fragile, not in the slightest. Jack couldn't control me this time. He couldn't hit me or demand me to do anything. I was a whole new Ana he wouldn't even begin to identify. I was strong, determined and I wasn't scared.

I no longer feared Jack. "That's funny." I took a step forward with confidence that shook him to his core. "Because I could say the same damn thing."

If it was a fight to the death, he wanted, well then that's what he was going to get.

 **Thank you so much for reading! Please review! There is only going to be about 5-8 more chapters left! I'm not going to drag out this story like some people like to do! I know you are all anxious to see why Ana has a darkness inside her and why Satan claimed it to be Christians fault! You will soon have your answers!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry for accidentally posting the previous chapter twice. I don't know why it did that! Thank you all for your reviews! I truly appreciate it and love what you all have to say! Good or bad! We are getting closer to the end! Enjoy this next chapter!**

 **Christian's POV**

"Michael! Michael!" I yelled, flying through heavens gates.

"Christian." He appeared behind me, looking frantic. "What is it?"

"I can't find Ana anywhere." I replied turning my body and flying in one area. "I looked all over the place and I'm getting worried."

"Why would she fly off in the first place and an even better question, why did you let her go off alone?" Michael was beginning to get frustrated. It seemed as if Ana were causing a lot of problems, but this time he couldn't blame her, for I had a part to play.

"It was my fault." I said, turning away, feeling ashamed. "I may have said some things that I shouldn't have. I think I hurt her." I held in the sob I wanted to release. It hurt me knowing that I hurt her and what's worse is that I can't even seem to find her and apologize. "I should have gone after her. I just thought she needed her space."

"Well you need to find her and quick." He said. "She's alone, vulnerable and with Satan and his devils lurking in every evil corner, who knows what can happen when she's left by herself."

And here I thought I couldn't feel any worse. "I don't know where else to look."

He thought for a moment. "Did you check the portals?"

"Yes." I answered.

"All of them?"

"….yes?" The way he asked me made me question the confidence in my answer.

"How about the portals of her own making?"

How could I forget. "I didn't even think about that." I closed my eyes and tried to feel inside my heart, my soul for Ana's aura. I looked for her with my minds eye, desperately trying to sense her. I raised my hands and tried to open up the portal, but I couldn't.

"What's wrong!?" Michael asked, clearly seeing the confusion in my face.

"I-I cannot get through." I dropped my hands and opened my eyes. "They portal is block. It feels as if she doesn't want me to get through."

"You must have really made her upset." Michael shook his head.

"I already feel bad, please don't make it any worse." I replied then whispered to myself as I turned away, "Ana, what is going on?"

 **Ana's POV**

I had my barefoot up against Jacks neck, choking him as he lied there on the ground. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't end you right now?"

He gagged on his laugh as I pushed him further to the ground. "You-you're an angel. If you-you Kill, you'll be a disgrace, sent straight to hell."

His words made me think. I didn't want to kill him. The first time was an accident. I didn't have any control. The real me wanted him to feel pain, to hurt the way he made me hurt. I never wanted to kill him. But that is in the past. Right, now, I couldn't let him see my fear. It wouldn't do me any good at a point like this. He needed to know that I wasn't the same Ana. I wasn't going to be pushed around and his words were going to change my way of thinking. I was going to make him suffer. "Well," I said, "Don't I have some new for you." I laughed. "I'm already a disgrace and I've already killed. Don't you remember? Or would you like me to show you again?"

His eyes grew wide with fear.

"It would give me great pleasure to kill you a second time. It will probably be better then the first."

"You wouldn't." He struggled to move my foot so he could speak. "You already dug yourself a deep whole. If you go any further, you won't be able to get yourself out."

"You don't fucking know anything!" I yelled.

He laughed. "Satan was right. I really do tick you off. Cursing? How non angel-like."

I gritted my teeth and clenched my jaw, before I spoke. "What are you talking about? What does Satan have to do with this, with you?"

"Ha, it isn't something that you need to be worried about."

I removed my foot and quickly grabbed him by the throat with my left hand. "If I were you," I squeezed tightly, making it hard for him to breathe, "I would keep my mouth shut. You aren't exactly in the position to be running it the first place."

"I-I can't br-eathe, Ana…."

"That's kind of the point." I loosened my grip just a little bit.

"You're actions will have consequences, serious consequences involving two angels and the outcome will be death."

I didn't know if it was a trick or not, but I'll bite. "What are you talking about?"

"Wouldn't you like to know, bitch. Let's just say, I hope you'll be able to live without your precious Christian."

I had never experienced so much anger and hatred for someone before. Every single time I looked at Jacks face, I wanted to punch it. I wanted to scream and pull my hair out. I hated him. I really really hated him. The minute he said Christians name, I completely lost it. I lifted my hand and formed a fist, ready to strike. My blood began to boil and my skin felt unnaturally hot. I looked at my skin and saw black veins pulsing. It formed on my chest and spread throughout my arms and ending at my hands. Tiny bolts of electricity sparked from my finger tips.

My anger was quickly replaced with fear and I drooped both hands and let Jack fall to the ground. I looked down at my hands and as they shook, the veins that pulsed began recede deep in my skin. Turning my hands over, I wiggled my fingers slowly, letting the sparks stop. "What the hell?" I whispered.

"Tapping into your inner demon, Ana?" Jack grabbed my attention with his menacing voice.

"You're lucky I got distracted." I said. "Otherwise you wouldn't be here."

"Maybe," he nodded in recognition. "But before that can happen, I have a few things on my to do list that I need to take care of. The first being Christian."

"What do you want with him!?" I shouted.

"I want to kill him," he said casually. "And I want you to watch me kill him. I am going to make you sit and watch as I drain the immortal life out of him. I want you to see his soul being separated from his body. I want you to witness the light leaving his eyes and see his pain."

He lifted his hand, forming a fireball and before what he was doing registered in my mind, he flung it at me. I felt the burning sensation radiate through by shoulder where the flames hit. Wincing at the pain, I looked down and saw my burning flesh. In that moment he hit me with another, causing me to scream. The pain was simply unbearable.

My voice rang throughout my portal, shaking the trees and creating an echo. I continued to scream, partly because of the pain but also because of my anger.

"I want you to suffer." He finished.

I let my anger go. I let out all my frustration, and my resentment. I let go of all my fears, my thoughts and even my will. I just didn't care anymore. All I wanted was for Jack to be out of my life, to be out of this world. I wanted to keep Christian safe. He was always going to be my priority and Jack was a threat to that. I wasn't going to let him hurt me anymore and I certainly wasn't going to let him get away with what he has done. In the past and in the present.

Once more I felt my skin burn and the black veins appear through my skin. Lifting my hands I saw the electrical sparks seep from my fingertips. Letting out one final scream, my body instinctively pointed my hand towards Jack. Bolts of electricity came out and consumed him, lifting him into the air. I listened to him yell in agony as his body twitched. This shouldn't make me feel good, but it did. It really did.

"Put him down, Ana." That familiar voice made my eyes roll. I glanced over and saw Satan, casually leaning against tree. "I see you've come into some powers. This will be easier then I though."

"What do you want?" I asked, looking back to Jack. Parts of his skin started to disintegrate, but I kept the electrify going and he kept on yelling. "Can't you see I'm a little busy? And how did you get here?"

"I'm very powerful. I can go where ever I please, we'll almost." His voice was pointed. "Now, put him down." I didn't. "Ana."

"Fine." I replied. I stopped the bolts from coming and let him fall to the ground, face first. "I wasn't done with him. I need you to leave. Take your boy toy and get the fuck away from me."

Satan smiled and I got this ugly feeling in my stomach. "Oh, Ana. This is going better then I expected. I'm going to need you to come with me."

"And why would I go anywhere with you?" I looked at him in disbelief. "Are you crazy!?"

"Some say so." He laughed. "You don't have a choice."

"I beg to differ." I flapped my wings and took to the sky.

But his words pierced my soul. "If you don't, I'm afraid Christian won't live to see another day."

Mid flight, I spun around. "You're lying."

"Do you want to wait and find out? I'll be glad to serve him to you on a silver platter."

I didn't want to believe him, but I knew Satan wasn't someone to trifle with. There was a strong possibility he was bluffing. Did I really want to take that chance? Was Christians life worth it? No it wasn't. And even if he was lying at least I would know and whatever happens to me, I would be happy knowing that Christian was safe.

"How do I know you're telling the truth?"

"You don't. You'll be taking a leap of," he rolled his eyes, "faith."

It was worth a shot to ask. I stopped flapping my wings and came down, lightly touching the grass with my bare feet. Jack was still lying on the ground, half dead. "Whatever. Let's just go." Rolling my eyes, I kicked Jack over into his side. "You're little bitch looks like he might need mouth to mouth." I laugh. "You better get on that Satan."

"Watch your tongue." He said sternly.

"Hmm." I ignored him and walked past them, getting ready to exit the portal.

 **Christians POV**

I don't know how long it's been. I lost track of time and we all began to worry. Michael went to God and tried to get information out of Him but He claimed to not know anything. The information Michael came back with was that God would know longer be able to help. It was beyond His control and Michael and I were going to have to figure it out for ourselves. Great.

"What are we going to do, Michael?" I asked. I was starting to get extremely impatient. I just wanted Ana with me, right here by my side, knowing that she was safe.

"I don't know, I need to think." He paces back and forth, his large wings dragging behind him. "If she's in her portal then she has to be safe, right? She has it blocked and no one she doesn't want can get in." I stopped and looked to me. " Unless, someone she wasn't necessarily thinks about tries to get in…"

"What are you saying?" I asked, hoping he doesn't mean what I think he does.

"You couldn't get in, which mean she specifically didn't want you to, she didn't want you to follow her. But what if someone she wasn't thinking about and who she wasn't trying to block got in? What if Satan has the ability to get through?"

Damn. "I was really hoping you wouldn't say that."

"It is possible." Michael confirmed.

"VERY POSSIBLE INDEED."

Michael and I quickly put up our guards and looked around, searching for the one who spoke. At first there was nothing, only white clouds and a strong fog that swept over the gates. "Whose there?" I yelled.

"Show yourself!" Michael followed.

"Oh, come now, brother." His voice rang. "Is that anyway to welcome your guest?"

"Satan! You are no guest." Michael shouted. "Take your leave!"

"But, don't you want to see the gift to myself that I have come to show you?" He asked sarcastically.

"We don't care for anything that you have!"

I stood my ground ready for whatever may or may not happen. He may have taken us by surprise but we were warriors, prepared for anything in any given situation.

"You might not, but Christian certainly will."

Michael glanced at me, curiosity in his eyes. It was quiet and in front of us through the fog, I could see a figure form. It was light at first but hen grew darker as it came closer. Along side of him was another figure that I couldn't make out. It seemed to be massive.

I recognized Satan as he stepped clear of the fog. The second figure step forward, taking their place next to him. As the fog revealed the mysterious being, I gasped.

It was Ana. She looked drained of energy, tired. There was a look in her eyes that was unfamiliar to me and I almost couldn't recognize the girl who was the mat to my soul. "Ana!" I shouted, stepping towards her.

"I wouldn't come any closer." Satan quickly said. "She's very fragile at the moment."

"What did you do to her?" I clenched my teeth.

"I just made her what she truly is, whom she was destined to be." He let his fingers touch her cheek softly.

I balled my hands in fists at the mere sight. Looking into Ana's eyes, I saw sadness, anger, and regret. I didn't know why she was feeling such away and what he did to cause her took so lifeless. "Ana?" I called out softly. "Ana, what did he do to you?"

"Nothing." She said, her voice sounding controlled, like a robot. "He helped me to see who I really am."

I raised my eyebrows in surprise, "And What is that?"

Ana struggled to find the right words. "I-I am powerful."

She had always been powerful, ever since she turned. She had something inside her, that set her apart from me and the others. She was unique. And I loved her for it. I loved every part of her, including her elegant black wings. I love her. She was everything to me, so you could understand why her last words impaled my very soul, ripping it from my body.

"I am his queen."

 **Thank you all so much for your support! We are getting closer to end and in the next chapter you will finally find out why Ana has a little bit of darkness in her! Please please review! I love reading everyone's thoughts!:)**


	14. Chapter 14

**THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! It gets me really excited and I love you all so much! Sorry this chapter took a bit to come out, life got in the way as usual! By please enjoy this next chapter! We are getting close to the end.**

 **Ana's POV**

" _Christian?" I called out. "Oh Christian? Where are you?" I ran through the forest calling out for my beloved. I gathered my gray and dark blue wool dress at the ends. Lifting the itchy fabric to help me pick up speed, I put more distance between me and the farm. "This isn't funny. It's nearly dark. We need to head back to the farm." There was nothing but silence. He always played this game. I quickly ran out of breath and stopped running. Looking around, I saw no movement. It was quiet too. The only sound was the birds singing their songs as they settled in their nests for the night."You know what?" I sighed, placing my hands on my hips. "This is pointless. I'm done playing your silly little games. When the King takes your head, I'll be laughing as it rolls on the ground, and then I'll kick it!"_

" _Awe, that's a little harsh." I looked up and saw Christian casually sitting in a tree. "You couldn't possibly mean that."_

" _What in Gods name are you doing up there?"_

" _Getting some fresh air." He shrugged. "It's quite peaceful out here."_

" _I'm sure it is, but we need to get inside." I turned on my heels and walked back towards the house. "Come hither, Christian!"_

" _Alright, I'm coming." I heard him grunt as he struggled to get down from the tree. His feet made a loud thud once he landed and he quickly jogged to catch up to be. Putting his arms around my waste, he kissed my neck playfully._

 _Laughing, I said, "Behave, Christian."_

" _I'd rather not." His chuckle was deep and rich._

 _Once we made it to our tiny little house, Christian did some last minutes chores around the farm. Putting the pigs in their pins and feeding the chickens and cow. We had a small house on about 2 acres of land. The animals are our company and our priority. The chickens laid the eggs, the cow produced milk and the pigs provided us with meat. Christian grew our vegetables and I always cooked our meals. We thrived off our small piece of land. We were considered poor, but with Christian, I feel as if I were rich. I feel as if I have everything, everything I could ever want. I was happy, content with this life._

" _Ana?" Christian said my name. "Ana."_

" _Huh?"_

" _You're thinking again." He laughed._

" _There is nothing wrong with women thinking." I said, crossing my arms._

" _Of course not," Christian smiles, "Just don't let another man hear you say that. You'll cause him nothing but death."_

" _Very funny." I smiled, turning away and walking inside. "Come to bed."_

" _Yes, ma'am." I heard the excitement in his voice and I playfully ran to the bedroom. "You can run from me all you want but we'll end up in the same place."_

 _I flopped onto the small bed and began to undress myself. "Who said I was running from you." I bit my lip as he stood in the doors threshold, looking as handsome as ever. Standing, I let my dress fall to the floor, relieved at the feeling of nothing being rubbed against my skin. "Come." I said, my eyes peering into his_

 _His smile sent chills down my spine. "Ana, you are a sight to be hold." Christian always new how to make me feel bashful. His fingers came to the buttons of his white tunic and slowly undid them, reviewing his strong chest. I watching him as he continued undressing himself. I watched as he removed his shoes and wool trousers, leaving nothing to the imagination and everything in the open._

" _Mmm." I moaned softly. "You are truly a sight to be hold as well my love."_

 _He walked to me slowly, lifting his hand and placing it lightly on my the side of my face. His hand stayed there for about a minutes as he looked at me, I wasn't sure what was going through his mind, but he looked in awe. He always made me feel loved and so beautiful. What we had was real, which isn't something that you can find to often around here. Marriages were arranged. People married for nobility, for security. I married for love. I was desperately in love with Christian and have been ever since we were children._

 _Christian moves his hand from my face, gradually down my neck, across my chest and resting on one of my breasts. His hands were warm, strong and also gentle. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath reveling in the feeling he was giving me. He put his other hand on my lower back and gently laid my on the bed with him on top._

 _I looked into his eyes and he looked into mine. There was something extremely intense about the way we were looking at each other. It was almost overwhelming. I could see his soul. I could feel it. It was right there, waiting for me to claim it as mine. "Ana." Christian said. "I will love you for all eternity."_

"Ahhhhhh." I screamed, shooting up from my quarters. "What the fuck was that?" I yelled. Why the hell was I dreaming about him? And better yet, why am I feeling as if I liked it? I got up and stepped out of my chamber, heading towards the door that lead out into the underworld. "I need to get some air."

"Ana." Satan's voice stopped me. "Where are you going?"

"I need to breathe, it suffocating in here." I shook my head. "Why is it so damn dark in here? It's depressing. "

"I need you here." He replied. "We have much to discuss. The Heaven will soon be ours and they can't be if we don't have a plan."

"You want the Heavens more then I do. You come up with the plan." I opened the door and slammed it shit behind me. "Who does he think he is? Trying to order me around!? I don't fucking think so."

"Ana!" Satan yelled opening the door. "Don't forget I'm the one who made you who you are. You are my queen. I demand you show me some gratitude."

"I am not YOUR queen. I am my OWN queen." I stayed as a matter of fact. "I do not abide by anyone's rules except my own. I am on your side because I get to do whatever the hell I want and I know I won't be judged. Do not mistake that as loyalty."

"We will see about that." He growled. "Get inside now."

I rolled my eyes and did as he asked. I wasn't going to argue. I was too damn exhausted.

We were seated at the table and by We I mean Satan, me, Goby, and fucking Jack. I couldn't begin to express the way I felt towards him. Everything is his fault. Everything that I am going through is because of him. I at this table because of him. I have these wings because of him, I am now what you would call evil because of him, and I am fucking dead because of him. Which ever way you spin the story, it all leads back to him and I hated him for it.

"Why in the hell is he here?" I viciously salt the words out.

"He is here because he can help Ana." Satan answered.

"The only thing he's good for is killing innocent females. He brings absolutely nothing to the damn table. And I mean nothing. Not even a fucking dish."

"Are you still bitching because I killed you?" Jack replied, with amusement in his voice.

"You think this is a damn joke?" I said. "None of this would be happening if you new how to treat people right! I would be alive and so would you, you dumbass!"

"I am very happy with the outcome of what he did." Satan chimed in. "I am pleased with the situation. We are closer to the down fall of my brother and his God."

"Fuck you." I said. Looking back at Jack I continued, "you're nothing but a coward, a bitch."

"What is a bitch?" Goby quietly asked Satan.

"Human language." Satan cleared his throat. "Now That all that is out of our systems can we please get back to business."

"A bitch? Your are-," I put my hand up to cut him off.

"I'm sorry, but Satan do we need him?" He opened his mouth to answer but I continued, "I mean is he necessary for this plan? Do you honestly think we can do this without him, I mean we do have all your other little devils? This is a serious question and I need you to think about it."

"Well, I mean."

"Think about it, hard." I repeated.

"It would be good to have an extra body," I gave him a pointed look, "but technically, no."

"Great." I smiled. I raised my hand and let the dark power run through me. I filled myself with anger and the hatred I felt towards him, letting the magic course through my veins. The electricity filled my hand and as I focused all my energy, everything I had into this single hit, I released. Everything happened within a mater of seconds and I didn't give Jack the time to react. And then he was gone. "Now, that that is out of the way, by all means Satan, please continue."

 **Christians POV**

"Christian?"

The sound of name pulled me from my dream.

"Christian, my son." I looked at God and Michael. "Are you alright?"

"I-we were talking." I said, searching my mind for the words. "And then I just dozed. I had a dream." I think it was a dream. It felt real, it felt nice.

"A dream?" Michael asked. "We have been talking this entire time, about how to get Ana back. You only spaced out."

"Are you certain?" I asked. "I saw something."

"What did you see?" God probed.

"I saw Ana. She was so young and beautiful." I couldn't understand. "It felt real. As if I could reach out and touch her."

"What happened in this dream?"

"We were happy, in love. She was running through a little house in her dress. It was a long time ago." My mind felt cloudy. I remember what I saw and what I felt, but I couldn't put it into words. "It felt so real."

"That's because it was." God said.

"What do you mean." Michael asked.

"Christian was experiencing one of his past lives with Ana."

"Why can't I explain what happen? I remember everything, but it's as if some parts are missing. As if I didn't fully experience it."

"Because you weren't the one experiencing it first hand. " God stated. "Ana was."

"How? Why?" Michael asked in disbelief.

"I wasn't so sure, but now I am." God began to pace. "Ana still has a soul, part of a soul, but still a soul none the less. Her soul is good, pure and it's fighting the bad that is inside of her. Her soul is trying to force her to remember why she was good. It's showing her her past lives." He stopped to look at me. "And you're experiencing what she is seeing because her soul is reaching out to yours. It wants you to remember as well, to fight for her. This is interesting, very interesting indeed."

"So what do we do?" Michael questioned, looking in between us both.

"We have to get Ana back." I dated.

"And we will." God said. "However, my dear child, you must do it on your own."

"Why?" I asked in fear.

"Because you're the only one who can get to her. You're the only one she'll listen to. Her soul will listen to yours and that is something that Satan has no power over, no control. Michael will assist you in battle, if t goes that far, but ultimately it is in your hands whether or not Ana sees the light or is forever consumed by the dark."

As God and Michael left me to my thoughts, I couldn't imagine living this immortal life without her by my have been through so much, not including our past lives. I loved her with everything in me and knew deep down she did too.

What could make Ana be this way? What did Satan do to her?

My mind wandered to the last time I saw her.

" _I am his queen." She said._

 _I couldn't wrap my mind around it. I could feel my heart being pulled from my chest. And my soul being ripped from heart. Those words hung in the air._

" _No." I replied."You are not."_

" _Oh but you see," Satan chimed in. "She is."_

" _I can speak for myself," Ana told him. "This is the new me, Christian, the real me. You must accept it."_

 _Shaking my head, I said, "No. This isn't you. You are good, pure. You're an Angel."_

" _But I'm not. You know that, deep down. You saw what I did and that's something an angel or even a good being would do." She sighed. "I'm different. I was always different from the moment I was transformed. We all new." She look past me and at Michael. "Looks like you were right about me after all. Must make you fee good, huh? I give you permission to say I told you so."_

" _Ana." Michael said, sorrow in voice._

" _Don't." She said. Looking at Satan she said, "Let's go." I was I shock. I didn't know what to say or what to do. I was sad, angry, frustrated. I wanted to beg her not to go. I wanted to tel her that she was bad, she was good. I wanted her to know that to me she was always perfect. I wanted to tell her I loved her and I didn't want her to leave. But all I could was stare at her. She looked at me and I saw determination in her eyes but there was sadness as well. "Goodbye, Christian."_

"Ugh!" I was extremely frustrated with how it ended. I wanted to go back and change something. If only I could have told her all those things I wanted to say. It was at the top of my tongue and I just stood there like an idiot.

I would give anything to see her again. To take everything back and just start all over. I would do things differently and remind her how much she meant to me, how it didn't matter that she had black wings and how I loved them because they were apart of her. I wish I never left her alone and that I went after her before all of this craziness happen. I just want to start over and love her.

I was going to get her back. In every life we were meant to be together and we were together. We were happy and I was determined to be that way with her in this life as well.

I spread my wings a fled into the nights sky. It was time to come up with a strategy, a battle plan of some sorts.

If it's the last thing I do, I am going to save Ana from darkness.

 **Thank you so much for reading! Please review and tell me what you think is going to happen and how you feel over all about the story! Much love!**


	15. Chapter 15

**I want to thank you all for your reviews! Sorry it took a while for me to post! I have been working on this chapter as well as the final chapter! This is a chapter I think many of you have waited for, because it has the answers about Anas darkness! Enjoy this next chapter and happy readings!**

 **Christian's POV**

"I don't think this is wise, Christian?"

"Wise?" I repeated. "This isn't the time to be wise Michael. It is time to fight. I must get Ana back a save her from that wretched Satan."

"Christian, I beg you to think this through. I don't want to send a bunch of innocent angels to their deaths."

"Have you no faith?"

"This isn't about faith, it's about being realistic. We don't know what Ana is capable of in her mind state. For all we know she could be more powerful then Satan himself."

He was right. I didn't know what I would be walking into and I didn't want to risk the other Angels lives either. "Then what am I to do?"

"Let God handle it."

"No. This is not his battle. It is ours." I shook my head. "It is mine."

"Well, I'll be damned if I let you go." Michael stated. "If anything happened to you, I wouldn't be able to live with that, knowing I could have stopped you."

"Someone has to save her!" I exclaimed.

In that moment the ground around us rumbled, shaking the trees as the wind blew through the grass. I could feel the feathers on my wings contract. Michael and I both took a defensive stance, for we could sense darkness.

"What makes you think Ana wants to be saved?" Michael instantly rolled his eyes and relaxed as he heard Satan's voice, trailing with amusement. He appeared before us in a ball a flames.

"What is you want?" Michael said with disgust.

"Brother, I get the sense that I am not wanted." Satan said.

"You aren't."

Putting his hand over where his heart should be, he sarcastically said, "I am extremely hurt."

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Ah, Christian. I just came to, spread a little joy."

"You don't even know the meaning of the word." I laughed, unamused. "I suggest you leave."

"You don't even want to hear what I have to say?"

"No, not really." Michael said, crossing his arms.

"I would very much like to hear what he has to say." A bright light appeared soon revealing God. We both gave him shy smiles and bow our heads out of respect. He returned our graces. "Now, Satan, what made you leave your realm to come here?"

"It's nice here," he looked around. There was a change in his demeanor when God was before us. He was nervous. Of course he tried to hide it and acted in his same arrogant ways, but I saw. I saw his knees shake. "I quite like it. A change of scenery never hurt any body."

"Enough!" Gods voice shook the valley we stood in. It grew silent, the only sound was the wind. "What is it you have come to say?"

Satan was now as serious as God. "I came to give you a warning and possibly some information." I cleared his throat and looked straight at me. "You need to stay away. Ana is no longer yours or the Angel you thought she was. She is now mine. I must deter you from making a huge mistake."

"A mistake?" I asked, confused.

He smiled wickedly. "I know about the prophecy." I don't know why, but I was take back, a little surprised that he even brought it up, because in all honestly I forgot about it. "When two angels go head to head, leaving destruction in their wake, the soul of a once living human can end the battle, shedding the darkness as light prevails and evil has been defeated."

"So the prophecy brought you here!?" Michael asked.

"I merely came to give you all a warning." He shrugged. "I have seen what happens. You all fall. Your Angels fall. And Ana will succumb to the ultimate darkness." He looked back to me. "Don't let your Arrogance for a second time be everyone else's down fall."

"What do you mean a second time?" I asked. Satan likes to play a lot of games and something he was good at was invading ones mind and twisting it. Making you feel negative thoughts and letting them take you to the darkest parts of your mind.

"You are the reason Ana has darkness in her, the reason she has black wings."

"You're lying." Michael yelled. "You've always been a compulsive liar, a manipulator. Why should we stand here and believe anything you say?"

"Because it is true and may God smite me if it is a lie." Michaels expression softened and was replaced by confusion, as if he heard Satan wrong. And when didn't bother to return a reply, he looked to me and continued. "You shouldn't have pulled her from the other side."

"What do you mean?" God asked.

He didn't look away from me. "Ana crossed over. Christian didn't pull her back quick enough, he waited too long." He rolled his eyes. "The minute Ana crossed over, her soul began to detach from what was left of her human body. Her body physically wasn't there but her essence was and it's what her soul attached itself too. You pulled her back, but part of her soul was left on the other side, forming a darkness in its place."

I couldn't believe what he was saying. I didn't want to believe that Ana was this way because of me. I didn't want to admit that I made a mistake because I felt it wasn't. Ana was something I just couldn't be without and I couldn't just let her go. I acted on impulse. I acted out of love and I couldn't be sorry for that. I couldn't apologize for wanting to be happy. The only thing I could be sorry for was getting others involved and not knowing about it sooner to prevent the situation we were in now.

"He is telling the truth." God nodded towards Michael and I.

I knew it was the truth. I could sense a lie and Satan was never more serious and never more truthful. What could I do with this information? Nothing, because it was too late. I almost He never had said anything and just left it alone because now I feel horrible.

I didn't know what to say or what to do so I didn't.

I expanded my wings, bent my knees and pushed off the ground, taking to the sky and leaving everything else behind.

 **Ana's POV**

" _Takoda." I heard my name being called by my headman. I turned and saw him standing before me. He was handsome. His features were unlike any native I had seen before. Instead of dark hair like the other men in this tribe, his was lighter. The same was for his skin. It, too, was light. If it wasn't for the tribe markings and the clothing, he could almost past for a white man. Years ago when our territory was invaded, his mother, was raped by white man, conceiving a child. He was shunned, an outcast, but I knew he was more. As children, we played together. It didn't bother me, who he was and how he came to be. What mattered was he was here and I thought he was apart of my tribe like everyone else._

 _His mother loved him dearly, even though he was made out of dark intentions. He was her child and it was his fault, nor hers. White men are strong have resources that we don't. She couldn't have fought. And no one could have saved her. "Akecheta? What brings you to the river?" I casually lowered the basket from my head and placed it at my hip. I stood in the water, gathering herbs from the waters ground. The plants were used to help heal and provide us with the means of curing illnesses._

" _I need to talk to you." He said. His chest was bare and it glistened in the sun. I tried not to blush. He was no longer the kid I once knew. He was tall and muscular. His voice was deep and his spirits were high. Akecheta found confidence in who he was as he got older and eventually others saw the leader in him and grew to accept who he was. And that's just what he became, our leader._

" _Is everything okay?"_

" _Yes. Please come out, Takoda."_

" _How about you come in?" I smiled playfully. "The water feels good. You can help pick herbs, like you used to. You know, before you became our leader."_

 _He smiled softly and came into the water ever so gracefully. "Takoda, I need to ask something of you."_

 _I mindlessly continued to pick herbs, bending down the water touching my face. "Well than ask me Akecheta. It is not like you need any permission."_

" _Look at me." Rolling my eyes before lifting my head, I looked at him. "This is important."_

 _His eyes searched mine. For what? I do not know. His silence was irking me on the inside. "Yes?" His brows furrowed and he bit his lips. The feathers in his hair blew from the wind and his body flexed out of nervousness. "Are you okay?"_

 _He put his hand lightly on my cheek, letting his thumb rub softly under my eye. "We have grown up together. You were the for me when know one else was. You showed me everything, taught me so much. You accepted me the moment we met and you encouraged me to not hide. For that I will forever love you."_

 _I swallowed. What is he going on about? What is he trying to say? Or do? "Akecheta, What are you saying?"_

" _What I am trying to say is that," he closed his eyes and took a dee breath. "Will you lead with me? Will you engage in a marriage ceremony?"_

 _I felt my heart beating faster. "You want me beside you? As more then a..friend?"_

" _Yes. Takoda. I-," he leaned down and kissed me softly, for the first time. "I love you." He smiled. "I always have. The moment you asked me what my name was, I knew."_

 _I couldn't believe what I was hearing. He loved me? Me? The clumsy girl. "But you could have any girl from the tribe that you want. They all love you dearly, they swoon. Why me?"_

" _Because you are the one whom has always seen me for me. You are the one I want, the one I love. It's nihi ale ayv, it's about itsulaayv. Gvgeyu, Takoda." (Its you and me, it's about us. I love you Takoda)_

 _I couldn't help the smile that shined on my face. I had loved him since I was eight. He was older and so I thought it could only have been a mere crush, but it grew into something more and now he was telling me that he had always felt the same. If only he said something before. "Yes, Akecheta. I will be yours."_

 _He wrapped me in his arms and spun me around. My basket of herbs floated away a with the river, but I didn't care. I had never been so happy._

 _He placed me down and looked into my eyes. "Uwoduhi."_

 _I blushed as he called me beautiful. He caressed my face with his strong yet soft hands and leaned in to kiss me. His lips were soft, inviting. I had never experienced this with him before. It was new exciting and I couldn't wait for the life that awaited us._

" _We must inform the tribe."_

" _Yes, of course," I smiled. He led me out of the water, his hand gripping mine tightly. I clenched my teeth together, trying to hold on my happiness. This was it, the moment where everything was going to change._

I blacked out. My eyes opened and I was sitting at the table where I was left alone. "Are you fucking kidding me!?" I put my hands on my face and began to rub out of frustration. Letting them travel to the roots of my hair, I tugged hard. "Why does this keep happening?" This was the second time today I got one of these visions or whatever the hell they were. It was slowly starting to drive me insane.

"Ana, I suggest you lower your voice." Goby pokes his head into the room.

I looked up from the table and flared at him. "I suggest you leave before I kill you."

He laughed. "You wouldn't dare."

"Try me." I replied.

"Satan wouldn't let you." I knew he was his favorite little demon, but I didn't care. I didn't care about him or anyone else. Only me. "You'll be dead before you can lay a finger on me."

"Please." I rolled my eyes. "I'll kill you and then I'll kill him too." I returned a laugh. "Better yet, how about I kill him first and make you watch. Then you'll know for sure that he won't be coming to your rescue? Yeah I think I like that better."

He didn't say anything. He gulped hard and then left the room, probably regretting the decision to poke his head in, in the first place. He didn't know it yet, but soon I am going to be his new master. I will put an end to Satan.

"Now what the hell am I going to do about these stupid things I keep having about Christian! It's getting ridiculous." I stood from the table and began to walk back and forth, pacing. It was only getting worse and the only way I could think of to end it would be to end the soul that tormented me. I would have to put an end to Christian. But I couldn't. The thought of it…hurt. And there lies the problem. I still have some sort of feeling towards this Angel and I can't.

I just can't.

 **Christian's POV**

I flew through the endless sky. I wasn't going anywhere in particular, I was just flying and going wherever the wind took me. There was only me. The sun, the clouds and my thoughts.

What was I going to do? As much as I didn't want to admit it, Satan was right. This was my fault. Ana's new persona was because of me, my carelessness, my selfishness. I just wanted to be with her, to have her forever. Was that so wrong?

Regardless of my pure intentions, it doesn't excuse what has happened. I couldn't bring harm to other angels and I can't deal havoc among heaven. Everything that God built was on the line and it could be destroyed with one simple decision, a decision I wasn't prepared to make.

I would choose heaven over hell, but would I choose heaven over Ana? It should be easy to answer. Heaven right? But my heart tugged at me, wanting me to choose her. What was I thinking? Why did God make me this way? Why did he give me the ability to feel this way towards another being? Knowing about the prophecy, knowing what could happen? Why would he do this?

 _Because my son, I wanted you to be happy._

God invaded my mind. But at what cost?

 _Everything will be alright in the end._

I didn't know if what he said was true. It didn't make me feel any better, because Ana's soul was at stake and the situation remained dire.

I didn't know what I was going to do, but what I did know was that I could bring innocent angels into their fight. I couldn't bring Michael or God. This was my battle and my battle alone.

I found a new direction and let my wings carry me to the ultimate darkness, I let them carry me to hell. I was going to save Ana. This was my battle and I don't want anyone losing their life because of me.

I was going to enter the depths of hell alone.

 **Thank you all so much for reading! I wanted to give you a very different past life experience so I came up with Ana and Christian being Cherokee Indians. Obviously they didn't have such names in that culture so I took a quiz using their personalities which gave me these two names! I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. There will only be two chapter left and I haven't decided if I am going to add a prologue. However I do have a suggestion so whoever is incredibly in love with this story and cares about the character I created then please message me so we can discuss some options. I really care what you all would think! Again thank you and pleaseeeee review!:)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Thank you all so much for your reviews! It means a lot! I do apologize for the amount of time it took to get this chapter out. I have been working a lot and have been sick so I haven't had the time nor energy to write. This chapter isn't very lengthy and I do apologize but I hope I make it up to you with the next chapter. It is over 14 pages long and is already written, I just need to make a few edits and add some minor details. It will be out Sunday! So keep checking those emails and notifications! Enjoy!**

 **Ana's POV**

"I need to get out of this damn place!"

Throwing my hands in the air, I stormed out of the room that Satan claimed to be mine and angrily strutted down the main hall. I felt trapped. It was hot, it was dark, and I felt caved in. How could he live in such a way? When this place is mine, there will be some changes, starting with the interior design.

I opened the doors that led to the outside. There was a big open space that branches out into 3 different bridges. One lead to a gate and the others lead to ones fatal death. On the right, the open space stretched out, stopping at the wall of a cliff and to the left there was a thick patch of fog that hid what was on the other side.

Pacing back in forth in front of the door, I couldn't help but think what I got myself into. Was this me? Was this meant to happen? Has this side always been apart of me? And the most important question to me was….

Is it worth it?

Ugh. What am I thinking? Stop this Ana. This is how it's supposed to be. Right? Every time I feel like I'm stepping in the right direction, he enters my mind. Christian. Fucking Christian.

He won't leave my thoughts.

Every decision I make, there he is, pleading with me.

I put my hands over my face and spun around.

I scream in frustration. "AHHHHHHH!"

The sound of wind and wings made me freeze.

"Ana." His voice was deep and angelic, giving me the feeling he had always given me. I felt an ache in my heart and my words were caught in my throat. Speaking of the damn devil.

I turned around slowly, my wing making a dramatic sound as they dragged on the floor. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing." Why is he so damn good looking? I couldn't help but look at him, admire him. Arms beautifully sculpted, abs hard as rock, and the way his white linen pants clung to his legs made me feel things I shouldn't be feeling.

Ignore him, Ana. Try not to look at anything below his face. "I'm not the same Ana, Christian." I saw sadness in his eyes but I also saw determination. "You need to leave. I'm only going to warn you once because of something we once shared."

"I'm not going anywhere, not without you."

"Christian this isn't a battle you can win." I sighed heavily. "This is the last time I am going to tell you. Leave."

"So you just decided to be Satan's little pet?"

What. The. Hell.

"Of course not!" I exclaimed. "Don't make me fucking much."

"Then why are you here, what do you hope to accomplish!?" He yelled.

"That is none of your business, Christian."

"If it has to do with you, then it is my business."

I clenched my jaw. "You are extremely stubborn and it's starting to piss me off."

"The feeling is mutual, Ana." He took a step forward. I froze. He took another step and another until he was directly in front of me. Lifting his hand, he touched my face. And I saw something, something I wish I didn't see.

" _You have become a terrible person, Ana." Christian stood away from me in the darkness. "You have done terrible things." He sighed "and even though I am about to make a horrible decision, it doesn't matter." He looked deep into my eyes. "It doesn't matter, because I love or Evil that is never going to change. I am in love with you, Ana."_

Expanding my wings, I flew back with such force that I didn't realize how far my wings had taken me. I stood against the cliff, breathing heavily. Out of these little visions I've had, this one by far shook me to core. It was the shortest and had little to know detail, but the words Christian said….

"Don't come any closer, Christian."

He flew over to me, stopping an inch away from my face. "Nothing you say, or do will ever keep me away. I will always remain close to you, Ana."

He brought his hand up once again and before he could touch me, I reached up and and took hold of his wrist. "Don't touch me." I said. "What you are doing will not do any good."

"Why can't I touch you?" He said. "What has he done to you?"

"I don't know. He said some words and this is the result." I sighed hold him in place. "It doesn't matter. What's done is done. You need to leave."

He leaned down and whispered against my lips. "I am not leaving here with out you, baby."

My legs shook, hearing him call me that. I didn't know what to say or what to do. This was bad. I wasn't the same person. I'm bad, I can feel that I am bad, but why does he make me want to be good. Whether or not I'm bad or good, a part of me will always want him.

Without another word, he pressed his lips against mine. They were so soft and I had never felt anything so pleasing in a while. Killing Jack doesn't even compare to what I am feeling right now. I couldn't help but deepen the kiss. I wanted him so bad and never realized just how much. My grip around his wrist loosened and he took that opportunity to pin both of my hands up against the cliff. It felt so good. His tongue slowly snuck in my mouth and danced with my mine. Our heated bodies wanted more and more and I was going to give in to his seduction until….

I broke the kiss. "No." I said gasping for air as I ducked under his arms. "We can't, Christian. The good Ana isn't coming back so stop trying."

"She can come back, if you let her."

"Well, I'm not." I replied. "I'm going to be the new Satan."

Christian chuckled, a laugh I would have loved to hear under different circumstances. "What the hell is so funny."

"That's impossible."

"Not if I kill him."

His smile dropped. "You can't be serious."

"Does this face look like it's joking?" He didn't answer. "I didn't think so. Now, I am going to ask you one last fucking time. Leave!"

"No." He said.

A small heated wind whirled in the air. The temperature grew, making it even more hot then what it was. The smell of fire invade my nostrils and as the flames sparked between us, I rolled my eyes. As the flames grew bigger, there was a murderous laugh, and as it died, Satan appeared in the smoke.

"I believe she asked you to leave."

Dammit, Christian. You could have left.

"It's like I told Ana. I am not leaving with out her." He was grounded, very clear where he stood. The confidence in him angered Satan.

Turning to me, he asked, "Ana, would you like to depart with this Angel."

"As I have told him plenty of times before, no. I am not going with you Christian. Just go while you still have the chance."

"I would listen to her." Satan said. He walked over to me, putting his arm around my shoulder he continued, "Ana is now mine."

I am not going to lie, I felt extremely uncomfortable with his arm around me. I wanted so badly to break it. I wanted to kill him where he stood, but patience is key.

"Get your hands off of her." Christians fist clenched.

Satan smiled a viscous smile and let his finger trace up my shoulder and down the left side of my face. It gave me chills and not the good kind.

Staten wasn't given a chance to see how angry touching me made Christian. Everything happened so quickly that I couldn't even begin to register the event that led up to this epic battle. Christians hand was wrapped around Satan's neck as the other one continuously threw punches to his face. They landed harshly on the ground, causing it to crack.

Christian grabbed Satan and flew into the air, dropping him. He resisted from flapping his wings and let gravity bring him the ground as he took hold of Satan and crashed into the ground.

There was smoke surrounding them. I couldn't see a thing and it grew quiet. There were faint steps and suddenly a body flew from the fog and landed against the cliff. Satan looked beat. I may not have to kill him after all.

"You think you could really beat me." Satan spat out as Christian stepped from the fog that began to clear. "I am Satan. I am a God of death." He stood, strength regained and I suddenly felt sick.

Satan opened his hands revealing two fireballs that reaped death. I swallowed hard. Looking at Christian, I saw him stop. "So you're going to use your power? Can't win this one on your own?"

"I was merely enjoying myself." He laughed. "This will be a little more fun for me."

Satan began throwing fire left and right. Christian used his wings to dodge everyone. They went back and forth and I was there on the side line not know what to do. I wanted to help Christian. The good in me wanted to to but I couldn't. I wasn't that person. The bad wanted me to help Satan, only to distract him so that I could kill him. But I found myself stuck, battling the part of me that Satan so desperately wanted me to be.

I wanted to embrace both sides, but one would always over power the other.

"Satan. Enough!" I yelled. Both immortal men froze, staring at me as if I lost my mind. "This is not your battle. It is mine, remove yourself and let me finish this."

Satan gave a smug smile and Christian looked completely surprised.

I walked over and stood in front of Christian. "Ana, what are you doi-," I cut him off by punching him in the face.

"I need you to shut up and fight me. You should have left when I told you to."

I tried punching him again, but this time he caught my hand in his and said, "I'm not going to fight you, Ana. I couldn't, even if I wanted to."

"You must." I said angrily.

"No."

"He will kill you."

"And I'll be fine with that as long as you live."

"Christian…." I searched his eyes. They held so much meaning, honesty, and truth. And it made me feel something, something I hadn't felt since before Satan turned me into this, being. There was anger building inside me. I didn't want to feel this way. I didn't want Christian to any sort of hold on me. My jaw clenched as I tried keeping it inside, but a single tear escaped. I felt it run down my cheek.

"Ana, please, stop this and just come home with me."

"This is my home now."

"No it isn't. This isn't you."

"Stop telling me who I am! Or who I am supposed to be!" I screamed at him. I let out every emotion that was inside me, all the anger and all the rage. I let t all go and took it out on the being that had tried so desperately to help me. Christian.

I raised my fist and punched him hard, using the strength of an immortal. He grabbed hold of me and slammed me into the ground. The crack widening, causing it to shift beneath us. With the help of my wings I pushed up off the ground with him on top and flew into the darkened red sky. I looked down only briefly and saw the ground open up. "Just quit while your ahead, Christian!" He maneuvered himself so that he was now mind me. Putting his arms around my neck, he held down my arm.

"I won't give up on you." He said in my ear.

"You'll be fighting for a long time then." I bit his arm and he hissed, letting go. I turned quickly and and tried reaching for him. He reached for me at the same time and we locked each other in both our arms. We were stuck our wigs keeping us the air.

"Haven't we been here before?" He said.

"Oh shut up." I rolled my eyes. "Let go."

"No." He said angrily. "You aren't going to win this. No matter how strong you think you are. You are nothing but Satans little pet and that all you're going to be if you stay here."

"You don't know what you are saying."

"This isn't the life you want Ana. I know that and so do you." I tried to block out his words, but they rang in my mind. My blood began to boil. "You think he will keep you around?"

"Stop."

"He is pure evil Ana, he will eat you, spit you out and realest the process. You are nothing compared to him Ana."

"Christian, enough."

"Your are sweet and kind. This isn't you. He made you this way. He will eventually destroy in more ways then you can impossibly imagine! And then what are you going to do? You are weak compared to him and I will not stand by and watch subject yourself to this, to him."

"I said, that's ENOUGH!"

I felt the power escape from my hands as I held my eyes shut. I didn't mean for it to happen, but it did. The anger spilled right out of me. It was everything that had happened the past few weeks. The last words Christian said to me when I left to be alone, Jack, Satan, just everything. All the anger that was built up was just being released and I couldn't do anything to stop it. I opened my eyes and saw Christian shaking in the air. His body twitched as the blue fire like aura consumed him.

The pain in his eyes caused me to stop.

And I watched as he fell almost lifelessly to the ground.

 **Thank you all so much for reading! Please review.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Thank you all so much for reviews. This story is coming to an end and I'm a little sad about it, but I'm not one for dragging out stories. Enjoy the second to last chapter of My Deliverer!**

 **Ana's POV**

"Ana, please stop this." Christians voice was weak, pleading. His body hung over the edge of the whole we created in the ground. The fire beneath him was burning, growing higher and ready to consume him.

"She can not save you, Angel." Satan stood over him, reveling in his triumph over one of God's most precious creations. "Ana, is mine. She is no longer good."

"You don't know her." He replied. "You may have turned her but deep down she will never change. She will always be my Ana."

"You mean MY Ana." He laughed menacingly.

"I would really appreciate it, if you both would stop talking as I weren't hear." I shouted. "I am not yours, Christian." Satan laughed and I looked at him angrily. "And I sure as hell aren't yours. I belong to myself."

"You are my queen, Ana." I rolled my eyes at his words. "Kill him." He pointed to Christian who was hanging on for dear life. His body was going to give out soon and all the magic in the world wasn't going to help him. His wings were practically destroyed, feathers slowly falling to the ground beneath him. He couldn't fly, he couldn't get away. He was helpless. "Finished what you started. Kill him, now."

Was there purpose in killing him? I couldn't remember. Whenever Christian comes near, I feel a certain weakness. My mind becomes blank and I suddenly forget about everything. Why did he do this to me? And why did I let him? I didn't want to kill him. I just wanted him out of the way. I wanted Satan's power. I wanted to kill him, not Christian. .

"Ana, don't." Christian gripped the flat rock of dark concrete with his hands and arms. "This isn't you."

"You don't know who I am." I said bitterly.

"But I do." He replied. "You are the love of my eternal life, my soul mate. I know you. I know who you are on the inside."

His words created a small sharpness that seemed to pierce my heart. I felt his pain and the love he had for the part of me that barely existed.

"If you don't end him, I will." Satan jumped in.

"You will not touch him." I gritted my teeth.

"Remember, who rules here." Satan threatened.

"What's a King, without his Queen?" I retorted in a question. "Not a damn thing."

"Be careful, Ana." He warned.

"No." I challenged. " You be careful."

Satan turned towards Christian and lifts him by his throat. " Ana seems to be having a hard time, letting go of her past and a hard time remembering who's is in charge and what I am capable of.." He chuckled. "I think I'm going to help her get a better understanding."

"Put him down." I said calmly.

"I don't think I will." He replied. "Let's see what an Angel can do without his wings."

Satan lifted him over the fiery depths of hell. The sound of the flames was all that I could hear. My mind became empty and my vision became blurry. I could see the darkness surrounding my sight. I could hear my heart beat a million times per second and the sounds of voices invaded my mind. Soon, everything went black.

" _Ana." I heard a deep voice whisper. "Wake up, Ana."_

 _Opening my eyes, I saw Christian. He looked so beautiful, so perfect. "Christian?" I looked around. There was a fire, burning inside a stoned pit and the walls that confined us were made from old wood. "Where are we?"_

" _Wherever you want to be." He smiled._

 _We were lying on a sandy ground, wrapped in hand stitched blankets. The fire made the small space warm and cozy. It looked like we were in some sort of shack, hidden from the outside world. We were completely alone. It was quiet , the only sound being the cracking of the fire. I was here, with him and my feelings were nothing but positive. "Is this real?" I asked._

" _Yes." He said. "Nothing is more real."_

" _I'm trapped, Christian." I said, tears filling my eyes. "I don't know what to do. Everything seems to be out of reach." He place his hand on my cheek to wipe the salty drops spilling from them. "It is so hard, Christian, so hard."_

" _Shhh." He said, tucking stray hair behind my ear. "You don't need to worry about that, right now, sweetheart."_

" _But I do." I cried softly. "Everything we want, what we've been fighting for, depends on it. Your life depends on it."_

" _Whatever happens, Ana, know that I will always love you. I will always be there, even if you cannot see me."_

" _Don't say such things."_

 _He pulled me close to him. " 'Tis always best to be prepared for what is yet to come."_

" _I will not prepare myself for your death." I replied. "It won't have to come to that. I love you, Christian, more than anything."_

" _And I love you." He smiled. "Find yourself and there you will overcome the person who is trying to take over. Don't let him win. You are strong. You are brave. You are immortal. And you have the power. Look inside you. Find it." He lifted my chin with his finger. "He put power in you. Dark power. It is yours. Use it to your will. Use it to do good."_

" _What will that do?" I asked, doubt in my voice. "It was meant for a purpose, a bad one."_

" _Use it for your own purpose, this life is only what you make of it, what you want it to be." Christian smiles. "Use it to save your soul before the darkness consumes you."_

" _But how?" I asked._

" _By finding what keeps you grounded, what keeps you whole." It was easier said then done. How do I go against something so evil, something so dark? "Ana, look at me." I looked up into those perfect gray eyes. They were soft. "Everything will be okay. I love you and there will never be a moment in this life or the next that I don't." Leaning down his head, I tilted mine up and when our lips met in a warm passionate kiss, I felt a huge weight on my heart._

My chest tightened as my heart pounded rapidly. Everything around me faded and I found myself surrounded by darkness once again and I longed to return to such a precious moment with him. My chest constricted, giving me the feeling of shortness of breath. I couldn't breathe and thats when the pain began. It was a burning feeling, excruciating, practically unbearable.

I shot open my eyes.

Satan still has Christian by the throat. "Let him go." I said. My chest was still hurting, the pain didn't fleet. I needed to buy myself some time. There was something wrong with the way I was feeling. "I will do it."

"Good, girl." Satan smiled, devilishly.

Bringing Christian from over the cliff, he dropped him on the edge. I felt sadness in my heart. He looked completely defeated, almost lifeless.

I took a step towards him, letting myself feel the force that pushed me closer and closer to him, giving in to whatever this feeling was. I touched the side of his face, soft and flawless.

At that moment, I felt a sharp pain in the center of my chest. It felt as if someone was taking a knife, stabbing me directly in the center and then turning it slowly. I could do nothing but scream. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" I clutched my breasts in my hands and squeeze, trying to diminish some of the pain. I fell to the ground, directly in front of Christian.

"What the hell is happening!?" Satan's voice echoed.

I looked up and saw Christian looking down at me. His eyes were wide with worry, but he was to weak to do anything else.

"I will end this!" Satan kicked me to the side and picked Christian back up.

"No!" I screamed. Ignoring the pain, I stood. "Let him go!"

"Never. I will kill him Ana and you will be mine!" He yelled. "For all eternity!"

Satan hung him over the edge by the throat, Christian holding on to his arms. He looked over at me, eyes filled with regret and longing. I began to feel empathy and sympathy. All the terrible things I did. I had never felt so much guilt in my life. How could I have done this to him? To the man whom I claimed to love so much. The man whom I claimed to be my soul mate, the love of my eternal life? What kind of being did that make me. I wanted to do nothing but drown in the sorrow I created for myself. How could I turn on something that was pure and good?

"Say goodbye, Ana."

Everything went quiet. I could hear nothing, but the sound of his fingers releasing Christians neck. "Nooooooooo!" I screamed. The emotion of anger and sadness consumed every part of my body. And as I continued to cry out for Christian, I let everything inside me out as I shrieked his name at the top of my lungs. "Christian!"

In that moment, a blast of energy was forced out of my body, piercing Satan, sending him flying Into the depths of his own hell. I stood, finding a new energy source and using it to save the only thing I wanted to live for. I expanded my wings and jumped off the edge, diving down further into hell. I quickly passed Satan as he yelled in desperation. Looking past him, I could see Christians body, falling effortlessly. I put my wings closer together and angled my body so that I could get to him faster. It was a long way down, I had time, but it was something I didn't want to mess with.

"Come on." I said to myself. "Come on."

I was so close. Just a little bit more….

I reached my hand out towards him, stretching as far as I could, hoping it would get me an inch closer. "Christian!" I said. "Please Christian. Resist from falling. I need you to grab my hand."

He said nothing.

"Please Christian! I cannot live without you. You're my soul mate." He looked up to me. "I love you. Take my hand. I'm begging you."

Suddenly I feel a hand around my ankle. "You little bitch." Satan pulled me towards him and I used my wings to try and get away.

"Let me go!" I yelled. Pulling me back, he grabbed hold of my body, using my own wings to guide us. He slammed me against the rock wall that surround the way down into the earths core. "Stop!" I looked down to see Christian, still falling. "Christian! Fight it, please!"

Satan grabbed my face. "Listen and listen well." Forcing my to face him, he continued, "You will be my fucking queen. Do you hear me?"

"I will never be your queen."

"Then I will kill you." He spat out.

I looked at Christian once more. He looked like he was giving up. I completely broke him. I let him down. I made him the way he was and all because I couldn't suppress the darkness. I let Satan manipulate me and I let my own greed of wanting to defeat him get the best of me. How could I be so stupid? God, must be so disappointed. Because of me, he is going to be losing one of his Angels, his creation, his family. If Christian was giving up, then so was I. If only he knew how sorry I was. If I could take it all back then I would.

"I love you, Christian." I whispered to myself and mouthed to him, so he could read my lips easily. The emotion filled my heart and I let a tear fall. It travelled down, past Christian, landing on the rocks. A blue rose bloomed. It reminded me of the time before I became an Angel, before I was dark, before all of this. I was about to cross over and I had shed a tear because I was leaving Christian. He was letting me go and as soon as it hit the ground, a blue rose spotted from the grass. Funny how we are practically in the same position. Christian was letting me go, except this time it was for good. I smiled at him one last time, hoping he may have had the same memory. Looking back to Satan, my smile dropped. "Kill me."

Before I could deny him, he crashed his lips to mine. I could feel the evil inside him. His lips were hard and rough, nothing like Christians whose were soft, warm and enticing. I always wanted more, but with Satan, it just made me want to die even more. I had never been so disgusted. I pushed him away from me. His wicked smile made my stomach drop. "Very well. I will end your life."

"It wouldn't be a life if I had to be forced to spend it with you." I spat. "I would rather die, so you'll have to KILL ME."

"You're tongue, will be the end of you." He hissed.

"Then let it."

 **Christian's POV**

I had never felt so broken, so defeated and as I fell closer and closer into the flames, I was starting to welcome the end of this eternal life. What would it be without Ana in it anyways? It would be hell. How ironic is that?

"Christian! Fight it, please!" Ana's voice echoed. Was it real? Were her words real? Did they ring true? I had seen all I wanted to see of her. The darkness took her over, but I always had hope that she would return to who she truly was.

I hesitantly looked up. Satan had her pinned against the walls that lead to earths core. Her features held a different meaning. She looked different. Her eyes were soft. Had she returned!? Ana looked at me and smiled sweetly. She moved her lips slowly and I could see they formed the words "I love you". Did she love me though!? After everything? How she treated me, the words she spat out at me, it was hurtful. Something Ana couldn't possibly do. Not the good Ana anyways, the Ana that I have always loved.

No. This wasn't real. Ana wasn't back.

I continued to look at her with hesitation and disappointment. And then I saw a tear fall, landing on the rocks below me and as I fell past them, I saw a blue rose. It brought me back to that day, the day I saw the first blue rose, the day she crossed over and I knew then that I couldn't let her go…

I _reached my hand through the mist. My hand was starting to tingle as it was on the other side. Angels weren't meant to cross through these portals. They were meant for deceased humans and deceased humans only. Who knows what could happen to an angel if we were to cross over. It was once said that an Angel would disintegrate never being able to be reborn from the light of God. We would be trapped. Grabbing a hold of Ana's, still, solid form, I pulled her back to me and caressed her cold body against mine, while letting my wings fold over her. "Christian, what are you doing?" Ana's body was trembling. I hope I didn't wait too long to grab her. Please don't let me have waited too long. "My soul was supposed to move on. Why did you pull me back?"_

 _"I couldn't let you go. I'm sorry. I know it's what I had initially wanted, but once you were gone..." I trailed off, hoping she would understand and I wouldn't have to finish. "Please don't be upset." I constantly told here over and over that she needed to cross over and here I was going back on my own words. It was never my intent to hurt or confuse her but I could no longer ignore my yearning for her. My forehead rested against hers. I looked into her eyes, trying to see her soul. It was still there. I wasn't too late._

 _She smiled, returning the gaze. "I was hoping you would reach out to me. I kept fighting the urge to keep going." She sighed. "I knew you would change your mind. I just knew it." Wrapping her arms around my waist, she reach up on her toes and kissed me hard. To think, I was almost about to give her up. I never want to be without her. I was going to have to explain myself to Michael. He was going to be so disappointed, outraged even. Ana could sense my worry, because she broke he kiss and asked, "What are we going to do? What's going to happen!?"_

 _I didn't know the answer. One thing I knew for sure, though, was that I wasn't going to be without her. I can't. "I don't know. I will figure it out." I kissed her cheek sweetly._

I wasn't going to be without her. Not then and not now. I tried to find the strength. Ana was in trouble and technically so was I. I began to flap my wings. They weren't full like before but it was enough to buy me some time. I stopped falling and began to float, reaching over to grab the rocks for support. I used all the strength that I could to pull myself, using the help of why wings I had left.

"Come on." I grunted to myself. Looking up, I saw Ana, Satan's hand wrapped around her throat. They didn't seem to notice me and as my eyes solely focused on Ana, I could see her lips form the words kill me. In the next instant I saw something that sparked a fire inside of me, something that shook me to my core. It made me want to fight harder, it gave me the strength, the determination I needed. Satan kisses Ana. He put his disgusting satanic lips on her and that was something I couldn't handle.

Inside I was screaming and I looked to the one person who gave me everything. God. "Please, God, I am in dire need of your help. Give me the strength. I'm begging you." I shed a tear. "I can't lose her. You gave us this life together and I'm not going to waste it." I climbed higher and higher, my wings dragging behind me. It was too hard and I am too weak. "You gave me everything I could have ever wanted, a family with you and my soul mate. This is all my fault and I cannot lose everything that I love. So, please, God, hear me now and answer my prayer. Give me my strength. I cannot live without her and you above anyone else should know that."

 _I created you to be who you are. The fault is not only yours, but mine as well. I shall not let you fall, my son._

His words rang true as my wings began to take its original form. The feathers appeared, taking their rightful place and forming a strong set of wings that gave me strength and power. I flapped my wings quickly with a force that even surprised me. Kicking off the rocks, I aimed my body towards Satan with determination, my hands ready to take hold of him.

When our body's made contact, he let out a grunt. I took him higher and higher out of fiery, never ending pit and forcing his body to the ground. "You are to never touch her like that again." I yelled.

He was taken by surprise, but he composed himself. "Look who got his wings all nice and fluffed."

I tightened my hand around his throat, making his laugh crack. "Tell me why I shouldn't end you right now?" I asked, gritting my teeth.

"You can't. You're and Angel. It isn't in your heart, your power."

"You forget, Satan." I chuckled. "That I was once human and possess the emotions, feelings and thoughts of one. They aren't the purist beings as you know. If I wanted to kill you, I could."

"Christian, don't." I heard Ana behind me. "Don't be like him, like me."

"You are nothing like him." I said without looking at her. "That was my fault."

"Please don't, Christian." She cried out. "Don't give into the temptation."

"Listen to her, Angel." Satan smiled. "Or you'll be tainted just like her."

"Just," I picked him up and slammed him down. "Stop talking."

I felt Ana place her hand on my shoulder. "Please. Christian."

I gave in and looked at her. She was so beautiful, more recognizable. She looked like my Ana and that was enough to be satisfied. She put our her hand, wanting me to take hold of it. Slowly, I released my hold on Satan's neck and put it in hers. Pulling me up, she hugged me tightly, letting the tears fall from her eyes. "I'm so sorry, for everything. If I could take back…"

"Shhh." I said, putting her at arms length. "It's the past. It doesn't matter."

"I love you, Christian, more then anything."

"And I-," my words were cut off as I felt a sharp pain in my chest.

"And you made a big mistake." I heard Satan from behind me.

 **Ana's POV**

"I love you, Christian." There was nothing more true than those words. The feeling of guilt consumed me but he made everything okay with those words. I knew it was going to be okay, because we would be together.

His gray eyes smiled at me as he spoke, "And I-," his words cut off and the look in his eyes changed into something that was too painful to look at.

I was eye level to his chest and I could see something red form inside. "And you made a big mistake." Satan's voice was just that, satanic.

Christian held onto my arms as he dropped down to his knees. "What did you do?!" I yelled.

"What should have already been done."

"No, no, no." I cried. I fell down with him and cradled him in my arm. I rocked back and forth, "Christian, you have to get up. Please get up."

"Ana," He trembled. "I can't feel- -anything."

"No, come on, I'm right here. You need to get up." I said. "You can't leave me."

"There is no use. It's okay, Ana. This is my fate."

"No, it can't be." I said, shuddering as I held him close.

"I will always be with you." He said with a smile. "You have never been more beautiful, Ana." Looking up at me, he reaches up to touch my face. "I will never stop loving you."

I felt my heart being shattered into pieces. The pain was worse then anything I had ever felt. It was worse then being beaten, and murdered. It was worse then anything I had ever felt in all my past lives. It was excruciating. If this was the end of him, it was the end of me.

"Please," I held him tightly, "don't leave me."

"In a way, it is you who is leaving me, baby."

The light left his eyes as they closed and his wings faded into a dull gray. Christian was no longer breathing and there I was, holding his lifeless body in my arms. "Christian! Please come back."

I kissed his forehead and held him close.

 **Ohhh. A cliffhanger. What's going to happen next? Leave your thoughts in a review!:)**

 **Check out my story Two Can Play A Love Game! It is being re-uploaded and edited!**


	18. Chapter 18

**This is the FINAL CHAPTER in My Deliverer. I hope you all enjoy!**

 **Ana's POV**

"Well that was a little dramatic." Satan said in the distance.

He did this. He took him away from me.

 _Don't let him win. You are strong. You are brave. You are immortal. And you have the power. Look inside you. Find it." He lifted my chin with his finger. "He put power in you. Dark power. It is yours. Use it to your will. Use it to do good."_

Christian's words echoed in my mind.

"Come, Ana, it is time to take over heaven."

"No." I said. I placed Christian lightly on the ground and gently rubbed his face before I stood. I was upset, I was angry. I was livid. "I am am going to kill you."

He laughed. "You can't kill me."

"Then I will die trying." Flapping my wings I took to the sky and gathered all my energy. I looked deep inside myself and found the emotions that would trigger the darkness that was in me. I had to let go. I had to let go of who I was and become someone who I couldn't even recognize. I had to let go of everything that was human. Forget all the goodness and let myself be consumed by the darkness, the darkness that has so desperately wanted me. I could feel my inner self change and the power that controlled me. This is what he wanted. He wanted me to succumb to who he thought I really was. This is what Satan wanted all along. He just didn't know how to bring me to this point. My breaking point. If only he had known that it had been Christian all along. Christians death would be my undoing. "Are you scared, Satan?" I opened my eyes.

I don't know what he saw, but what I saw in him was pure fear. And as bad as it may have sounded, it felt really good. "You will not defeat me."

I could hear the uncertainty in his voice. "You don't sound so sure." I laughed.

He rushed over to the body that grew cold with every second it lied there without a soul, Christian's soul. "I will disintegrate his body. There will be nothing left, nothing to save."

"I wouldn't even try it, you won't have the time," I replied.

He stepped closer to Christian and put his hand over him, smiling wickedly.

"I really wouldn't," I hissed.

Fire ignited in hand, trailing down his arm. He had the audacity to smirk.

I didn't give him another second to fuck around. I flew into him faster then he could blink. Slamming our bodies against a cliff, I wrapped a hand around his throat and formed a dark ball of energy with the other. "Why can't you listen? Why must you taunt?"

"Who would I be if I didn't?" He coughed. "You think you could really defeat me? I always come back. I could never truly die."

"Then I'll torture you." I put my hand inside his chest, letting the power from my hand, scatter through him. He screamed in agony, satisfaction filling me inside. I grabbed, what I'm guessing is supposed to be his heart. It was cold and hard. I felt my powers intensity as it seeped through his veins.. "And every time you come back, I will do exactly this. I will slowly let this power suffocate your insides. I will watch as your pathetic life comes to an end in an endless cycle." I let out a sigh that was also a laugh as I leaned in and whispered in his ear. "In a way this is better. Killing you once isn't enough for me. I shall have the pleasure of doing it over and over again, until you wish you had only been given one life. Until you wish to be dead, permanently."

Squeezing his insides tightly, Satan grabbed my arm. "Stop! Please."

"Please? Did you stop when anyone else said please?" I twisted my hand, shattering his dark heart. "Did you!? What about when you killed Christian?" I yelled. "You didn't stop then so why should I stop now?"

"Ple-please."

"I want to hear you beg."

"Please Ana, stop, I am begging you."

"You know what?" I squeezed a little harder. "You can take that apology and shove it up your fucking ass. It means nothing to me."

I pulled his "heart" from his chest in a quick notion and watched his body fall to the ground.

I looked over at Christian and whimpered, walking over to him I slumped down. Picking his head up from the ground and resting it on my lap. "What have I done?" I cried.

How could I have let it come to this?

 **Michaels POV**

God and I appeared in hell. Looking around, we saw Ana, sitting helplessly on the ground with Christian in her arms.

I felt for her, for him and I thought to myself what I could have done to prevent this. If I had accepted her, would things have been different? If I didn't let Christian go, if I went after him, would anything have changed?

I took a step towards her.

She looked up and held Christian tighter in defense. Her eyes were blood shot red, not from crying but from something that had changed her. Tears stained her cheeks. "Ana, I need you to get up."

Her lips trembled as she shook her head. She gripped Christians body tighter. "No." She rocked him back and forth. "You can't take him from me."

"We aren't going to take him from you." I said. She looked completely broken and helpless. Ana was in pain, deep traumatizing pain and I didn't know if was something God nor I could bring her back from.

God stepped ahead of me. "My child, please, let us fix this."

Her eyes looked into His, searching for an answer, searching for truth. God smiled and reached out for her. "Everything will be okay, I will take care of him."

Whispering, she said, "No, he is dead there isn't anything you could do." Ana began to hyperventilate. "This is all my fault, if only I had listened then everything would be different."

"No, my sweet, Ana," this is how it was supposed to happen.

"I-I don't understand." She trembled.

"Take my hand." God reached for her.

She looked at Christian and kissed him softly on his lips. Returning her gaze to God, she hesitantly placed her hand in his. As her eyes changed from red to blue, she slowly stood.

"Take her." He said to me.

I took Ana's hand from His and held her close, her body was week as the power drained her. The tears from her eyes continued to fall and I didn't know what to do or how to comfort her. So, I just held her close as God raised Christians lifeless body into the air.

The light that shined from within him was bright, almost blinding. Ana looked away and I draped my wings over her, shielding her from the light.

The light seemed to last for a while as silence filled the atmosphere. There has been so much that has happened over the past couple of months. So much confusion, pain, heartache and frustration. All Christian ever wanted was to be with Ana and I will forever beat myself up for interfering. I just wanted him to be safe, to not go down a path that would lead him to something that was even worth it and instead I lead him to his death. I could apologize to Ana a million times and it would never be enough or prove to her just how apologetic I am.

Once the light finally died down, I lowered my wings.

Christian stood there. Alive. His wings towered over him and his smile was warming. Ana let go of me and ran towards him, her own wings dragging behind her. She yelled his name and he embraced her. "I never want to experience another minute away from you." She nuzzled her face in his chest.

God walked over to me and we stood their, watching a miracle.

"Let's take this else where." God raised his hands and the scenery changed from hell to something peaceful.

The sun was bright and the grass was green. The trees towered over the meadow, creating a peaceful serenity. It was beautiful, relaxing. A place to ease ones mind. "Where are we?"

"This is where it all started, where they," He gestured to Ana and Christian, "started. This is Ana's creation, her afterlife, where they truly fell in love, where she crossed over and where she was pulled back. This is where the darkness formed and where she became an angel. This is in all aspects, Ana."

"It's so peaceful," I said.

"Yes." He smiled at the two angel who were reuniting. "It is."

"Has the darkness gone?" I asked.

"No. It is a part of her. It can never truly be gone. Only suppressed." I looked to Ana. She seemed happy, bright as if there was never any trace of evil. "She will learn to control that side of her and Christian will be her anchor."

"But she is good?"

"She is good, very good. But I suggest, not making her angry." God laughed. "She's an Angel with a little bit of and anger problem, nothing that can't be handled."

"And her powers?"

"Hopefully, she no longer has them, but one cannot be too sure." He sighed as if a weight had been lifted. "In time, we shall see. Now, come. Let us leave these two to there shenanigans."

God and I returned to heaven, happiness in our hearts.

 **Ana's POV**

"Don't you ever do that to me again!" I said, punching him in the shoulder.

"Ahh." He laughed. "Okay, relax."

All joking aside, it was the scariest thing I had ever experienced. When I lost him, nothing else seemed to matter. I wanted to be lost with him, to die with him just so that I could see him again, kiss him and hold him again.

What if God wasn't able to bring him back? What if he died, permanently? There was an ache in my heart at the the thought. There were a million out comes, a million scenarios that could have popped into my head, but I didn't want to think about that. Christian was alive and knowing that I was the cause of this whole ordeal brought tears to my eyes.

"Why are you crying, Ana?" Christian places both hands on my face and looked at me with worry.

"I-I'm just so glad to see you alive." I shuttered, "all this was my fault, if only I had fought harder, none of this would have happened. You wouldn't have died."

He held me close and wrapped his wings around us. "Ana, it doesn't matter whose fault it is. What matters is that Good won and we are together."

"Are you sure good won?" I said. "I killed Satan."

He chuckled. "You didn't kill him. You merely put him in a…" Christian searched for the right words, "coma of sorts. He will be back in about a hundred years. And just because you defeated him, doesn't mean you aren't good. I think we all have a little bad in us, it's nothing to be ashamed of." He wipes my tears with him thumbs. "You should be proud of yourself. I know I am."

He leaned down a kissed me softly, gradually deepening the kiss. I missed this feeling, the intimate bond that I had with Christian. Unfolding his wings, he gently laid me on the grass, his body following suit. "I have missed you." His lips were warm and inviting, kissing me more and more eagerly.

Breaking the kiss, he looked into my eyes and said. You don't even know how much I have missed you. It feels good having my Ana back." Christian kisses my nose and then returned his lips to mine.

I began to feel an ache in between my legs, a feeling I had dreadfully missed. I longed for his hands to touch me, to caress me, to make me feel good. Grabbing his hand, I moved it further down and he laughed against my lips knowing exactly what I wanted.

"Being with you is more than anything I could ever hope for." Christian whispered against my lips. He lifted his head and looked into my eyes. "Promise me it will be like this forever."

"I promise, Christian." And I meant it. "There isn't any other way for a pair of soul mates. I love you."

"And I love you."

There was a sweet serenity in our words. And as he continued to take care of my body, there on the soft grass, I reveled in the thoughts and the feelings this Angel was giving me. We would do good things together. I would love him everyday and never again succumb to the darkness that was inside of me. I had Christian to fall on and he would always have me in his corner.

There would never be a day where we wouldn't be together, never a day where we wouldn't fight. He was mine and I was his and we would take the time to enjoy one another, to experience new things and to take each other to new heights and there would always be room for mistakes. There would be room to learn and to grow and to love each other more and more every day.

Because we had FOREVER.

 **I want to thank you all so much for reading this story! It truly means a lot and I had so much fun writing it! Please review. I would love to read all of your thoughts and feeling about your journey through this story!**

 **Please feel free to check out my other re-upload/revamp: Two Can Play A Love Game.**

 **Much love, xoxo, Bre.**


End file.
